


【坤丞/农丞】一丝不挂 全文完结

by lily_saii



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_saii/pseuds/lily_saii





	【坤丞/农丞】一丝不挂 全文完结

01.

范丞丞没想过这件事会来得这么快。  
他趴在蔡徐坤身上，男人金棕色的碎发铺散在枕头，头顶明晃晃的白炽灯让男人展露出的身体白花花得有些晃眼，明亮的眼睛又夹带着太多惊喜和期待，以至于事到临头，他连后悔的话都憋在嗓眼里无法说出来。

男人抓着他的后颈，嘴唇顺着他的下巴吻到了唇心。  
范丞丞耳根不受控制地热起来，心上人的亲近让未经情事的男孩羞怯地垂下眼睫，被动地张开嘴唇迎合。  
只是还未等他全副心神投入到这个亲吻里，抓在后腰的手漫不经心揉捏着臀肉的动作让他又再度浑身紧绷起来。

陈立农将润滑剂对着他身体的入口，冰凉的液体咕噜着挤进身体，他落在蔡徐坤身上的手下意识地收紧。  
男人靠过来细碎地啄吻着他的侧脸，软下嗓音喊他的名字。  
“丞丞，放松点丞丞。”  
他抬起带着潮湿水汽的眼，对方柔和的面部轮廓带着惹人心悸的美感，嘴角噙着一点笑，红润的嘴唇落在他的嘴唇，舌尖挑开他紧咬的牙关，勾住他的舌头，让他整个人像被抽了骨头一样软了下来。

他晃神间想起第一次见到男人的时候。  
彼时自己在班级里的身份还未曝光，却和姐姐被狗仔拍到出入酒店的照片，在班里遭受了场莫名的校园暴力。那天他蜷缩在陌生的屋檐下，外面是密密的雨帘，轰鸣的雷声就好像他糟糕透顶的心情，冷风吹得他忍不住将脸埋在膝盖上小声地啜泣。

蔡徐坤就是在那个时候，撑着伞穿过密集的雨帘走到他跟前。  
高二那年对方还不像现在这样如同一支熟透的蔷薇无声地释放着自己的馥郁与性感，却也已经有了精致到让人见之忘俗的轮廓。  
黑色的伞面打下的阴影让泪眼模糊的范丞丞无法看清少年脸上的细节，只知道对方从袋子里取出了一支暖烘烘的罐装咖啡，贴在他额头上，热意一直从脑门烫进了四肢百骸，以至于他只能傻傻地眨巴着眼，看着少年从身侧经过，走进了楼道。  
一楼的感应灯亮起又暗下，范丞丞捧着烫手的咖啡，恍惚地红了耳根。

再见时已是高三，身份曝光后姐姐帮他办理了转校手续，站在新班级的讲台上，他几乎是一眼就认出角落里支着下巴看他的人是那日碰上的少年。  
一场无声的暗恋从那日一直延续到了今天。

陈立农手指抠进身体的陌生触感让他一个激灵从尾椎直抖上大脑，乱跑的思绪也归拢回了眼前。他控制不住自己低喘着离开蔡徐坤的双唇，把头埋在恋人的肩上，侧过头去看身后的男人。  
从他的角度甚至无法通过那副反光的眼镜看清对方眼底的神色，紧绷的下颌线却已经汇起了从鬓角滑落了汗水，往日里时常看到的笑容没有在这场性爱里出现在对方的脸上，失去了那一层颜色的男人看上去像是什么冷酷无情的电影角色。

对方在下一秒抽出了手指，将戴了套的性器顶在他的入口。  
范丞丞下意识地要躲，跟前却是蔡徐坤。  
男人的眼中带着雀跃的笑意，轻笑着他的嘴唇时拈在他的乳头。范丞丞头一次发现自己的身体敏感得有些过分，只不过是指尖的一个触碰，他就能整个人犹如触电一样地从胸膛炸开酥麻。

在同一个瞬间，陈立农的阴茎贯进他的身体。  
疼痛先一步抵达到大脑，没怎么吃过苦头的小少爷噙着两泡泪眼把脸埋进了恋人的肩膀，得到了男人抚慰的落在耳根的亲吻。  
“你真可爱，丞丞。”  
蔡徐坤的指尖捏着他单薄的乳肉揉搓着，立在胸膛上的乳粒已被蹂躏得通红，男人对那里爱不释手。

“看看我呀，丞丞。”  
亲吻又落到了他颈后，突出的椎骨被含进口腔又舔又咬，和身后的疼痛一起折磨着范丞丞的神经，他却仍旧在男人的催促声中迟缓地抬起脸，将红彤彤的眼角和鼻尖暴露在面容精致的男人面前。

蔡徐坤捧住他的脸，将唇齿凑上前，细碎地啃咬着他的颊肉。  
他听见男人含在亲吻里的声音，又低又柔地说：“你真是个惊喜，宝宝。”  
随后陈立农在男人含笑的提议声里，掐着他的腰将他往后拽去。

由趴改坐的姿势让本就在身体里肆虐的阴茎进入到前所未有的深度，进出间反复地磨蹭着肠壁，范丞丞在低呼声中猛地颤栗了一下，双腿大开地靠进身后不算十分宽阔的胸膛。  
蔡徐坤跪在他张开的双腿中间，扶着他的胸膛在他颈间落下一个个潮湿的印迹。

被反复揉捏过的乳粒落进灼热的口腔，范丞丞几乎需要咬着手背，才能制止住那些脱口而出的呻吟。  
耳根在怔忡间有冰凉又冷硬的东西贴了上来，全然陌生却滚烫的气息落在耳畔，范丞丞知道那是陈立农。他强忍着羞意，试图侧头避开，却反将曲线拉长，让对方轻易地咬上修长的颈项。

蔡徐坤的另一只手圈上了他半硬的阴茎，迅速在对方手里变得精神起来的性器将他对男人爱慕展露得一丝不挂，他在被前后玩弄的矛盾里渐渐体会到了更多的快感，哑着嗓子喊身后的人慢一些。  
陈立农却像只蛮牛一样，像打桩机一样将阴茎肏进他的身体，让他不由自主地在上下颠簸里背过手去揪住对方早已汗湿的头发。

他没能坚持多久地就在前后夹击中射了出来。  
浑浊的精液射在了蔡徐坤干净白皙的胸膛，范丞丞慌乱地要伸手去抹，却被男人十指交扣地握住。  
蔡徐坤在他手背的咬痕上啄了一下，另一只手蹭了点胸膛上下滑的精液，随后在范丞丞泛着水光的注视中将手指含进口腔。

脑子里轰的一声鸣响，范丞丞在对方一番动作里大脑空白地在陈立农的一个撞击里喊出了声。  
之后像是什么开关开启了就无法轻易闭上，断断续续的声音和吸气声，间或夹杂着他含糊喊着蔡徐坤三个字的声音，在房间里将欲火燃得更旺。

陈立农在几个快速地抽插里射了出来。  
沉甸甸的安全套箍着发泄后依旧可观的阴茎滑出潮湿的入口，最初挤进范丞丞身体冰冷的润滑剂全化在了因为摩擦而变得高温的肠道里，随着陈立农的动作流淌而出，一滴滴地落在床单上，晕开一片深色。

蔡徐坤和陈立农交换了位置。  
眼前的恋人骤然变成了一张虽然也总是看见，却从未投予更多关注的男人，范丞丞的第一反应是要挡，但他身上没有一处不是对方看过的，连身体的深处对方也在方才刚进行过探索，这种无意义的挣扎让他羞窘地咬紧下唇，别开头不去看跟前的人。

“丞丞？”蔡徐坤在身后喊他的名字，范丞丞忙不迭地转过头，男人从后方探过来吻住他的嘴唇，将身体插进他已经被肏开的入口。  
等男人进去了，范丞丞才发现他没有戴套，借着还彻底化开的润滑剂腻滑的触感，在肠壁层叠的包裹里深深浅浅没有章法地抽插起来。他甚至可以在这个亲吻的间隙里在脑海里勾勒出对方的形状，大抵因为是这个人，所以即使没有遵照约定地直接进来，他也通通可以原谅。  
只要是蔡徐坤。

被堵住了口腔和敏感的身体再度被摩擦出的快感让范丞丞有些透不过气来，等男人松开他后，他几乎只能头晕目眩地歪靠在对方的身上，软绵绵像没骨头一样地将手垂落在一旁。  
他迷蒙的视线对上跟前用打量的视线扫视着他身体的陈立农，松下的神经又再度紧绷起来。

陈立农脸上不像刚刚操弄自己那会儿那样全无表情，汗涔涔的脸和肩膀让他有种难以形容的硬气，和那张本质上可以说是柔和清秀的面孔形成了一股矛盾的反差，却又融合得恰到好处。  
他打量人的时候垂敛着的眼角随着眉梢的扬起也跟着微微上吊，嘴角好似有着若有若无的笑意，就好像下一秒就要笑出声来。

范丞丞在身体进出的人换成了蔡徐坤后敏感度就翻倍地增长，抑制不住的声音不断从喉间满溢出来，克制地吞咽成了呜咽。  
陈立农伸过手来揪住他泛红的乳尖，想起这人跟只傻乎乎的兔子一样一头撞在蔡徐坤这根木桩上，整张脸都涨得通红，却一脸笃定地回答他可以接受三个人一起的情事时，上齿将下唇咬出印子的模样，挑起的眉毛不由得扬得更高，指甲十分恶劣地将乳粒压得凹陷入原本颜色偏浅，这会儿却被揉弄得通红的乳晕里。

范丞丞被操弄得无力地搭住他的手，原本打算拨开的动作也在快感中变了味道，指尖疲软地蜷在他颜色深一个色号的手腕上，身体颠簸地似在迎合玩弄自己胸膛的大手。  
这让他脸上因为快感的靡丽都变得隐忍而充斥着羞意，眼角红得像是还不断渗着水光。

陈立农不动声色地扫过他被自己咬得泛白的嘴唇，在镜片后显得模糊不清的眼睛微微眯起，将手指探进他紧咬的唇齿间。  
在对方受惊的神色里逗弄起承受着快感的男人无措的舌尖。

 

02.

范丞丞喜欢蔡徐坤很久。  
从高二到大三，在大四离开学校赶赴实习之前，总算鼓起勇气跟对方告白。

他其实不确定蔡徐坤是不是还记得他，尽管他们做了高三一整年的同班同学，又进了同一个大学。  
可惜范丞丞学的是编剧，而蔡徐坤选择的是音乐系。  
虽然在同一个校园，但除了他每每主动去追寻对方的脚步，他们甚至可以说是毫无交集。

他告白的那天天很灰，灰得让人压抑无望。  
范丞丞在大片灰暗压顶的乌云下，僵硬地站在蔡徐坤跟前。

曾经的少年如今已长成男人的模样，高挑的身形站在台阶上居高临下地看着他时，让他在那双明亮眼睛的注视下晃了神。  
男人脸上的小痣在眉峰微扬的笑容里勾魂夺魄地叫大脑彻底丧失了理智，范丞丞甚至不知道自己是怎么脱口而出地说出喜欢，回过神来时男人的脸已经靠得很近。

收敛了笑容的脸上带着让人头皮发麻打量，他下意识地紧绷起身体，在无措的情绪里咬住了下唇。  
蔡徐坤的指尖落在他脸上，在下颌和侧脸上轻盈地勾画，触感短促又滚烫，就像刚烧融的蜡水低落在皮肤。  
他听到男人说：“你能接受两个人一起吗？我是指，除了我之外，还有立农。”

立农。  
像是瓢盆冷水兜头而下。  
范丞丞从虚无和无措裹成的茧里钻出来，潮湿的空气让他颈后的皮肤都竖起颗粒，无声跳动。

蔡徐坤和陈立农两人是N大音乐系出了名的连体婴，是连恋人都可以共享的那一种。传闻的起源已经不可追溯，却络绎不绝地有跟两人交往着的女性因为接受不了这种畸形的关系而分手的小道消息传出，将三人在床上的花样说得似模似样。  
渐渐地，尽管两人依旧是音乐系甚至整个学院的风云人物，却甚少再有女生幻想着与两位白马王子谱写出什么浪漫偶像剧，甚至大多数对他们避而不及，生怕一旦扯上关系，就被烙下个混乱的标签。

范丞丞当然不是第一次听说这个奇怪的性癖，却是头回从传闻的主人公口中得知真相的残酷。  
这让自认为已经有些心理准备的大脑像是被敲击的大钟一样嗡鸣作响。

蔡徐坤却也不逼他，歪着头，略长的金棕色头发披散在脸颊，将他包裹得带了股不可思议的柔软，连通透的瞳仁都像是被赋予了生命力的水晶珠子，在阴天里也依旧熠熠生辉。  
在他忍不住看过去的时候，男人还冲他笑了一下。那些细碎的散落在眼底的星屑好像汇成了银河，又融进了波光粼粼的水面里。  
范丞丞傻愣在当场看他转身离去的背影，越来越远地消失在视野里，无力地用双手掩住脸。

其实他刚刚——  
是想要答应的。

 

4月底的天，夏日的气息越来越近。  
蔡徐坤困倦地趴在桌上，老教授在下方的讲台老神在在地说到了戏曲音乐，咿咿呀呀地播着京剧韵味独特的曲腔，陈立农在旁边跟着划了几个拍子，见他昏昏欲睡，便笑着从后面扯了扯他的头发。

他正是心烦的时候，不客气地拍开他的手，倒叫习惯了他只是晃晃脑袋摇掉他作乱的手的陈立农愣了一下，靠过去询问：“怎么了？”  
蔡徐坤半敛着眼睛，有气无力地抬着看了他一眼。  
“三个人一起很奇怪吗？”

陈立农眼睫缓慢地上下扫了一下，在镜片后面的眼睛慢慢地弯起。  
“我觉得还好诶。”他用右手支着下巴，声音里是在S市这么多年也没能改掉的软侬腔调：“但好像哦，确实不是每个人都能接受，我们都得明白这一点才行。”  
所以没办法随便对什么人动心，毕竟他们呀，一点都不想因为突然插进来的陌生人而分开。

蔡徐坤指尖无意识地在桌面上拨划，指腹上好像还残留着那股细腻的触感，叫人心痒难耐又念念不忘。  
他忽然悄声又迟疑地问：“你还记得范丞丞？”  
陈立农正盯着不知哪里发呆，闻言咧开嘴，笑得灿烂：“你是说高三的时候老是偷看你的那个？哦不对，他现在也经常有偷看你。”

而对面的人抬起的脸上眼角眉梢都写着得意，这么多年来两人的粉丝着实不少，可来来往往，只有一个范丞丞坚持了这么多年，还傻乎乎地以为自己从未被发现。  
陈立农其实不大记得清对方的模样了，又或是他从未细致地打量过，以至于记忆里只有一双狭长的，总是在蔡徐坤身上投落视线，又飞快游开的眼睛。他们在一起时其实甚少讨论起别人，但在N大第一次大老远地望见范丞丞时，蔡徐坤竟然撞着他的肩膀让他看，小声地靠在他耳边说：“看，是范丞丞。”

他那会儿还未重新换过眼镜，在军训中无意间摔花了的镜片不似往日那么清晰，只能看见站得远远地，正朝这边张望的瘦长身影，在脑中勾勒着对方在他记忆里存在着的模样。  
从那会儿起，他就知道蔡徐坤其实对这个男孩有些在意，只是那在意还很浅薄，连蔡徐坤自己都并未能立刻意识到。

“你觉得……”容貌精致的男人在迟疑声中缓缓地红了耳根：“你觉得他怎么样？”  
“他啊。”陈立农下意识地扶了扶镜片，没注意到自己眨眼的频率加快了些：“还不错啊，但你确定他愿意？”  
蔡徐坤像泄了气的气球一样趴回了桌面，他们也没有再继续这个话题。

几天后的傍晚，陈立农和蔡徐坤从校园的停车棚里将各自的自行车推上了走道，才骑没几步，骑在左侧的蔡徐坤就突然停了下来。  
陈立农长腿一伸，踩在地面将前滚的车轮刹住，将下滑的眼镜往上推了推，清晰起来的视线里才看见那个穿着白衬衫和干净的牛仔裤，却僵硬得像个木头人一样，杵在路边的家伙。

老实说，范丞丞的气质有些冷淡，不说话时是个活生生的矜贵少爷，但这会儿涨红了脸，眼神闪烁的模样却无半点往日的清冷。  
陈立农其实不大熟悉他的性格，他的世界总是很小，能够引起他注意的太少，只是高三那年也曾看到过这个小少爷笑颜明媚的样子，依稀能分辨出对方的性格大概同那副外表不甚相同。

“我可以的。”范丞丞小跑到蔡徐坤跟前，陈立农意外对方白皙的皮肤竟能衬得红晕从左耳到右耳，连成一片的红，连鼻尖都红彤彤的。  
他在一旁听得蔡徐坤明知故问地说：“可以什么？”  
小少爷朝陈立农这边局促地扫了一眼，收了视线，音量不大却又格外笃定地说：“可以接受三个人一起。”

还真有人，可以接受啊。  
陈立农站在一旁思维发散地想，连蔡徐坤频频朝他投来的视线都没能看见，最终还逼得对方不得不喊：“农农？”  
他才连忙扯开个笑容，“什么？”

问完之后又猛地反应过来，也未曾去看范丞丞，便点点头说：“我没问题哦。”  
话音落下，视线才不由自主地瞟向站在一旁的小少爷。  
对方低垂着头，只露脑袋顶的发旋，浑身上下散发着垂头丧脑和难堪的味道。

蔡徐坤理所当然也看出来了。  
他伸手揉上了对方毛茸茸的发顶，说出的话语是一如既往的温柔，“如果觉得勉强的话，还是——”  
话还没说完，就被小少爷急促地打断了。

范丞丞握住蔡徐坤的手腕，瞧着没敢使劲儿，握得松垮，声音里带着颤音，像是可怜巴巴的小动物。  
“我可以的！”  
湿漉漉的眼睛无人能拒绝。

蔡徐坤自然也不能。

那一晚小少爷就被拐回了两人的公寓里，青涩又勉强地承受了一场大抵在对方看来前所未闻的情事。  
以至于第二日醒来时，对方哼哼唧唧地拱进他怀里时，陈立农也没有马上将人推开，而是就着模糊的视线将怀中人的睡颜打量了一番。

蔡徐坤已经醒了，正单手撑着脑袋地看着他们。  
脖子上还落着一个昨天夜里小少爷情难自禁时吮出来的痕迹，带着睡痕的脸上挂着显而易见的笑意。

“早。”陈立农鼻音浓重地打着招呼，伸长了手臂去摸索桌上的眼镜。  
蔡徐坤低低地朝他嘘了一声，手却落在了范丞丞的肩头，指尖像弹琴一样地在充满弹性的皮肤上跳动。

陈立农发现了也只是笑，等到范丞丞不堪其扰地往自己怀中钻得更深，笑容才缓下来。  
蔡徐坤却抬起明亮的眼睛，“他昨晚看起来很舒服。”

陈立农绞尽脑汁地回忆了一下，小少爷充斥着羞窘和细微抵抗的神态跳进脑海里，他不确定那是不是舒服，只知道至少在轮到蔡徐坤的时候，范丞丞确实很沉溺其中。  
于是他回答：“是啊，他看起来很舒服。”

蔡徐坤一下笑弯了眼睛。  
“所以，我们遇到对的人了吗？”

陈立农点了点头，没有打断他的幻想。

 

03.

范丞丞从那一天后就半住进了两人的公寓。  
他未把同两人交往的这事告诉其他人，室友王琳凯奇怪地问起他最近外宿的次数变多，是不是交了女朋友，他也只是挂着耳机充耳不闻，只当没听到这个问题。

但到了晚上还是推掉了蔡徐坤一起回家吃晚饭的邀请，跟八卦的室友回了宿舍。  
他说不清自己究竟是耻于说出自己同时跟两个人交往显得自己太无节操，还是耻于因为对其中一个的喜欢就接受了一个自己全无了解的第三方显得太过不争气。  
事实上他也挺想对自己共处了近三年的室友说出自己总算开花结果的恋情，但总有莫名其妙的勉强情绪在阻碍着。

只是到底没能瞒多久。  
晚上洗过澡出来的时候宽松的绸质睡衣过大的领口在无意间暴露出白皙胸膛上星星点点还未消去的红斑，被王琳凯眼疾手快地攥住了领子扯开一看。  
“我……你……卧槽！”一头脏辫看着就桀骜不羁的室友瞠目结舌地指着从胸膛处一路蜿蜒的痕迹：“你跟你女朋友玩这么激烈的吗？”  
范丞丞涨红着脸拍开他的手，没好气地拢起衣襟：“闭麦吧大嘴蛙，你的嘴都可以塞进拳头了！”

他爬回上铺查看手机，窃喜地发现蔡徐坤发了好几条信息过来。  
还不等回复，王琳凯就从床尾爬了上来。他忍不住拿脚蹬了蹬，眼睛鼓得圆圆的：“你下去！”  
“嘿兄dei，这就是你不对了。”熟练地捉住他的脚腕，王琳凯毫无知觉地一屁股坐到他身边，怪笑着戳了戳他的胸口：“上次我也有跟你分享我和隔壁系系花……嘿嘿，说说看嘛。”

范丞丞忍住翻白眼的欲望，天知道那次被迫听了这家伙那些猥琐的发言自己有多想打人。  
他把脑袋歪进蓬松软绵的枕头里，好友问起了也就没有再刻意地隐瞒，事实上自己从前也说起过，只是对方从未当真。  
“是蔡徐坤。”他闷声闷气地回答。

王琳凯初时还没能反应过来，揪着散了满头的脏辫试图回忆起有哪个系的系花是叫蔡徐坤的，十好几秒后，脑子里突然跳出了大一那会儿，读书比别人要早一两年的范丞丞才刚过18岁生日，他们这间小宿舍跟着隔壁大宿舍拖着寿星公去了酒吧要给人庆生。  
一帮人在卡座里喝着酒玩起了真心话大冒险的游戏，范丞丞抽中后选择了真心话，当时不知是谁问的寿星“你喜欢的人叫什么”的问题，才刚落下，酒吧里突然响起一阵喧嚣声，他们放眼望去，才知道是音乐系才子蔡徐坤今晚登台献唱。  
一曲终了，众人才回想起要找寿星要答案。

当时范丞丞垂敛着眼，耳根不知是被什么熏染出的红，在灯光下看得不甚明晰。  
寿星公给出回答：“蔡徐坤。”  
一帮人只以为他随口扯的幌子，毕竟这个名字跟他们从无交集，刚刚名字的主人还突然出现在眼前，虽然有些牵强，但拿来做敷衍的借口又好像是挺合适的。

王琳凯张着嘴回过神来，谁能想到范丞丞这小子当时说的竟然是真的。  
“等，等等。”他托了托下巴，像是要把自己掉落了一地的三观都按回去，“我记得——我记得蔡徐坤和陈立农……”

热衷吃瓜的王琳凯自然也是知道那古怪性癖的一员。  
熟知他脾性的范丞丞无需等他说完，就径自点了点头，垂下眼睫用手指抠弄着已经暗下的手机屏幕。

王琳凯好一阵沉默，没想到这个瓜是真的就算了，还落到了一路单了三年的优质好哥们的怀里。  
范丞丞将手机软壳抠出了一道泛白的印子，才抬起眼笑着推了他一下：“干嘛不说话，显得我好像挺奇怪似的。”  
“没……没啦。”王琳凯这会儿才算是回过神来，忍不住又瞄了瞄他彻底拢起的衣襟，“就，你开心就好。”

范丞丞才算放下心来，大大方方地踢了踢他的脚腕：“赶紧给我下去，我要睡觉了。”  
王琳凯嘿了一声，扑上来如同往常一样跟他闹了一通，好半天才从上铺爬下来，回到了自己的床榻上。

范丞丞总算有空去翻看蔡徐坤发来的几条信息。  
坤：到宿舍了吗？  
坤：今晚只有我自己一个人睡觉了，如果我失眠的话，明天丞丞宝宝要补偿我哦。  
坤：怎么办，我已经开始想你了，宝宝。

蔡徐坤生得一副好模样，在一起的这阵子说起甜言蜜语时一对眼睛总好似藏着星星，浸在柔柔的水波里，叫人像是整个人掉进了蜜罐。  
范丞丞对他满嘴的情话总是没有丝毫的抵抗力，往往是对方一眼过来就软了半边身子。  
他将脸埋进棉被里哧哧地笑，再抬起时已是闷得通红，随后在这股子羞怯的情绪里慢腾腾地回复：刚刚在洗澡没有看到短信，我也想你[亲亲]陈立农没有跟你一起吗？

坤：立农？你不在的时候我们都分房睡的啦，我亲爱的宝宝，你对我们两个到底是有什么误解？

范丞丞指尖停留在屏幕上出了会儿神，下意识地回了一句：对不起，后悔想要撤回时，“正在发送”的字样已经成功跳转到了“已发送”。  
几乎是下一秒，手机铃声响起的声音将他吓了一跳。

“宝宝？”蔡徐坤的声音从紧贴在脸侧的手机传入耳里，他觉得自己脑子烧得厉害，心脏像错了拍子之后再也找不回原来节奏的乱舞，害他只能将自己蜷成一团，脑门碰着膝盖，细声细气地应了声拖长的鼻音。  
男人低笑的声音柔软又极具磁性地从手机直透过来，一时竟带给他比面对面亲吻更加心悸的躁动。  
“不要跟我说对不起。”带着笑音的男声柔柔地说：“我的男朋友。”

范丞丞整个耳朵像是落在沸水里滚过一样地发烫，连着眼圈都涨热起来，他想回应些什么，但好似发声的技巧都被烫得遗忘，左右只剩下一个浓重的鼻音，和浅浅的吸气声。  
蔡徐坤在电话的另一端又笑开了，短促的笑声过后，是糖粉超标的情话。  
“我的男朋友什么时候才会回到我身边呢？”

范丞丞掐断了电话，在王琳凯惊诧的目光里裹上一件长外套，捞起手机和背包，还踩着拖鞋地往外冲。

 

陈立农正泡好了两杯牛奶，将其中一杯递给蔡徐坤的时候他正扬起眉头瞪着已经暗下的手机屏幕。  
“范丞丞？”他边窝进沙发边问。  
事实上今天这种只剩下他们两人的环境让他更加自在，以至于还泡起了好久都没再碰过的牛奶。

蔡徐坤抱着杯子抿上一口，唇珠上沾着点点白色，和那张精致的面孔搭配在一起有种情色的美感。  
陈立农却轻易从中看出他心情的糟糕，不甚在意地问：“他怎么了？”  
“他挂了我电话。”

蔡徐坤的声音带着南方人的柔软，一本正经时颇有磁性，但每每用带了些气音的方式说话时，又有种念着甜腻情诗的轻声慢语。  
陈立农灌了满口的牛奶，一时无法张口回应，分吞咽下，对方已经将拇指放进嘴里，焦躁地啃咬起来。  
他心下叹了口气，探过身去握住那只削瘦的手腕，“你答应过我，不这么干的。”

蔡徐坤愣了一下，看了眼自己湿漉漉的指尖，无辜地耸了耸肩：“我忘了。”  
陈立农只是与他对视，隔着镜片，下垂的眼角却依旧透出一股强硬的压迫感，几乎是唯一可以拴住蔡徐坤这只无轨飞行的蝴蝶仅剩的绳索。

对视中果然是蔡徐坤先败下阵来。  
陈立农看着他皱起的眉头，缓缓松开强硬箍着的手指，若有所指地道：“不是早就知道了吗？不是所有人都能真正接受三个人一起，就算他后悔，也不奇怪啊。”  
他话说得直接，总得点清这个事实，以避免这人在幻想里太过沉沦。

蔡徐坤往后窝进沙发里，垂下的睫毛敛去眼底的情绪，只偶尔的扇动的时候无意间流露出一丝茫然，随着眨眼频率的增加逐渐没入平静无波的瞳仁里。

这也不是他们第一次碰上后悔的恋人了。  
没什么好奇怪的。  
陈立农喝掉了被子里最后一点牛奶，镜片掩住了双眼流露出的所有的漫不经心。

滞闷的气氛却依旧少见地弥漫开。  
直到门铃拖长了的声响夹杂着急促的敲门声，这股凝聚不去的郁气才像是被骤然打散。

蔡徐坤目光炯炯地盯着大门，连鞋也没穿地从沙发跳落在地上，三步并作两步地走到门口。  
打开门后，一路小跑过来还喘着粗气的男人一头扎进他怀里，滚烫的汗水滴进袒露的领口，直落进他的心口。  
他笑弯了眼睛，侧头深深吻在男孩的侧脸。

“欢迎回家，我的男朋友。”

 

04.

他们好像又回到了那片黑。  
彼时才仅有10岁的蔡徐坤长得矮小，较小他两岁却已经开始抽条的陈立农还要瘦小几分。  
他们躲在野草丛里，下过雨后遍地的淤泥和不知名的昆虫爬满了他们的身体，不远处是粗哑的男声叫骂的声音。陈立农努力地将自己团成一团，蔡徐坤将他往怀里揽了揽，一掰就会断似的胳膊将战栗传到他身上，几乎将身体埋进泥里的他们像两只互相取暖的小动物。

绑架犯的声音已经越来越远，也不知过了多久才逐渐消失不见。  
陈立农大着胆子探头张望，草丛因为他的动作发出窸窣的动静。未见有人靠近的声响，他才小心翼翼地开口说：“他们好像走掉了，我们赶快走！”

蔡徐坤的胳膊却仍旧紧紧地箍着他，心里的凉意过去后，陈立农才发现对方身上滚烫得吓人。  
“你生病了？”他压着声音，却还是没能掩住声音的无措。

这趟逃脱全赖蔡徐坤的细心与镇定，而如今对方聪慧强大的形象骤然坍塌，陈立农甚至觉得自己就像海上茫然寻不着方向的小舟。  
“你先走。”发着热的男孩喘着气，声音带着一股让人安心的镇定，但他熟悉了黑暗的眼睛分明看到男孩眼底压制不住的恐惧。

于是不知道是什么让还年幼的陈立农将这个矮个子哥哥背到背上。  
蔡徐坤的喘声越来越剧烈，他踉跄着走得很慢，中间还被地上虬扎的树根绊倒过。膝盖很疼，黑夜里到处是让人恐惧的声响，唯有背后的喘声支撑着他一路咬牙往前。

 

他睁开眼时面对的是空荡荡的天花板，身边绵长的呼吸声陌生又有些熟悉，拉得严密的窗帘看不大清窗外是否已经天光，近视眼只能模糊地看见已经窝到了自己怀里的范丞丞白得发光的裸露的肩颈，手还蜷缩着压在他的胸口。  
不是很懂为什么这人明明喜欢的是蔡徐坤，却总会滚到自己身上。  
他将手揽在男人的后背，触手是一片柔顺滑腻，指尖顺着腰线一路滑到突出的蝴蝶骨，再往上是削瘦的肩膀。

不怪蔡徐坤总喜欢腻着范丞丞裸露的皮肤，看来确有其因。  
大抵是他的动作扰了对方的好眠，男人边把脑袋往他颈窝钻边发出黏腻的鼻音，引得一旁传来低低的一道轻笑声。  
陈立农眉峰一跳，摸着了眼镜戴上，却还是看不清蔡徐坤埋在黑暗中的脸。

“怎么了？”他沙哑着声音问。  
蔡徐坤的手从一旁伸了过来，搭在他的腕上，又滑落到范丞丞手臂，整个人都顺势贴了上来。  
“我喜欢他。”

陈立农了然地将眉毛一扬，抬手摸了摸他的头发。  
“那我也喜欢好了。”

 

当然，在短时间内这大概也只能是说说而已。  
陈立农靠坐在长椅上，看着范丞丞和蔡徐坤有说有笑地挤在电影院旁爆米花的售卖点。  
圣诞节来看爱情电影的情侣格外的多，身形容貌皆是出挑的两人在人群里格外的引人注目，陈立农坐在一旁却显得百无聊赖。

电影自然是关于爱情这个主题的。  
是蔡徐坤提前在网上定好的座位，不是中间最好的位置，反倒藏在角落里，视角有些偏，却足够隐蔽。

播到一半时两人接起了吻，渍渍的水声被电影院里响动极大的音箱遮掩，唯独坐在最里面的陈立农听得格外清晰。  
范丞丞的侧脸在荧幕落下的灯光里斑斓着一股青涩又禁欲的气息，他将手伸过去按了按男人突出的喉结。范丞丞好似受惊似的从蔡徐坤的亲吻里回过神来，嘴巴还黏着，眼睛却慌慌张张地扫了过来。

他们该做的不该做的都做了，范丞丞在床上也好，还是现在也好，面对他时却还是这副半羞半惧的模样。  
陈立农将嘴唇凑过去，含住男人的耳垂，不厚不薄的耳垂和柔软的耳骨在唇齿舌尖的探索下变得滚烫。

范丞丞总算没忍住躲开了他的逗弄，连带着和蔡徐坤也拖着一道长长银丝地分开。  
陈立农从鼻腔里溢出低笑声，惹来粉面桃腮的男人全无气势的瞪视。蔡徐坤笑嘻嘻地凑上去亲吻他另一边的耳朵，这回他却没再躲，被逗得整个人都瘫软在电影院的软椅上，水光好像要从眼睛里冒出来，无措地抬眼望过来时，陈立农竟觉得像在跟自己求救。

他用指背摩挲着男人光滑细腻的侧脸，落到范丞丞的唇角时，被偶尔也会想要反抗的乖孩子一把咬住，用了狠力，颇有些疼。  
但疼痛持续得很短，对方似乎是觉得拿他泄愤有些不妥帖，用舌尖偷偷扫着上面咬出来的齿痕，视线垂到了一边，不时又因为蔡徐坤的逗弄而溢出几声低低的鼻音。

电影结束的时候陈立农已经完全想不起来自己到底看过什么，身边这两个看起来也是。  
回到家后范丞丞就被拐上了床，蔡徐坤在面对他时总不喜欢戴套，也不喜欢润滑，故而第一个提枪上阵的总是陈立农。  
但这回似乎是例外。

范丞丞被剥成一只赤裸的羔羊，在灯光下那一身皮肤白到有些透明。  
蔡徐坤给他放松时不像陈立农的直接和偶尔的敷衍，边用手指压按着男人的前列腺，边靠在他耳边说着带着骚味的情话。  
陈立农坐在旁边，指尖拈着一边的乳粒把玩，看着这个小少爷压抑地泄露出呻吟，揪着身下被单地夹紧双腿，又是隐忍，又是难耐地去摩挲蔡徐坤的腰。

小少爷这段日子早就被两人开发了个彻底，润滑剂完全融化在肠道里流淌出来就像是那个并非起到交合功用的入口自动分泌出的体液一般，从皱褶中央一点一点地挤落下来。  
范丞丞受不了这样的折磨，没一会儿就带着哭腔地喊着叫蔡徐坤“进来”。

蔡徐坤在这方面总是要更温柔一些。  
被操弄的男人细腰被提着，每个撞击都往前滑动一些，又很快被扯了回来。

陈立农总算松开了快被自己揉肿的乳粒，弯下腰将男人的耳朵含进了口腔。  
这大概是小少爷避无可避的敏感点，被袭击后那些压制住的呻吟像是被解开了锁链一样冲出喉腔。

这个晚上大概是因为电影院里的刺激，三个人有些玩过了头。  
第二天醒来时不光范丞丞面色不大好，连蔡徐坤都面色潮红地躺在角落里。

陈立农因为锻炼得多，反倒状态还好。  
他跨过睡在中间的范丞丞去看整个人埋在被子里的蔡徐坤。

除了潮红的面色外，身上的皮肤果然也泛起了一个一个红点，左一大片，右一大片的，看着有些刺眼。  
范丞丞揉着眼睛转醒过来时正巧看到陈立农掀开蔡徐坤被子的画面，心头一跳，下意识地就扯住这个眼镜男的手肘往后拽。

陈立农被拽得跌坐在床上，险些一个跟头翻下床。  
等他目光锐利地瞪过去，范丞丞才像是反应过来自己做了什么一样地攥起了拳头，压下莫名变得急促的呼吸，他清澈的眼睛抬起，隔着镜片与男人对望了过去。

陈立农捏了捏眉心，自觉不该跟什么都不知道的人计较。  
于是沉下声音：“坤过敏了，你在这里看着他，不要让他用手抠，我去拿药。”

范丞丞顺着他话中的意思朝蔡徐坤身上望去，看见那不正常的红色颗粒时绞紧了眉头，“要不要送坤去医院？好像有点严重。”  
“他不喜欢看医生。”轻车熟路地从衣柜的抽屉里翻出几瓶药来，陈立农拿起床头柜上的杯子，倒了热水进来的时候，声音颇有些冷淡地回答。

“有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”已经穿上了裤子，走路姿势还有些别扭的男人无措地站在一旁，边问边跟着他从床的这头绕到蔡徐坤睡着的那头。  
陈立农却没有答应，兀自弯腰将人扶起，熟练地捏了捏蔡徐坤的耳朵：“坤坤，吃药了。”

蔡徐坤迷迷糊糊地睁开半闭的眼睛，顺从地张开嘴将陈立农掌心里的胶囊吞下，就着他的手含着杯沿吞咽着热水。  
大概喝得有些急，一口水有大半都顺着嘴角滑落下来。范丞丞伸手去擦，只是还没等碰到人，手就被对方一下子打开。

意识模糊的男人眼底陡然浮现出锐利的冷漠和围墙般厚重的戒备，那双通红的眼睛都噙着冰渣一样的渗人。  
范丞丞霎时间不敢动弹地僵在原地，好一会儿才将被打开的手慢慢地攥起，用另一只手包裹着被拍红的地方，背在身后。

陈立农看了他一眼，没有说话，只是用袖子帮蔡徐坤把滑下的水渍擦干净，扶人重新躺下后，才又扫了他一眼。  
“让他睡会儿吧，晚些时候就会转好的。”

范丞丞心不在焉地点点头，随手拿起一件衣服往身上套。  
等穿戴好了，才发现这件蓝色的宽大卫衣是陈立农的，本就OVERSIZE的款式，被小溜肩穿在身上，松垮地露出大片的锁骨和修长的颈项。

陈立农不经意地在他脖根出涨红的颜色掠过一眼，自然而然地问：“我煮点白粥给坤，用不用帮你准备点其他的？”  
范丞丞忙摆了摆头，跟在他身后进了厨房。

 

05.

陈立农将粥煮上后洗净了手，准备去洗漱打理一下自己，就见穿着自己衣服的范丞丞手足无措地站在厨房门口。  
对方似乎总学不会怎么跟自己相处，他洗锅淘米花了大概有四五分钟的时间，对方也就干巴巴地在那儿等了这么久。站姿别扭，还不时地要调换一下重心，叫他想起昨天夜里自己是怎么大开大合地在男人身体里进出，捣进深处叫对方脸上溢满泪水。  
他们好似从未有这样单独相处的时候，在蔡徐坤生病又露出与以往不同一面，男人焦急却谨慎地不敢多加询问的此刻倍显尴尬。

他走过去，范丞丞前一秒还不知道看着哪里地在走神，脑袋倚靠在门框上，唇色显得有些苍白。而他一走近，男人被阴影笼罩的瞬间清醒过来，下意识后退的动作显得笨拙又吃力，还多得他伸手将人拉住，才免于摔倒。  
他们三人中唯有陈立农骨架最大，范丞丞削瘦的身体因为惯性而彻底偎进他怀里，没呆几秒又局促地退出来。  
他只是看着，想起男人每到夜里都滚进自己怀里的模样，莫名好笑，却也没有点破，只是擦过对方的肩膀走进浴室，关门前还能看到男人骤然松懈下来的背影。

两个人的早餐安静得像是一场默剧，陈立农用完盘中简单的早点，将碗盘放进厨房的洗碗池时，只勉强吃了一半的范丞丞也跟着拾起了碗筷。  
亦步亦趋地跟在他背后，像一只在他人地盘试探的小兽。

蔡徐坤的过敏是老毛病，那次绑架过后留下的病根。  
他端着粥将人喊醒时，这人仿佛还陷在那片黑暗的森林里，从中挣扎出来的瞬间双眼红得带着水光。

望向陈立农才暴露出显而易见的软弱，扯着他的衣摆喊：“农农。”  
“起来吃点东西再睡，坤坤。”长大后他们已经很少用这样的方式称呼对方，陈立农拨开他汗湿的头发，将他从床上扶坐起来。

范丞丞在一旁看着，有种难以形容的涩然沉淀在心口，在两人冗长的，漫无边际的默契和亲昵里越酝越苦。  
他也不得不承认，蔡徐坤从睁眼开始就未曾看过他。

无所适从的孤独感将他不禁抠弄起裤子侧面的缝合线。抓着一根不知什么时候出现的线头，用指甲一下一下地往外抠扯。  
等到陈立农不知又出房门去做什么，他才有勇气走到床边。

蔡徐坤平躺在床上，没有睡着，只是睁着眼看天花板，往日里有些熠熠神采的一双眼睛静成了一片死水，空洞得连点水波都瞧不见。  
范丞丞有种没由来的慌乱，促使他在床边蹲跪下来，指尖细颤着伸过去，落在他滚烫的面颊上。

对方也没有丝毫反应，无神的瞳孔让他的恋人看起来像一樽失去灵魂却精致的娃娃。  
他咬着唇，鼻腔有些泛酸，手掌贴上柔软的面颊，又将自己冰凉的脸颊送上，用鼻尖在上面来回地磨蹭，哽塞着嗓音地喊着“坤”字。

热度渐渐熨暖了他的脸颊，蔡徐坤才像是回过神来，干燥的唇峰从他的侧脸滑到了嘴角，将他含住的速度温吞得像个垂垂老矣的老人。  
他主动探出舌尖任他操控，费力地在泪意堵塞了鼻腔的间隙用嘴呼吸，蓄在眼眶里的潮湿水汽滚成一滴，落在恋人的脸上，滑进鬓发间，叫他心尖一乱，险些吻岔了气。

生病的人绵软得没有一丝气力，却仍将他吻得气喘吁吁。  
分开时范丞丞脸颊尽是红透的色泽，抬头对上倚在门上平静望着两人的陈立农时却还能更红上几分。

他仓促地别开脸，却被床上的恋人捧住了脸。  
怕蔡徐坤费力，他忙又弯下腰，将头低了下来。  
蔡徐坤这会儿才有了几分与方才不一样的神采，烧得起皮的嘴唇因为刚刚的亲吻而恢复了血色，眼底的藏着暗流的湖面像往日里最常见的那样波光粼粼。  
他抵着范丞丞的额头，沙哑的声音含在喉咙里，只有细微的尾音叫人听出是在喊着“宝宝”和“宝贝”。

范丞丞没忍住将嘴唇重新贴上去，被恋人张合着吮住，没有深入，就这样暧昧地贴着，嘴角却不自觉地扬起，就好像一早上被拍开的委屈，和被排斥在外的无措，都在这个亲吻里融化消失。

 

病来如山倒，蔡徐坤的老毛病犯起来总是格外的吓人。  
陈立农却有条不紊地照着时间给他喂下不同阶段该服下的药片，范丞丞坐在地上仰着脑袋看他，本就高挑的男人居高临下地扫过来一眼，叫人又惊又地挪开视线，不敢再随意张望。  
却未曾看到男人眼底浮现了一分好笑。

吃过药后没多久，蔡徐坤又睡着了。  
范丞丞还是趴在原本的那个位置，看着恋人秀气的侧脸，将大半张脸埋进交叠的手臂里，只露出一双狭长，却又瞪圆了的眼睛。

大概是药片有安眠的效果，这一觉蔡徐坤睡得很沉，没一会儿就发出了低低的，疲倦的鼾声。  
他又看了一会儿，没忍住地将视线偷偷瞟向陈立农。

男人正坐在窗台上听歌，手里拿着纸笔，不时地记下些什么。  
除了在床上的时候之外，陈立农看起来总是更像个好脾气先生，留着乖顺的黑色头发，发型不是时下流行，却也干净清爽，长得很高，轮廓分明的脸孔却偶尔会有些稚嫩和清秀。

他正看得出神，男人却突然转过脸来，视线直直地与他对上。  
阳光让那副金属边的眼睛泛着一层蓝紫色的光泽，以至于范丞丞只看到半遮半掩的半边眼瞳，连带着紧张和心虚都少了一半。

“坤为什么不喜欢去医院？”他抬起头，小声地问，又唯恐陈立农没有听到，支着膝盖，手脚并用地爬过去，在不远不近地位置停下，抬着一张清冷却透露出这个年岁少见纯粹的脸。  
“没有为什么。”陈立农笔尖停顿了一下才继续在纸上滑动。

范丞丞垂下眼睫兀自鼓了鼓嘴，像在生自己的闷气。  
好一会儿没说话，陈立农也没有搭话的意思，房间里只剩下蔡徐坤的轻鼾和笔尖落在纸上的唰唰声。  
他又受不住这样让人窒息的安静，小心翼翼地自以为没被发现地将头探过去，看陈立农在纸上写的东西。

男人的字称不上好看，像是在填词，只是不甚顺利，纸面被涂得这里黑一块，那里黑一团的。  
范丞丞看不清晰，也不敢再去试探，再加上坐久了身后的位置发出不适的警告，他索性躺倒在木质地板上，将自己弯曲地蜷着。

房间里开着暖气，加湿器在角落里吞吐着一阵阵白色的烟雾，范丞丞盯着看入了迷，眼皮渐渐觉出沉重，坚持了好几分钟后，总算抵抗不住地合拢到一起。  
半梦半醒间好像有人将他从地上抱了起来，宽阔的肩膀有着熟悉又陌生的味道，他想睁开眼看，却像是被人用胶水黏住了眼皮，怎么都抬不起来。  
被放进柔软床榻的时候，他也只勉强地用手指勾住了对方的衣服，却也在对方离开时彻底滑开。黑暗像潮水一样将他的意识吞没，他无声地沉到了海底深处。

再醒来时是躺在陌生的床上。  
房间收拾得极其干净整洁，和蔡徐坤那总是有着各种各样小巧思的房间不一样，陈立农的房间装点得极其简约，家具多是原木色，并不生冷，却也不热乎，像极了男人对人不冷不热的模样。  
和蔡徐坤接近两米的大床不同的是，陈立农的床很窄，大约只有1米的长度，床被却是深色调，衬着范丞丞白极了的皮肤，对比鲜明。

屏着呼吸从床上下来，身上还是那件蓝色的卫衣，睡得皱巴巴的。他揉着眼睛，窗外的天空黑沉沉的，让他有些分不清自己究竟睡了多久。  
厨房传来浓稠的香味，他抖着鼻尖走到客厅时，蔡徐坤已经从床上起来了，这会儿正歪在沙发上看着电视。  
范丞丞霎时来了精神，从后面绕过去蒙住恋人的眼睛。

蔡徐坤的声音还有些沙哑，笑的时候憋不住咳了两声，范丞丞忙松开手，却反倒被他按住。  
男人拉着他的手腕，在里侧的皮肤上啄吻了两下：“我们丞丞醒了啊。”

范丞丞顺着他牵着的力道从沙发后面绕到前面，被从背后揽进怀里，连恋人的脸都没能看清。  
想侧过头去看，蔡徐坤却捏住他的下巴，将他的脸又给扳了回去。  
他不禁疑惑：“坤？”

蔡徐坤从后面亲吻他的颈侧，像是烧还未彻底退下去，呼吸较往日更烫，烫得他从后颈开始发软。  
男人不紧不慢地往下落着细碎的亲吻，话语声含糊不清。  
“别看。”他只听清了这两个字，于是真的止住了动作，被动地随着对方的煽风点火而颤栗。

“该吃饭了。”陈立农的声音突然插入提醒。  
范丞丞下意识地转过头，看见眼镜男微扬的眉峰，也看见了蔡徐坤蔓延到脸上的红点。

 

06.

蔡徐坤一晚上都提不起力气。  
范丞丞有些心虚，用牙签插了西瓜喂到恋人的唇边，眼睛乖巧地眨巴着，殷勤得像做错了事伏在脚边显得老实巴交的大型犬。

陈立农在旁边闷笑了两声，惹来两人的瞪视。  
蔡徐坤的老毛病其实很少会上脸，当然也不是没有，只是那会儿只有他和陈立农两个人，对方哪副模样未曾见过，自然不觉得有什么。

范丞丞却并不觉得他这模样难看。  
见他张嘴咬下西瓜后，还凑上前去碰了碰渗着香甜的嘴唇，舌尖无意识地舔了舔，被对方娴熟地叼住，于是整个人被压进了沙发，在西瓜味的吻里发出黏腻的鼻音。

到底是还在病中，不似往日的精力旺盛，蔡徐坤从他身上起来时陈立农正好递过药片，放在盖子里摇晃了两下，示意他不要逃避。  
范丞丞歪在枕上看他不耐烦地皱起眉头，却还是老实接过，一颗颗开始吞药片后忍不住又看了陈立农一眼。

男人习以为常地回望着他，镜片下的眼睫密密地垂着。

 

过了几日蔡徐坤的炎症总算是全消了，三人一起出现在校园里。  
不知是不是范丞丞这几日一点未表现出嫌弃模样的表现，他总觉得蔡徐坤待他更亲近了些。  
倒不是说往日里的恋人对他不够亲昵，只是他总觉得恋人的圈子很窄，防卫很重，即便是在一起，他也仅是踏入了小半个足尖，甚至未能窥见里面的风景。  
他们走在前面，陈立农兀自跟在身后，走得不紧不慢。

12月已经临近期末，尽管只是学年的一半，但各门课程的考核仍旧说不上轻松。  
三人一起出现在图书馆在私底下引起了一番争议，毕竟偌大的N大，帅哥不是没有，但像这三位，有气质又出名，颜值又称得上拔尖的帅哥也能说是凤毛麟角，不知怎的凑到了一块儿，自然惹人好奇。

尤其是三人同进同出一直维持到了学期末，在考试结束之后这个讨论也仍旧在校园论坛中热度高居不下。  
彻底解放了的范丞丞趴在蔡徐坤的床上，像砧板上的鱼一样被两人翻来覆去地折腾。

他家在邻市，坐车也就两个小时，放了假怎么都得回去一趟，蔡徐坤不情不愿，却也只是在临别前的这场身体交流里折腾了他一番。  
第二日仍旧好脾气地送迷迷糊糊的范丞丞上了回家的的士。

回到家里那股被折腾狠了的模样也没能缓过来，母亲抱着他的脑袋直说瘦了，亲昵地揉着他的后背要往下揉到腰时，他臊红了脸避开，一脑袋钻进了房间里。  
今年的春节来得早，他们1月10日才放假，过上9天就是除夕。

往年范丞丞从不觉得在家的时候难捱，自然偶尔也会想起校园里总要隔上一段时日才能偷瞧见的蔡徐坤，却也很适应了那种见不到，也摸不着的日子，不像如今，分隔的几天好像从身体里生生剜去了什么，叫人痛也不是，酸也不是，挂念着，还多几分怅然若失。  
过年前一天姐姐问起他是不是谈恋爱了，他支支吾吾半天也没敢说出自己爱上了个男人。  
在大自己近20岁的姐姐调侃的目光下，范丞丞唯有像只见着猫的老鼠一样窜回自己的窝里藏好。

夜里和蔡徐坤通电话的时候，视频里的男人看起来面容有些冷峭，和往日里的模样颇有些不同，慵懒地窝在沙发里，在视频里有些模糊的面容都带着一股子强自压抑的疏离。  
范丞丞心中的欢喜倏地少了许多，将脸埋在被子里就露出一对眼睛，瞬也不瞬地盯着手机屏幕看。

他们通话的时间偶尔长，偶尔短，长的时候居多。  
每天夜里蔡徐坤都会对他说想念，总说得范丞丞面红耳赤，又嫌弃自己口舌笨拙，甚至没能好好回应恋人传达的思念。  
但这一日他们有一搭没一搭地聊了很久，蔡徐坤都没有再说那一句想他。

他将鼻尖往被子埋得更深，蔡徐坤看见了才问一句：“困了？”  
“没有，没有。”连忙从被子里钻出个头来，柔顺的棕发蹭得凌乱，松开的领口露出胸膛大片的肌肤，他却毫无自觉地趴在屏幕前，任由摄像头对着落下的胸口一览无余地将画面传到了对面。

蔡徐坤脸上总算有几分笑的样子，却笑得有些坏。  
范丞丞看惯了他这样的坏笑，耳根不自觉地热起来，才一个星期没被碰过的身体竟然也自己发起烫来。  
“丞丞，宝宝。”男人凑近了，低哑着嗓音喊。

那有些过于性感，尽管房间隔音挺好，他也还是心虚地从抽屉里翻出耳机挂上。  
透过耳机，对方的声线变得更有穿透力。范丞丞沉在极具磁性又温柔的声线里，像每每在床上对方靠在耳边说着情话，身体燥热难耐。

“好想把你压在床上——”

这句话落在耳边，范丞丞只觉得尾椎骨的位置骤然一酥，一个激灵从脚底抖上了大脑，叫他蜷缩起脚趾，整个人都红了起来。  
蔡徐坤的声音却还在耳边，又用着那股子念情诗的腔调，拖长了尾音说：“宝宝，让我看看，好不好？”

有些话无需说得太明白。  
范丞丞呼吸变得急促，手指哆哆嗦嗦地摸索到领口，强撑着羞意解开了第一颗扣子。  
接下来是第二颗。

将自己剥干净的过程像是小动物一点点地袒露出最柔软的肚皮，以期被眷恋的对方能覆以温情。  
他除下身上最后一点布料，单薄的身体线条青涩却又隐隐有了肌肉分部匀称的轮廓。  
在蔡徐坤的引导声里，他咬着下唇伸手将自己圈住。

他曲起腿，整个身体都暴露在摄像头里，指尖虚握着性器，短促的喘音暴露了他的紧张，这种被人指挥着自渎的经历在此前他甚至都未曾想过。  
阴茎上的沟壑和青筋都显得极其陌生，自己的指尖好像带上了热度，落在阴茎的皮肤上，他唯有咬牙才能忍住不叫出声。

蔡徐坤在屏幕里解开了皮带，咔嗒的一声竟叫他有种头皮发麻的快感骤然涌上。  
男人柔缓的嗓音好像带着粘稠的蜂蜜，“现在，我要准备进去了哦，宝宝要做好润滑——”

范丞丞觉得自己身后的位置随着恋人的话自动自觉开始嚅动张合，他试探着将手指伸进去，竟轻易地被收缩的皱褶吞进小半个指节。  
于是手指没有章法地往更深的地方钻，没有润滑剂肠道干涩得他开始感觉到疼痛，于是溢着水汽的眼睛无辜又委屈，蔡徐坤安慰着“慢一些”，又轻易地说出他身体的敏感点。  
他遵循着指挥摸过去，按到前列腺的时候浑身剧烈地颤动了一下。

这和被两人压按的感觉又有不同。  
指节没入甬道，两方的触感都微妙得叫人抓狂。大概是源自于自渎的羞耻感，范丞丞在快感中羞得几乎要进行不下去，没坚持多久就在自己的手里和蔡徐坤的声音里泄了出来。

歪躺在床上，浑身疲软的范丞丞仰面看着屏幕，眼睛半睁半闭的模样像是随时要睡过去。  
却还是坚持着将脸颊在被面上蹭了蹭，说：“我好想你啊，坤。”  
蔡徐坤显而易见地怔了一下，又很快地收敛起表情，凑上前来亲了亲屏幕。  
“我也是啊，我的男朋友。”

 

第二天大年夜吃团圆饭的时候，范丞丞接到了陈立农的电话。  
他有些意外，又不敢在家里一帮子老老小小面前接起，毕竟他半点都想不出那个男人会对他说些什么，总不会特意打电话来拜年？  
说不行什么原因，他就是这么笃定。

这两年烟花爆竹的管制放宽了些，他躲到阳台的时候天空正绽开一朵绚丽的烟花，将整片暗蓝的天幕都染得泛着金色的红，灿烂得险些将他的思绪都给带跑了。  
陈立农在话筒的另一端喊他的名字——“丞丞？”  
遥遥传进耳里，霎时间千回百转的思绪回到眼前。

他眨了眨眼，不知是羞是臊地耳热起来，支吾着应了声，“我在。”  
不等他为自己莫名的情绪再多混乱几分，对方那往日里倍显冷静沉稳的声音这会儿却急促得像是串炮弹：“你现在能回S市吗？”  
“怎么了？”他不知所以然，却生出一股不好的预感。

“去看看坤。”陈立农的声音中尽是懊恼：“我现在在美国，最快也要明天下午才能到，如果，如果你——有在乎他的话，现在去看看他。”  
他话里的潜台词让人平白感到不适，范丞丞对男人这种全世界好像唯独他将蔡徐坤放在心上的自大反感至极。  
对于蔡徐坤，他当然在乎，他怎么可能不在乎！  
最终还是气闷地吞下反驳的话，抿了抿唇，问出一句：“坤为什么没有回家？”

电话那头声音停了很久。  
久到范丞丞以为陈立农的手机出了问题，正要开口试探，才姗姗来迟地传来一句沙哑又低沉的——

“他没有家了。”

一时间像是有无数的陨石从天空砸落在身上，又辣又痛地将他埋在了最底下。

 

07.

范丞丞不知道自己是怎么找出借口，大半夜在雪天里等了半天，才算打到的士回S市的。  
到达楼下的时候已经是深夜，天空簌簌地下起雪，他深一脚浅一脚地往公寓走。

用钥匙开了门，扑鼻而来的是浓重的酒气，门口的地面上泛着潮湿的反光，不远处滚落了一地的易拉罐。  
他才知道蔡徐坤这么能喝酒。  
用脚将空了的罐子踢到一边，他顺着一地乱七八糟的痕迹寻到了房间。恋人还未睡，倚靠着蒙着雾气的窗户，唇色都成了冰冷月光下映照的蓝。

他不由自主地放轻手脚，却还是惊动了对方。  
男人从窗台站起身，不知从身上什么位置掉下一根还未开封的注射器，落在地上咔嗒一声，还往前滚了两圈。

范丞丞在某个瞬间有血液凝结的冰冷，但蔡徐坤手足无措，苍白又无力的模样让他捏了捏自己的指尖，勉力扯起个笑容：“新年快乐，坤。”  
蔡徐坤像是才醒过神，三步并作两步地迈上前，将脸埋进他半截冰冷，半截温暖的脖子：“我没有用，我还没有用——”

那语气太像茫然又怕被丢弃的小兽，范丞丞一句重话都说不出，只将手落在他肩颈，有一下没一下地轻拍轻揉着。  
男人没有问他怎么会大过年的半夜过来，像是失去了思考能力，一心只想往温暖里钻。  
范丞丞心中的混乱不比对方少，但总归是仍有理智，一边将两人皆是冰冷的脸贴在一起，一边问他：“洗澡了吗？”

蔡徐坤的声音哑得像要失声，只余下在沙砾中磨过般的气音。  
“还没。”下巴在他肩上蹭了蹭：“一起？”

赤身相对的时候两人竟都没做些什么，蔡徐坤仍有些恍惚，范丞丞不敢去想那支注射剂，靠上去抬手帮他将湿漉漉的头发拨拢到脑后。  
玻璃珠一样的眼睛转动着望在他身上，两人湿润的皮肤紧贴在一起，蔡徐坤将头埋在他的肩膀，眨动眼睛时睫毛扫着皮肤有种细密的痒。

范丞丞确实被娇宠着长大，照料人的动作笨拙极了，用毛巾给恋人擦拭头发的时候不小心揪下了好几根。他看着展开的白色毛巾上金棕色的头发，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，蔡徐坤只是睁着双眼睛瞬也不瞬地看着他，直将他看得面红耳赤，才凑上前将他吻住。

他吻得很急促，没有往日的情调和温柔，几乎是在撕咬。  
范丞丞敞开口舌任他蹂躏，两人交叠着倒进床榻，床头仅余一盏一圈一圈缓缓转动的星星灯，蓝色的光斑在墙面和他白皙的身体交替着游过。

这场久违的情事更像男人追求安全感的挣扎，积蓄着太多范丞丞所不够了解却明白其复杂的情绪，像是末日前的最后一场狂欢，有多少无望就有多少淋漓尽致。  
致使两人在这场性事后迟迟不能醒来。

范丞丞在天差不多黑下来之后才悠悠转醒，蔡徐坤在身边仍睡得很沉，外面却传来了若有似无的饭香。  
他看了下手机，有两个姐姐的未接来电，因为他迟迟没接，所以发了信息，让他有喜欢的姑娘记得抓紧带回家，别害羞。他别扭地回了个没有，又说昨天陪人喝酒，才睡到现在，让家里别担心。  
没有将睡得很沉的人叫醒，他往身上披了件衣服，身后有钝钝的痛感，叫他忍不住揉了揉腰，才慢腾腾地套了件宽松的运动裤。

陈立农将砂锅端到餐桌前的背影先于其他画面地印进眼里。  
他走过去，男人脱了隔温手套将手扶在椅背上看他。

“你没什么要告诉我的吗？”范丞丞问。  
他拢着衣服，没怎么站直，斜靠在另张椅上，说话时脸盘微仰，鼻梁挺直，嘴唇微抿，往日里在他们面前甚少维持的清冷味道渐浓。  
陈立农说意外，又不多意外，没有正面回答，反而问：“他有用吗啡吗？”

范丞丞心尖颤了一下，那股冷淡像散开的烟雾，露出真切柔软的内里。  
“他怎么染上的？”声音也带着颤。陈立农望了他一眼，又垂敛下眼睫：“十几岁的时候，已经戒了。”  
“可以——”他将冰凉的手指紧抠在衣襟上，又不自然地蜷起，揣进口袋，低头盯着地面，“可以告诉我理由吗？”

理由？  
陈立农也记不大清了，发现蔡徐坤在注射吗啡的过程可以说是突如其来，当初二人还未如现在这样形影不离，他着实不知对方是在哪个间隙染上的。  
8岁那年的绑架事件留下了太多东西，也带来了太多伤害，他到现在也时常会后悔自己当初为什么会提议在那个下午去与家相距甚远的书店。如果他们那天没有离开家，蔡徐坤的母亲不会死，他的父母也不会因为他的失踪而分歧最终导致离婚，一方移民美国，他们或许都会比如今更加幸福如意。

可想这些没有丝毫意义。  
蔡徐坤已经被拉进深渊，他们之中总得有一个人站在烈日底下，哪怕曝晒雨打，也还能牵住那根唯一能将对方拉住的绳索。

手臂传来的压力将他从冗杂的回忆中拉了出来，回过神才发现范丞丞靠得很近，大抵是叫了他几声没见他应，才靠向他耳边。  
他转过头时这人正张着嘴要喊，水润的嘴唇像是刚刚舔过，舌尖在齿间若隐若现。

范丞丞被他突然的转头吓了一跳，僵硬着身体好不容易才没有后退，白皙的面颊却全然遮挡不住粉色，干巴巴地将手收了回去。  
他不自然地抿了抿唇，其实男人迟迟没有回答，他就已经没有能从对方口中了解真相的指望了。这不多奇怪，毕竟男人这么在乎他的恋人，怎么可能会同他嘴碎恋人的隐私，而恋人二字在对方眼里，恐怕也不多么有分量。

陈立农却未将眼睛移开，视线从他的唇扫上他的眼，出乎他意料地幽幽开口：“我和他认识了很多年，家住得也近，双方父亲是生意场上的故交，小时候不是我被养在蔡家，就是他待在我家……”

那年蔡徐坤的生日才刚过不久，前一天夜里两人将不知道哪个叔叔送的漫画看完，不知是包的时候包漏了，还是后面的故事还未画完，卡在半道的两人大晚上翻来覆去的讨论，最终陈立农提议说，不如第二天去市里最大的书城看看，兴许能寻到之后的部分。  
结果第二日还未到书城，两人便毫无抵抗力地被绑匪绑到了陌生的郊野。

逃出的那天晚上陈立农背着蔡徐坤走了很久，久到他除了机械地前进什么其余意识都没有，最终遇上了几个晚归选择走小道的乡下人，将下意识转身要跑，却最终脱力昏倒的自己和蔡徐坤送进了医院。  
父母及蔡徐坤的父亲寻来的时候状态都很不好，两天两夜的折磨，将往日里在商场打拼，精明又干练的三人生生磨老了好几岁。

陈立农醒来时蔡徐坤仍昏迷着，他年纪还小，只隐约听见医生说送得太迟，会落下病根。  
后来蔡徐坤染上吗啡后他才知道，那场高热和重度过敏过后他时常会感到疼痛，尤其是在知道母亲因为知道他被绑架而急忙赶回家，心神不宁地车祸过世后，那种疼痛好像入了骨髓。  
医生只在当初他疼得最厉害的时候给他注射过吗啡，年幼的蔡徐坤却深深记住了那种疼痛霎时远离的释然，在父亲另娶，母亲在生活中的痕迹随着父亲对他若有若无的排斥和漠视而逐渐消失时，他从陈立农所不知道的渠道买来了吗啡。

陈立农真正成长起来，大概就是从他戒毒开始。  
蔡徐坤从那个彻底不属于他的家里搬了出来，搬到了陈立农家里，在陈家仅剩的三口人，陈立农、陈父以及陈立农奶奶的支撑下开始了漫长的戒断。  
最初的抽搐与疲惫，到后来的癫狂与嘶吼，汗湿的头发，青白的脸色和手脚的勒痕都在陈立农心里留下不可磨灭的阴影。  
他逐渐开始清晰地明白，自己当初究竟做出了一个多么糟糕的提议。

从那时候起他几乎成为了蔡徐坤的影子。  
他们成为了形影不离的连体婴，蔡徐坤对他的依赖近乎病态，陈立农对他的包容也同样近乎病态。

他语气平稳得像在说起他人的故事，多年的辛酸和痛楚只是一笔带过，将几乎可以说是惨剧的故事说得毫无起伏，清淡的声线只稍有低沉，融在那种偏软的腔调里，好似不入心扉，却又太入心肺。  
陈立农自觉事情的起因转折早已埋在心里成了习惯，并未觉得苦楚，也不觉得为难，更像是成了生命的一个部分。

他低头看向范丞丞。  
男人狭长的眼睛蓄着一片要坠未坠的水光，唇角带着细微的颤栗，喘气声更重了些，像在压抑某些情绪。  
他下意识地扬了扬眉，男人像是才回过神来，眨眼的瞬间滚烫的泪珠跌落下来，被他侧过脸半遮半掩了去。

陈立农无意去观察他人的泪眼，也从来不喜别人流露同情，无论是对他还是对蔡徐坤，视线垂向另一边，心中为说出这件事而感到淡淡的后悔。  
范丞丞却突然声音沙哑地说：“这不怪你。”

“这不是你的错，陈立农。”

惊诧没过了复杂的思绪，陈立农怔忡着脸抬头看他。  
范丞丞的眼睫还沾着细不可查的水珠，抬起时眼底是漫天水色和叫人窒息的柔软。

陈立农抽出被男人不自觉握住的那只手，下意识地扶了扶眼镜，避开了这样的注视。

 

08.

蔡徐坤醒来时天黑得已经彻底。  
陈立农仍在床边捧着本书看，那支昨天滚落在地上谁都没有捡的注射器被他放在了身边，触手可及的位置。  
他莫名回忆起他前一次险些再次注射吗啡时，对方沉着张脸，将他的手指一根根从吗啡的小瓶子上掰开，对他说：“你如果想用，那么OK，我陪你。”

陈立农当时扒开注射器盖子将针头扎进吗啡软盖的动作太过一气呵成，以至于他立时将注射器连着瓶子一起打开，落在地上声响滞闷又清脆，像一道响雷打在他脑里，让他用抖得不像话的声音答应这个自幼一起长大的好友，以后再也不会再用吗啡。  
这个承诺支撑他走过多少个支离破碎的夜晚，就好像陈立农执拗地站在烈日之下，不愿让他彻底沦落，他在深渊里也同样畏惧将对方也一并扯下，只他自己独自一个深陷黑暗就够了。

他从没想过这会被范丞丞知道。  
昨天晚上毫无克制的疯狂一夜带给他心理上太多的纾解，以至于现在看到陈立农，除了险些违背承诺的心虚，还有大片的，没有看见恋人守在自己身边的彷徨。

陈立农阖上书本托了托眼镜，慢腾腾地说：“他在浴室。”  
他悬着的心才彻底落了下来，只在看见那根注射器的时候颤动几下，面上勉强维持着干巴巴的笑脸。  
“我把所有的事情都跟他说了。”

那强撑的笑容也随着陈立农这句话的落下湮灭在风中，蔡徐坤没有歇斯底里地大叫，也没有指责，只是愣愣地看着他出神，睡得红润的脸色在一点点地消退，像是陷入海市蜃楼却扑了个空的沙漠旅人，惊喜过后的绝望远比一望无际的无望要更戳人心肺。  
陈立农将声音压低了些，注视着他的眼睛，继续说：“他比我想象中要好。”

言下之意已经很明显。  
蔡徐坤嘴角抖了抖，露出一个似哭非哭，似笑非笑的表情来。  
范丞丞恰好在此时踏着氤氲的水汽走出来，走路的姿势仍是有些别扭，毛巾揉着湿发，看到他醒来时露出一个毫无阴霾的笑容来。

蔡徐坤听见他甜腻又带几分娇憨地喊他“坤”。  
就像在洞顶垂落下柔韧的藤蔓，能叫他轻而易举地从洞底爬出去。  
他张开手臂，恋人自动自发地走过来，沐浴露的淡香翻卷而来，他猛地将自己扎入其中，搂紧对方腰肢的手臂一收再收。

范丞丞将手落在他脑后，先是颇有些无措地试探着轻拍两下，见他在自己怀中蹭了蹭，才踏实下来地将手插入金棕色的卷发里，有一下没一下地捋着这头睡乱的发丝。  
眼睛忍不住瞟向坐在一旁的陈立农。  
对方丝毫没有被打量的自觉，镜片在昏暗的环境里彻底将那双透着疏离冷漠，却形状温吞的眼睛吞没，范丞丞却莫名知道这个男人也在回视着自己。

 

蔡徐坤的偏执比他想象中要更甚，却也没有触及到无法承受的底线。  
事实上范丞丞对蔡徐坤的黏糊很是受用，甚至比之前对方张嘴即来的情话更叫人安心。

夜里睡觉的时候他被恋人抱在怀里，白天睡多了的两人其实并不困乏。范丞丞枕在蔡徐坤臂上扯着他喉结上薄薄的皮肤，与他的呼吸缠得很近，在下一秒就贴在一起亲吻。  
这大概是他们之前少有的爱意大过欲望的吻，剥开一方鲜血淋漓的面具，剜去伤口后，最真实的本我终于被恋人知悉，被接受，被理解。  
蔡徐坤有种悬浮在梦中的虚幻感，唯有在亲吻中能摸到一丝踏实。

分开后两人鼻尖碰着鼻尖，撕磨了好一会儿，范丞丞才将脑袋蹭进他的肩窝，手顺着他的手臂，自然地来回抚摸。  
半晌后才小声地问：“还疼吗？”

蔡徐坤好费了些时间才反应过来他在问什么。  
晦涩的情绪熨在恋人来回安抚着他掌心的动作下，他哽塞了一下，才用嘴唇去贴着范丞丞的眉心，吞吐着模糊的字眼。  
“不疼了，很久之前……就治好了。”

父亲虽说漠视他，却也不会吝啬于金钱，而母亲在世时也有留过遗嘱，他身上有着公司百分之十五的股份，并不缺钱，再加上还有陈家在背后支持着，那个当年被判定难以痊愈的后遗症在他戒掉吗啡的第三年就在美国彻底治愈，遗留下来的只是心病，无药可医。  
范丞丞轻轻的呼吸落在颈侧，声音也充斥着软绵的味道：“明明还没治好。”  
蔡徐坤不知道该怎么回应，恋人的手落到他的心口，按在有力跳动着的心脏上，被他用手覆住了手背，更用力地压陷在布料和肌肉间。

轻吻落在他的唇缝间，像羽毛一样一拂而过，蔡徐坤低头看他泛着明亮光泽的眼，才又缓缓低下头去。  
“会治好的。”他声音沙哑淹没在热烈交合的唇齿间。

 

这一夜范丞丞再也没有滚进陈立农怀里。  
男人第二天醒来时身边的两人蜷成了一团，睡得正香。  
他戴上眼镜在床上呆坐了很久，眼前仿佛还有潮湿的水光在摇曳晃荡，乱了他的心神。

知道自己该起来锻炼再做点吃的，免得两人醒来还要挨饿。  
但不知哪里来的疲惫让他像是失去了滚轴转的动力，长时间以另一人为重心的生涯像是遇到了瓶颈一样陷入了茫然期。

直到范丞丞发出一声半梦半醒的鼻腔音，迟缓地睁开半边眼睛，哑着声音询问：“陈立农？”  
他才快速地眨了几下眼，收敛了脸上的呆怔，侧过头去看对方。

范丞丞却已经又合上眼，睡得泛红的脸庞从蔡徐坤的颈窝挣了出来，恬静得叫人想跟着一起好眠。  
陈立农将额前散乱的碎发往后捋了捋，没再看下去，趿拉着鞋起身洗漱。

之后的几日蔡徐坤黏范丞丞黏得很紧，却很少展露出欲望。  
三人干躺的几日，偶尔陈立农会想回到自己的房间，甚至偶尔看着范丞丞，他还会生出一股功成身退的惆怅。

大年初五的时候他们出了趟门。  
三个高挑的个子出现在超市里，在一群妇女中间显得格外的突出。

陈立农低头挑着水果，也仅限于打量表皮是否烂了，是不是太老连皮都皱了，是不是还太生仍未成熟。  
蔡徐坤和范丞丞两人说一旁说着话，距离太远听不太清，只有几个模糊的字眼传进耳里，不知道听到了什么，他恍恍惚惚地拿着一颗青色的发硬的橘子，动作莫名其妙地顿住。

范丞丞修长白皙的手伸过来，惊扰了他来得奇怪的情绪，将那颗橘子从他手里拖出来。  
“这个看着就很酸！”他用孩子气的腔调说。  
陈立农托了托眼镜，垂下眼睫看起来冷硬得有些不好惹，范丞丞却不知道为什么不再怕他，将橘子塞回他手里：“买回去你自己吃。”

他明知男人说的是对的，那颗橘子却还是落进了袋子里。  
而范丞丞只留给他一个气鼓鼓的背影。

 

那天晚上他们做了。  
蔡徐坤拨弄着男人敏感的身体，在沙发上将他压在陈立农身上，啃咬着他的后背，一寸寸地进入。  
陈立农很少有去观察这人身体的时候，大抵从前的性事都过得囫囵虚妄，他总想着这人迟早有一天会离开，太过漫不经心。  
这会儿的视角却能清晰地看见蔡徐坤是怎么掰开男人的身体，怎么将自己埋进去，男人臀部和腰窝折成怎样的曲线，腰肢又是怎样的纤细，衬得两瓣臀肉圆润又好捏，在好友的手下不断被折腾出不同的形状。

毛茸茸的脑袋枕在胸口磨蹭，卷曲的头发划弄着下巴，将他搔得蠢动。

蔡徐坤居高临下地看着他们，更多是在看范丞丞，偶尔也会挑眉看向他。  
陈立农回以一个扬起的眉梢，还未看清好友的反应，脸颊就被滚烫的掌心掰了过去。

他有些懵。  
范丞丞咬着下唇，用被肏得湿漉漉的眼睛瞪他。

这副模样太像在索吻，尽管陈立农与他之间好似从无温情，也不会吝啬于一个亲吻。  
他靠过去，将唇贴合上去的瞬间范丞丞像受惊一样地颤抖了一下。被夹着的蔡徐坤清晰感受到恋人一瞬的紧绷，绞紧的后穴险些让他直接缴械投降。

从来细致入微的陈立农却少见没关注到这点。  
他撬开无力的上齿，吮了吮男人下唇上印上的齿痕，才将舌尖探寻到口腔。

范丞丞的舌头无措地往后蜷着，手紧抓着他的衣襟，睫毛簌簌地抖动，却被他按住了肩膀和后脑，被动地仰起头承受。  
陈立农的吻和他显露出来的亦柔亦冷不同，也同蔡徐坤无论是情意绵绵还是激烈撕咬不同，那是一种冷淡中透出的体贴，细致地照顾到他口腔的每一个角落，引导他将这个吻逐步加深，一点点地蚕食理智，像顺着猫毛一样抚平他紧绷的情绪，之后才会从细节透出一些霸道，开始支配，让他只能盲从着起舞。

分开时是蔡徐坤用力地撞击着他的敏感点，直冲脑门的快感让他从亲吻的迷离里抽出身来，低低地呻吟。  
陈立农顺着他的唇角啃咬到耳根，让他无从躲避，被夹击着彻底陷进了欲海。

也没能看见男人借着他脸侧，悄然垂落的眼睫彻底遮住眼里蔓延开的情绪。

 

 

09.

那颗青色的橘子最后还是落在了范丞丞的手里。  
漂亮细长的手指剥开青色的外皮，浅色的汁水浸湿了指尖，用力时微微泛白的指甲往前是一小块挤成粉色的指尖肉。  
橙黄的果肉看起来有些酸牙，他试探地伸出舌头勾走一块，软滑的粉色舌尖舔过手指，还未等人惊艳，一张五官清透的脸就皱巴到了一起。

他举着剩下的果肉微撅着嘴，叫陈立农分神地想起不久前的那个亲吻，其实分开后他才后知后觉反应过来，当时压在自己身上的人许是不满自己看向蔡徐坤的原因，才会做出那样的举动。  
歪坐在好友怀里的男人倾靠过来，指尖还拈着瓣将白络都撕干净的橘子，抵到他的唇边。

他抬眼看过去，范丞丞脸上是毫无做作的天真，眼角眉梢都是融化了清浅冷意和防备之后的柔软娇憨，抵在他唇上的橘子被男人捏着在他闭合的嘴前轻轻戳了几下，无声催促。  
陈立农最终还是张嘴含下，酸涩的汁水和果粒在咀嚼间充斥满口腔，牙根泛出的酸软终究让他没能崩住表情。

范丞丞吮着手指上淌着的汁水，笑起来时还在齿间咬着，笑得实在灿烂，让他都快忘了不久之前对方是怎样在面对他是局促着手脚，如临大敌的模样。  
只是因为那天的谈话吗？陈立农不理解，也无意追溯源头。  
舌根的酸过去后，是唾液加速分泌的，让人难以察觉的甘甜，他用食指抵住眼镜的横梁，将它往上推了推。

范丞丞又将酸橘子给蔡徐坤试，选了最小的一片，见好友被酸得眯起了眼，笑呵呵地凑过去亲他。  
陈立农将视线转来，电视机里无聊的肥皂剧演到了撕心裂肺的档口，恶俗的暴雨泼盆，恶俗的分手，恶俗的昏倒。他心神在男女主角的嘶吼声里渐渐跑远，撑着下巴一动不动地发呆。

过了一会儿蔡徐坤进厨房切水果。  
陈立农不放心地抬眼看过去，这个从前切苹果都能把手切伤的老友翻着白眼将他“我来吧”这句话堵回了喉咙。  
不得已坐回位置，那股无所适从才又涌上胸膛。

范丞丞说过的话就萦绕在耳边。  
让他有种所有人都在往前迈进，唯独他踏步不前的仓皇。

“农农？”还带着橘子清淡苦涩气息的身体靠了过来，这还是范丞丞第一次这么叫他。  
他疑惑地望过去，男人探究的眉眼好似稚儿清澈见底的眼瞳，轻而易举地叫人看清其中试探的情绪。

“你最近怎么这么安静？”范丞丞歪着头说。  
他眉头慢慢皱起来，像在回忆什么地眼睛朝上张望，“而且好像从那天之后，就没见你笑过。”

尽管范丞丞早前觉得情事中的陈立农沉默又冷硬得让人有些发憷，却还记得这些年自己偷偷看蔡徐坤的时候，不经意间看进过眼里的陈立农的笑颜。  
不论高中还是大学，他认识的或是不认识的，所有人对陈立农的评价都很好，大抵也与对方常笑有关。  
笑容可以说是这个男人的标志，并非必不可少，但失去之后剩余的生人勿近也藏不住那张面孔后面的空洞。

闻言陈立农愣了一下，下意识想抬手碰碰脸颊，举到一半却又顿住，转而挑起眉笑了笑：“有吗？”  
他话语难得有丝亲昵，范丞丞却撇了撇嘴，低声咕哝了一句：“这么笑丑死了。”  
边说边扭过头，抱起手臂气鼓鼓地坐在另外一边，徒留陈立农看着他的侧影，又一度走了神。

 

寒假才过去将近二十日，他们大约还有十来天的假期。  
当然即便是放假，他们也不会每天都做，每周偶尔两次偶尔三次，最多也不超过四次。  
大抵是因为越来越在乎，而范丞丞还需同时接受两个人的缘故，蔡徐坤在这些日子里越发怜惜他。他大抵本质温柔，哪怕有着狮子座的霸道和因幼年阴影染上的病态心境，也知道收敛着控制自己。

陈立农则与他不同。  
初时的克制在越发了解对方身体的这个过程里逐渐分崩离析，由男人那些话引起的心态不稳让他在情事上越发放开了手脚。

范丞丞最初跨坐在他怀里时，潮红的面色中带着说不出的羞恼，因他不久前拍着自己腿说出的那句“上来”而怒目而视。  
蔡徐坤在背后吻着他的蝴蝶骨，仿佛浑身上下都是敏感点的男人颤抖着将胸膛挺到他跟前。  
陈立农指尖夹着已经立起的乳头，左右扯动了一下。

范丞丞咬着牙溢出一声闷哼。  
他没完全坐实在陈立农腿上，两条长腿曲叠在身下人身体的两侧，勉力地支撑着体重，双手扶在男人肩上，因为身后的亲吻不断地朝坐在单人沙发上的人挤靠过去。  
陈立农的手顺势揉上他滑腻的臀尖，本就大开的入口，被男人的大手揉捏着朝两边掰开，动作粗鲁，会阴处甚至有轻微的拉扯感。

他皱了皱眉，垂下头去看陈立农时眼尾都噙着红，嘴唇微微嘟着，一派叫人心软的模样。  
陈立农抬头去寻他的下巴，沿着线条，舌尖舔过嘴角。  
范丞丞没有反抗，只是抓着他肩膀的手稍稍收紧，凑得极近的陈立农抬眼只看见他垂敛着眼睫温顺极了的模样。

唇舌斜侧着往上，吻上他白皙的脸颊，直滑向耳郭。  
他才又咬起下唇，水汽开始弥漫上眼睛。

蔡徐坤进入得很温柔，范丞丞咬起的唇齿间溢出断续的呻吟。  
暧昧的男声贴在他的耳侧，随着性事的深入一点点染上沙哑的情欲，总让男人更进入状态。  
与蔡徐坤做爱的过程更像声线沙哑的男歌手独自在立麦前柔声浅唱着抒情歌，饱满的感情尽数落进时低时高的感性嗓音里。

陈立农将手往上滑在他腰上揉捏，往后仰开一些，看他沉陷在情欲里幽静又盛放的性感，好似被禁欲的绳索捆绑在身上，隐忍的表情反倒有种别样的色情。  
他动作越发轻柔，绵绵地游走在皮肤上，却更叫人难耐。  
范丞丞眼底摇晃的水光掺杂着欲望，天鹅似的修长颈项在蔡徐坤再一次顶入到深处时脆弱地展露在陈立农跟前。

他含住在眼前上下滑动的喉结，因为情热而渗出细汗的皮肤带着淡淡的咸味，让他不知不觉地吮出了力道，牙齿咬合在那片皮肤上，轻而易举地留下一个几乎要渗血的印子。  
范丞丞早在他张嘴的瞬间就扯住了他的头发，在发尾的地方不断揪扯着，像天鹅被咬断脖子窒息前最后的挣扎。

 

蔡徐坤抱着疲惫得抬不起一根手指的范丞丞去清理的时候陈立农照例没有跟去。  
取掉了眼镜倒在至少今晚没被他们折腾过的长沙发上，空气中情欲的味道在冬天的室内总是很难散去，陈立农捏了捏鼻梁，望着模糊的天花板静静地出神。

等蔡徐坤他们出来了，他才又拿着衣服进去。  
事后的清洗很简单，毕竟为了大家好，在做之前他们都会好好地清理身体，这会儿除了承受方的范丞丞，他和蔡徐坤都只需要冲洗一下。

他洗过澡后没有马上回房，而是在厨房取了罐冰啤，靠在料理台上有一口每一口地往嘴里灌着。  
陈立农并不热衷酒精，酒量却因为和蔡徐坤放纵着锻炼了出来，大冬天里滑进喉腔的冰凉液体像刀子一样划割着食道，他微眯起眼睛，没戴眼镜让他有些失了安全感。

“不睡觉？”蔡徐坤放轻了脚步从外面走进来。  
他眯眼看过去，在黑暗里只能看清个轮廓，但两人彼此熟悉得好像对方就是另一个自己，哪怕不睁眼他都知道蔡徐坤会是怎样一副神态。  
于是他也不隐瞒，只是点点头，“有点睡不着。”

“丞丞跟我说了。”蔡徐坤走到他对面，拉开易拉罐的拉环发出细微的脆响。  
“说了什么？”  
“他问我有没有怪过你。”因为吞咽啤酒而顿了下话音，蔡徐坤发出舒适的轻叹声，才慢腾腾地继续说：“我说，其实是有的，在最失意的时候。他真的一点都不会安慰人，嘴笨又直接，说其实这件事不能怪你，谁也不知道那天我们不出门，这件事是不是就不会发生，又是不是会有更糟糕的结果。但他说的也没错——”

他自嘲地嗤笑了一声。  
“其实那两个绑匪从一开始目标就是我们，哪怕不是那天下午，也可能会是第二天，第三天下午，说不定我们会没能逃出来，就那么死在当场，又或许在另一次的逃脱里，我们没能及时获救，我会因为高烧窒息休克而死掉。”  
“但或许——”陈立农忍不住要接话，却被他打断：“没有或许，其实我怪你的时候大概是我病情最重，染上吗啡的时候，那时候不管我想什么乱七八糟都是正常的。事实上，我一直很感谢你。”

陈立农不再说话，蔡徐坤摇晃着易拉罐的动作是他所唯一能看得清晰的细节。  
“除了感谢，我还很抱歉。”  
“这么多年是我拖累了你，但我在以后恐怕也得继续拖累下去。”  
“能接受我的歉意吗？”

陈立农的下颌线紧绷起来。  
蔡徐坤将喝了大半的冰啤举到他跟前。他抬起手，将手中的啤酒与之碰到一起，用的力气有些大，罐里的啤酒溅了出来，落在两人的手上。  
蔡徐坤怪叫一声，两人才对视了一眼双双笑出声来。

等笑够了，他又将罐底剩下的三分之一啤酒灌进口腔。  
咽下后突然问：“你喜欢上丞丞了吗？”

陈立农愣了一下，手指不自觉地用力，将易拉罐捏得发出“咔”的一声，铝制的光滑外壳凹下去一小块。  
他忙松开手，没去管那小块凹陷，偏着头沉默了片刻。

“我不知道。”  
他视线散乱地落在不知名的点，沉声回答。

 

10.

大三的下半学期如期而至。  
开学不久就有大四相熟的师哥找上门，叫范丞丞救场。

他们在大二那年有过一次双方都很满意的合作，也是那回范丞丞的编剧系才子的称号才传出系里，跟他迎新晚会上的钢琴表演一起成为学姐学妹口中追捧他的美谈。  
当天晚上他就拿到了师哥给的故事概述和师哥为女主角写的小传。

他坐在电脑前，肩背挺直，指尖落在键盘上轻轻地点着，没有敲下一个字。  
蔡徐坤在门口看了一会儿，推门进来，将陈立农泡好的牛奶放在桌上，弯腰碰了碰他的脸颊。

范丞丞回过神来，抬头看着他笑：“怎么还不睡？”  
蔡徐坤双手揉捏着他圆润的肩头，将脸埋进他颈侧，“你不在，睡不着。”见他耳根泛起了红，又忍不住在温热的皮肤上亲了亲，转移话题问：“剧本不好写？”

他果然被转开了注意力，用脸颊贴着恋人的鬓角，蹭了蹭：“也不是，就是……”  
师哥撰写的女主角的小传让范丞丞总在不经意间想起蔡徐坤。

这个故事里的女主角幼年生活幸福美满，但因为她一次无意间听到父母的对话，将父亲生意上的机密泄露了出去，在她父亲商场失利，知晓了前后关窍之后，随之而来的是无尽的家庭争吵，但这也没能维持多长时间，因为需要资金而将全副身家投入股市的父亲因为股市大崩盘而彻底破产，从公司的顶楼一跃而下。  
女主角的母亲心底一直记着是她将整个家害成这样，改嫁后对女主不闻不问。十几岁的时候女主遇到了人生中第一个劫难，她遇上了初恋，对方将她带进了五光十色的地下世界，也让她接触到了精神上的靡靡和堕落。拯救她的是一次险些要了她的命的休克，清醒过后她被母亲送进了戒毒所，在里面认识了作为医护人员的男主角。  
男主角即是她的救赎，也是她的另一场劫难。

男女主角故事中的大段空白需要范丞丞来填充勾画，但大抵是师哥写的小传里有几句描写格外地像是那天晚上自己所见过的蔡徐坤，范丞丞坐在电脑前脑子竟是大片的空茫和心痛，迟迟无法去构思男主之于女主是如何成为她的救赎，又是如何成为她的劫难。

蔡徐坤也不催促，只是顺着他的视线看向打开的文档。  
范丞丞无意隐瞒，恋人要看，他便轻轻滑动鼠标，好让他看得清楚。

只是侧面见过情绪冰山一角的范丞丞都觉得相似，更遑论有一部分人生轨迹重合的蔡徐坤。  
男人面上浅淡的笑容渐渐褪去，精致的面容一点点压上了青白，坚持看到最后只余下摇摇欲坠和眼中大片的茫然，生生刺痛了范丞丞的心。  
他回过身将人抱住，脑袋枕在他肩上，手掌轻抚着恋人的后背，却不知从何处劝说。

倒是蔡徐坤先回过神来，感同身受到底也只是感同身受，曾经那么多的过往都没能将他压垮，如今也就是个似是而非的故事，严格来说与他也并非完全相同，至少他见过更多的善良，拥有更多的救赎，还遇上了最好的人。  
视线落在范丞丞在台灯不算明亮的光芒下，线条显得格外柔和，消融了面容上天生的冷淡，反倒将他衬得温温润润，像块触手生凉的玉石，捂久了那上面的温度也不烫人，只不动声色地将暖意反熨过来。

蔡徐坤用鼻尖磨蹭着自己的恋人，笑声低沉，偏偏他声音柔，沉沉缓缓的，好听得很。  
“没事儿，别担心。”他说着，侧过脸亲着范丞丞抿着的嘴唇。

范丞丞面颊被他呼出的气息晕红，手不自觉地攀着他的肩，将自己往前送上去。  
他俩儿身高相近，甚至他还要更高上一些，但这会儿他倚靠着桌面，半曲着腿，吻上去的动作倒似女孩踮着脚尖将自己的爱恋倾情地送向心爱的男孩儿，姿态柔软又决绝。  
蔡徐坤对他总归是温柔极了，尤其是自新年起，范丞丞知道了一切之后，再无隐瞒，一个真实却丑陋的自己得到了爱神的眷顾，令他像是三月春日里的冰雪，逐渐消融了痛楚和防备，欢欢喜喜地将他的恋人迎进了自己充斥着灰白暗红的世界里。  
而他的恋人对他单调又不堪的世界却无半点嫌弃，甚至裹着不知名的种子，种在了他的世界里，日日浇灌。

吻毕分开，范丞丞靠在他怀里喘着气，脸颊的红染到了眼角，揉去了他最后一份淡雅，整个人成了蜜水似的甜。  
蔡徐坤爱极了这样的亲昵，用拇指摩挲着他光滑的脸颊，说：“好好写，到时候我和立农给你们配乐。”

学院里多得是今年的毕业生请两人帮着作曲配乐的，只是陈立农和蔡徐坤性子独，家境富裕又多挑剔，从不轻易接师哥师姐给的任务，倒更多是循着自己性子来写歌。  
范丞丞莹亮的眼睛抬起看他，瞳仁里闪着细碎的光彩，瞧着更像个喜形于色的孩子。  
蔡徐坤没忍住又亲了亲他，“我相信我们宝宝。”

晚些时候陈立农也过来了。  
他刚洗过澡，穿着件对襟睡衣，扣子没完全扣好，露了小半个胸膛。蔡徐坤正拖了张凳子在一旁看范丞丞根据小传捋着男女主角的人设，将故事的背景和主线一点点地填充进去，从梗概改成了大纲。  
视线滑过桌面上喝了大半的牛奶，他靠在门框上敲了敲门，笑着对两人说：“12点半了，两位小朋友，该上床睡觉了。”

他说这话其实并没有太多的含义，但他们三人关系亲密，范丞丞只听他说上床睡觉，心脏便跳错了拍，手下不小心按错了键，好好一个春妮打成了睡你，又慌手慌脚地删掉。  
蔡徐坤在旁边看见了，噗的一下笑出了声，靠在他耳边一个劲儿地哈哈哈，还带呼气。

范丞丞却是恼羞成怒，点了保存后就将笔记本往下一合，涨红了耳朵从椅子上站起来，从陈立农身边走过的时候还没好气地瞪了他一眼。  
陈立农挑着眉看他僵硬的背影走远，才去看蔡徐坤，“走吧，睡觉。”

第二日范丞丞一大早便有课，蔡徐坤睡惯懒觉爬不起来，陈立农倒是习惯了早起，到附近的公园晨练过后回来时顺便带回了范丞丞的早餐。  
寒假里养出来的惰性让这位小少爷难以从被窝的好眠中轻易挣扎出来，陈立农将他从蔡徐坤怀里抓出来，他还伸展着手脚跟只八爪章鱼似的缠过来。  
反而怀里骤然空了的蔡徐坤半睁开眼睛，见了这个场面低哑地笑了几声，从后面捏了捏范丞丞的屁股，翻个身又睡了过去。

被这一捏小少爷倒好像多了几分清醒，只是还不愿意起来，脑袋枕在陈立农的肩上来回地磨蹭，哼哼唧唧的黏人得很。  
陈立农颇觉有趣地捏了捏他的后颈，听他发出更舒服的哼声，手掌又从他脖子揉到了肩膀，没用几分力，怀中人不多在意，鼻腔发出的呼吸声甚至变得越来越绵长，眼见就要重新睡过去了。  
在后背放肆的大手就这么来到了前胸，捏着他胸膛薄薄的肌肉，动作渐渐变了味道。

范丞丞总算从睡梦的温柔乡被惊醒，眼底的被撩拨得泛着湿意，睁眼见是陈立农便气鼓鼓地拍开他的手，从旁边随便拽了件衣服套上，没想到却还是陈立农的。  
这人自己今天穿了身卡其色的衬衫，衣摆拢进黑色的修身长裤里，显得身高腿长，比往日穿着长卫衣更有气势。

范丞丞将陈立农昨晚换下的黄色卫衣套上，衣摆盖过了腿根，也遮住了他被轻易撩拨地站起的位置。  
他打赤着两条腿从床上下来，大概是天生的发色细软，颜色还浅，腿型笔直又干净，二十一岁的成年人双腿依旧带着少年的青涩，只有用力绷起时才会有肌肉的线条显露出来，这会儿光是走路，却不甚清晰。

陈立农坐在床上看着他光着腿踩着拖鞋，走到柜前随便拿了套衣服，也不在乎是谁的，挂在肩上后又弯腰去翻属于他自己的内裤。  
长卫衣再长，穿在一米八几的大个子身上也仅能遮住腿根罢了。  
男人往上推了推眼镜，不动声色地将对方不自觉的动作尽数收进眼底，眉梢倒是越挑越高，唇边的笑意也逐渐加深。

范丞丞拿好衣服转过身，见他盯着自己还老大不自在，左脚搭在右脚的脚背上蹭了蹭，两只拇指蜷来蜷去，干巴巴地问他：“你上午有事儿？”  
“没。”  
“那……”话说到一半顿了顿，十根脚趾干脆都蜷到了一起，后半句才从唇齿间挤出来：“你送我去教学楼。”

N大的校园极大，他们的公寓也仅是离校门近，真要到教学楼，徒步是不现实的。  
从前没有共享单车的时候大多数N大学生都自己备着自行车，后来共享单车的业务推行到了学校，自购自行车的传统就渐渐被扫码取代。

但蔡徐坤和陈立农却是各自都买了自行车的，平日上下学都是骑的自己的车子。  
范丞丞平时还是用共享单车的多，这会儿突然提出要他送，难免让人有几分奇怪，但陈立农看着他又羞又恼的模样，还是弯着唇角答应了下来。

 

11.

蔡徐坤和陈立农买的车子都是有后座的，毕竟两人偶尔有谁不想骑车，还能轮换着载对方，所以当初买的时候也就没有选择山地车。  
范丞丞从后面抓着陈立农的衣服，嘴里还咬着根棒棒糖。  
早春的风还很冷，他将脸埋进男人的后背，脸颊陷进羽绒衣里，轻薄柔软的质地让他好像能直接触碰到男人后背的肌理。

只含化了小半的糖粒被咬碎在口腔里，从小棍子上脱裂了出来，被他用舌头顶到了另半边嘴含着，小棍子还在门牙间叼着，被他咬着偷偷摸摸地顶戳着陈立农的后背。  
对方也不恼，车子骑得又稳又好，往日里挺直的肩背因为扶着车头而不得不弓着，范丞丞忍不住在男人突出的脊椎骨上蹭了蹭。

他们从幽静的小花园经过的时候范丞丞突然扯了扯他的衣角，糖棍还含着，模糊不清地说：“停会儿，在这儿停会儿。”  
陈立农又踩出了小段才总算停下来，调转了车头回到小花园中央，范丞丞从后座跳下来，打算一屁股坐在石椅上，被他及时地拉住。

细心的男人从怀里掏出纸巾，将石椅擦干净，才叫他坐下去。  
范丞丞摸了摸鼻子，晃着两条腿仰头看他：“你怎么这么讲究啊。”  
陈立农眼睛带笑地瞟了他一眼：“不是我讲究，是习惯了。”

讲究的人从来不是他陈立农。  
范丞丞才想起蔡徐坤偶尔细致得不染纤尘的毛病，哪怕不常在他跟前表现出来，也能从过往中窥见对方才是穷讲究的根由。  
跟这样的人呆久了，陈立农难免也染上几分习惯。

“你有话对我说？”男人坐在他身边，石椅并没有多长，两人坐得拥挤，范丞丞盯着男人放在膝盖上的手，骨节分明又修长的模样煞是好看。  
他伸手戳了戳，才戳两下，手指便被对方快速地包裹住。甩了两下没能甩脱，他轻哼了一声，在心中腹诽对方是个巨力怪，便任由男人裹着，开始思忖起该怎么开口。

意外的，不知是不是刚刚对方泄露出的熟稔的调侃，这会儿倒也没了刚起床那会儿的紧张，范丞丞大大方方地说：“我师哥的毕业作品，想请你和坤配乐作曲。”  
“坤不是答应了？”陈立农疑惑地看了他一眼。  
范丞丞眨巴眨巴眼，问：“你怎么知道的？”明明昨晚两人跟自己一起躺下，他睡前还构思了好久的细节，直到身边两人的呼吸都变得均匀绵长才睡过去，难不成是半夜爬起来交流过？

“坤主动说要帮忙的吧。”陈立农越过他后背，将手撑在了长椅的边缘，看起来像是从身后揽着他，“他不主动，你才不会轻易找他哦。”  
范丞丞平日里看着爱撒娇，尤其近段时间更放开了些，偶尔还会缠着蔡徐坤要去超市或是哪里，将嗓子掐得软绵绵的，但真正碰上什么事儿，却是个倔强性子，加上本质通透，轻易不会去麻烦别人，尤其不会去麻烦蔡徐坤。  
陈立农将两人看得真切，哪怕蔡徐坤不说，他也能摸出来龙去脉。

男人的眼睛隔着镜片依旧有些失真，但靠得近，其实也能看得清晰。  
范丞丞和他对视了一会儿，直到树顶一声麻雀的啼叫才回过神来，快速地眨巴了几下眼睛，转过脸傻愣愣地盯着地面，干巴巴地问：“那你答应吗？”

陈立农看了会儿他的侧脸，回答：“你知道我和坤总是一起的。”  
一个人答应了，和两个人答应了其实并没有什么区别。  
范丞丞这会儿却反倒转过来看他，说话时一字一顿显得铿锵有力：“可是你是你，坤是坤，你又不是他的附属品，我当然要问你的意见，你因为他答应了而答应我的请求，这也只是你的选择啊。”

范家的家教和对小儿子的宠爱刻进了这个男人思维和血液的每一处，将范丞丞雕琢得无暇剔透，说出的话做出的事，都有着属于男人自己的执拗和动人。  
陈立农维持着空白的表情几秒后，漫天的笑意终于叫他弯起了眼，噗嗤一下笑出声来。

他手臂突然揽上范丞丞的腰，整个人笑得歪在怀中人肩上，笑得眼泪都快渗出来，被他偷偷地在男人肩膀上蹭掉。  
范丞丞被他笑得莫名其妙，气鼓鼓地撅着个嘴，还伸手去拽这个笑得形象都没有的家伙的耳朵。

三人里就陈立农没打耳洞，耳垂不算厚，但摸着柔软，他一下没忍住多捏了几下，才有些心虚地去看对方。  
男人的眼镜滑下了好些，睫毛温顺地下垂着，眼型看着乖巧，笑弯了甚至像是什么犬类的眼睛。

范丞丞好像从未这样仔细打量过他的容貌。  
那副眼镜像是保护面具一样地扣得严实，哪怕情爱中也鲜少脱下，冰冷的镜框将属于男人本该有的暖色压得彻底，否则也不会叫范丞丞畏惧了他那么久——当然，恋人的奇怪癖好是他心中膈应的另一个原因。  
他忍不住伸手将他鼻梁上的眼镜取下，陈立农仍有稚气的脸颊立刻变得生动青涩起来。

视线变得模糊让他看人的时候不自觉地眯起眼睛，往日里范丞丞一定会觉得有些凶，但这会儿不知是不是对方才笑过不久，他又觉得那模样有种走丢了的大型犬装腔作势的味道。  
想着便一边笑了出来，心性还未完全定性的大男孩从男人怀里挣脱出来，往前小跑了几步后才回过身晃了晃手里的眼镜，得意地抬了抬下巴：“喂，你的眼镜还要不要了？”

陈立农仍旧坐在石椅上，脸上是缓慢地，舒展开的笑容。  
范丞丞心下一个咯噔，扭头就要跑，没跑出两步就被人捞住了腰捉了回来，粗鲁地拽到了一旁，后背被抵在了树上。

他心下一急，将男人的眼镜甩进了一旁的灌木丛里，推了推对方压迫过来的胸口，急促地说：“快去找你的眼镜！”  
陈立农依旧眯着眼，面庞越逼越近，与不久之前相差无几的神态却生出了决然不同的意味来。

范丞丞有些意识到了那双眼睛背后的透出的讯息，抵抗的动作还未实现，手腕就被两只有力的手掌紧紧攥住，与被吻住的瞬间一起，让他心脏像是被揪了一下般的差点喘不过气来。  
他们的关系讲来确实奇怪，接吻也不过第二回，往日里尴尬和莫名的对立情绪占了多数，哪怕后来关系缓和了，也到底是有几分局促。

这个吻比起上回的有些凶。  
范丞丞被动地仰起头，右边手腕已经被松开了，男人捏着他的后颈像是猎人提着他的猎物，吮着他嘴唇的力道更重，他被堵得发不出一点声音，鼻腔溢出的仅是软绵的哼吟。  
男人太知道拿捏他的弱点，拇指蹭着他的喉结，够弄着他的舌头，叫他出了酥麻和骨软再无其他能占据空白的大脑。

因为抵抗而抬起的手慢慢揪住男人的衣服最终环住宽阔的肩背，他情不自禁地在热烈的缠吻里回应起来。  
擦枪走火前陈立农总算将他松开，滚烫的手掌也从他下摆里抽出来，指甲离开前划过腰侧的皮肤还险些叫他双腿一软。  
范丞丞靠在树干上喘着粗气，嘴唇红肿得唇角都好似被咬破，裂开了道口子渗出细密的血珠。

陈立农伸手给他抹去，指尖才落在他唇上，却惹得还十分敏感的范丞丞一个轻颤，水润潮湿的眼睛就这么哆嗦着抬了起来。  
男人好笑地又伸出尾指碰了碰他发烫的嘴唇，这回他哆嗦得更厉害，软着腿从他的手指底下躲开，一溜烟地跑得老远。

陈立农见他越走越远，颇有些要从这里步行到教学楼的意思，才慢腾腾地道灌木丛里找自己的眼镜。  
范丞丞扔的这一下没用多少力，眼镜就挂在上面，容易找，也没怎么刮花。他长腿一伸跨上了车，轻而易举地追上了可以说得上是在竞走的编剧系才子。

“上来。”他朝才子扬扬下巴，嘴角噙着若有若无的笑。  
范丞丞却像是被踩了尾巴的猫，扭头就往另一个方向跑。只是人腿怎么可能跑过轮子，哪怕只有两个轮子。

陈立农游刃有余地追上他，那把还带着湾岛腔调的嗓音轻快地落在身侧问：“你不用上课了哦？你这节课是选修课，会点名的。”  
“闭嘴！”范丞丞这会儿觉得他的笑脸烦透了，烦得他喘不过气来，偏偏这人还追着他跑，将他追得越来越慌，却又说不清在慌些什么。  
以至于被拽住手肘的时候，他想也不想地狠狠将手一抽，眼也不眨地埋头往前。

直到自行车砸在地上的声音将他惊醒，范丞丞急忙转过头去看，见陈立农连车带人地摔在地上，那股慌乱好像又变了味道，团团将他的心脏包裹住。  
他往回跑的速度比离开时的还快，未站稳就弯着膝盖跪在地上，期期艾艾地问他：“有没有摔到哪里？”

陈立农甩了甩手，掌心蹭了地面，有些脏，他用手背托了托眼镜，好整以暇地问他：“现在可以去上课了吗？”  
范丞丞被噎得半天说不出一句话来，过了好久才气呼呼地挤出一句咬牙切除的——  
“陈立农你这个骗子！”

 

12.

伞外的雨帘密密地下，噼里啪啦打在伞面，吵得叫人心慌。  
范丞丞扯了扯毛衣的领子，将小半个下巴都埋进宽松的高领里，只露出细软的棕色刘海下一对雾蒙蒙的眼睛，无神地不知落在了哪里。

蔡徐坤撑着一把彩虹色的伞，两人并肩走着，说起今天上课时自己睡了一整堂课，结果在下课前被必修课的老师点名叫起来回答问题，差点回答不上来，又自嘲地说感觉陈立农一请假，他在老师眼里的存在感就成倍增长。  
他说话的声音不高，还未有哗啦啦的雨声大。但两人靠得近，低缓的说话声就落在耳边，范丞丞心烦意乱地不敢去看他的眼睛，直到男人的声音停了下来，两人静静地往前走了几步，才忍不住抬眼去看。

蔡徐坤正边走边看着他。  
恋人的那双眼睛一直是最明亮的那颗星。  
范丞丞每每被这样一双眼睛注视，就蓦然生出无限的坚持和勇敢，哪怕曾经只能远远地看着，这双眼睛也支撑着他走过漫长孤独的单恋期，更遑论如今这双眼睛里流淌的尽是柔情蜜意。

“心烦？”许是见他怔住，温热的指尖落在他脸上，熨烫了泛凉的皮肤。  
范丞丞的肩膀被男人往怀里揽了揽，两人挨得更紧，寒流倒灌还夹着雨的春天里，他将脸贴进男人的肩膀，亲昵又依赖地蹭了蹭，却没有出声。

他们并肩走在雨里，伞沿坠下的雨珠沾湿了蔡徐坤的半个肩膀，范丞丞却始终被护得很好。  
从校园一路走到家很远，范丞丞抛掉脑海里糟乱的思绪，被恋人的体温包裹着开始低声交谈起来。

两人回到家时陈立农还未归，大抵是因为有了范丞丞的缘故，这回他并未迟疑多久就选择了飞往美国，去见手术成功的母亲。  
从前日起公寓里就只剩下蔡徐坤和范丞丞两人。

按理来说，范丞丞该觉得高兴，毕竟他最开始接受这份畸形的关系仅仅是出于对蔡徐坤的爱，在充斥满了三人关系的生活里骤然出现了转机，该选择抓住这个机会的时候，甜蜜却无法成为二人间唯一的讯号。

睡前没人再为他们泡牛奶，一日三餐总得到两人一方饿了才会恍然想起该点餐，睡觉时背后仿佛空了一块儿，冷风好像都从缝隙里灌进来，缺了一个人的生活并不像他想象中那样自在，反而像是上帝从他们安稳的生活里抽调了点什么，哪怕不轰烈，也不叫人感到撕心裂肺的疼，也总归有些难以适应。  
范丞丞觉得被养成这样习惯的自己糟糕透顶，这甚至让他有些不知该如何应对恋人的温柔体贴，束手束脚地甚至连刚粗略写好的剧本也无法进行更细致的修改。

他不知道蔡徐坤是否有察觉出自己的不妥，不敢想，也不愿去想，像只鸵鸟一样将自己埋在遗世独立的世界里，自顾自地不听不看。  
却逃不过内心的谴责。

 

两人吃过饭后各自坐在书房的一角。  
范丞丞对着自己的文档发呆，蔡徐坤则对着乐谱发呆。  
好半晌，他终于捏着涨疼的眉心转过头去看，恋人早已搁下了手里涂涂画画的乐谱，撑着下巴盯着他发呆。

蔡徐坤不笑时模样有些冷，大抵是因为唇形的缘故，看着总像是蓄着些脾气，垂敛着的眼睛又眼角微吊，半睁半闭的就是有一股漫不经心的味道。  
范丞丞心口一紧，打算合上笔记本的动作霎时间乱了分寸，啪嗒一声扰了恋人不知跑到哪里的心绪，回过神来后眉眼一弯，又是柔和又端方的模样。

他心中更不好受，像是被扔进了又酸又涩的柠檬汁水里，整个人浸得没了精神气，眼梢还带了点红。  
蔡徐坤靠过来，在他腰上轻揉了两下，呼吸缠了过来，他眨眼的动作一滞，颤抖着闭上，柔顺地敞开唇齿。

恋人吻得急切，将他抱到自己的工作台上，放过那台已经被挤到一边的笔记本，却将乐谱的稿纸给压住。  
范丞丞忙抵住他胸口将他往外推了推，“你的稿子……”  
男人的眼睛有些红，没由来的红。他瞧见了鼻尖酸得想哭，等对方将纸张胡乱地摞好，才将手伸过去抚摸恋人的脸。

蔡徐坤抓着他的手轻咬他的指尖，眼底的红消退了些，唇畔也弯出笑容，舌尖在指腹轻轻扫过。  
范丞丞从颈根泛起颤抖，直传到指尖，偏长的眉眼全无攻击性，像食草的小型动物，被对方的爪子拢在掌心。  
男人分开他的腿将自己抵进他的腿心，手掌伸进衣服下摆，在柔韧的腰肢上揉捏。

他做得有些急，手掌往上捏着范丞丞乳尖的力道颇大，有些疼，范丞丞兀自忍着，上齿咬着下唇，模样可怜又可爱。  
蔡徐坤要剥去他的衣服，他抬着手臂，又撑着桌子，没一会儿就被剥成干净的羔羊。

书房明亮的白炽灯打在他冷白的皮肤上，起伏的胸膛甚至带着珍珠色的光泽，点缀的两边的乳尖也透着比以往更深一些的红。  
他们甚少在这样明亮的环境做，范丞丞双腿蜷着夹着蔡徐坤的腰，晕红不知从何而起晕得通身都是，锁骨下方一片和脸颊尤为严重。  
蔡徐坤细致地在他白皙干净的身体啃咬，指尖在在嘴里含湿后在他后方的入口轻轻地压按，试探着往里戳刺。

范丞丞的腿被他推到了桌沿踩着，笔直修长的一双曲成了M字，冰凉的桌面被他的体温都熨暖，他的手不得不往后撑，手指扣在了另一面的桌沿上，感觉这张桌子几乎快盛不住自己，身体细细地抖着。  
蔡徐坤啄吻着他的身体，往下含住他已经情欲高涨的阴茎，用舌尖套弄了几下，吐出来时涨起的茎柱已经泛着湿漉漉的光泽。

他又用手套弄了几下，指甲抠过顶端的铃口，灵活地拨弄着下方的囊袋，嘴唇轻抿着柱身上紧绷的表皮，偶尔吐出的舌尖勾勒阴茎上的沟壑和经络。  
范丞丞抖动着泄在他手里，几滴射在了蔡徐坤的侧脸，他面红耳赤地喘着气，却抬不起一根手指去擦，湿漉漉的眼睛快淌出水来。

蔡徐坤不在意地用手指抹掉，将另一只手里拢住的精液往他身体里送。  
不应期的身体因爱恋而变得越发敏感，潮湿的指尖一扎进深处范丞丞就开始小口小口地吸气，已经习惯了这种性爱的入口在恋人熟练的开拓下放软开合。  
未进行多久，蔡徐坤便拉开裤子挤了进来。

范丞丞手肘一软，整个人倒在桌面上。  
他较桌面的宽度要高太多，肩膀和半个胸膛都悬在外面，腿又曲着，整个人重心都好似在往下倒栽着。  
蔡徐坤将他从这个姿势里拉回来时他有种头脑充血的晕眩感，肩膀靠进恋人的怀里，双腿夹着男人的胸骨两侧，他蜷着身体几乎被整个抱起。

男人冲撞的动作越来越急切，他不得不用双手环着对方肩膀，勉力维持住自己的平衡，呻吟却难以再压制，软绵绵地靠在恋人耳边低哼着。  
蔡徐坤侧过头将他亲吻，有些着急过了头，像在寻求着什么，越来越快的动作带着点虚张声势和弱势的可怜，范丞丞吃力地抱住他的脖子，将自己贴过去，张开唇将男人含住，主动将对方的舌头迎进口腔。

等到恋人发泄在身体里，范丞丞早已无力支撑曲着的腿，由着对方从背后再次插进他的身体，将他整个人都抱在怀里，一起窝进那张恋人最常待的转椅。  
转椅不算宽大，范丞丞身体里被他撑得满满涨涨，却依旧有感觉内里的液体在顺着肠壁往下滑。往前看桌面，上面还有他们方才胡来的痕迹，精液的腥膻气息萦在鼻尖，挥之不去。

蔡徐坤将下巴撑在他光裸的肩上，圆润的鼻尖磨蹭着他的耳根和颈线，声音压得低沉发哑。  
男人叠声喊着他的名字，带着微不可查的颤抖和请求。  
范丞丞扣在他手臂上的指尖一点点地用力，回应地侧过头去亲吻他。

他说：“丞丞我爱你。”  
范丞丞感觉自己的泪腺越发不受控制，除了哽塞着回应着“我也是，我也爱你”之外只余下细碎的抽噎声。  
他甚至不知道自己在哭什么，心脏像是缺了一大块，还有杂乱的情绪在不断地将他啃噬，将他整个人都搅得一塌糊涂，只余下一片令人窒息的刺痛。

蔡徐坤用手背将他脸上的泪水揩去，扳过他的脸轻声细语地哄着，叫他别哭，声音里含着叹息，吻里也带出苦涩。  
范丞丞用力揉了揉眼，抽着鼻子迎合他的吻，鼻尖不断地与他磨蹭，带着难以言说的慌张。

蔡徐坤却只是将他的脸托住，从侧面探出了脸，温柔至极地在他潮湿的脸颊落着碎吻。  
“别再哭了，我的宝贝。”

 

13.

彻底哭过一场后，之后几天范丞丞的情绪稳定了很多。  
他跟老师请了一个星期的假，在家里把剧本精雕细琢地完善修改了好几遍，还给蔡徐坤细细地读过，两人就着细节讨论了一番，才满意地将剧本发给已经催了他两天的师哥。

对方大抵还不在线，没有马上回复。范丞丞伸了个懒腰，看了眼右下角的时间，已经接近晚上10点，蔡徐坤却还没回来，他有些担心。  
音乐系为一个多月后的校庆组织了一场大型的活动，蔡徐坤和陈立农自然在受邀之列，当然也只是以表演者的形式。今晚算是活动负责人组织的一场交流会，因为辅导员和指导老师也会在，蔡徐坤倒不好不参加，吃过饭后就离开了，到这会儿也没回来。

他正拿起电话要打，门外传来咔嗒一声。  
范丞丞探出头去，那声“坤”还未叫出口，修长又风尘仆仆的身影将这个字眼压回了喉咙。  
他手中还拿着手机，在男人淡淡的视线中像是暴露在野兽狩猎范围的猎物，手足无措又蠢蠢欲动着逃跑，心底的畏惧却叫他不敢动弹。

陈立农将行李箱推到一边，脱去长风衣露出里面还带着折痕的白色衬衫。  
他的头发往上梳起，露出光洁的额头，看上去像是去参加完什么宴会后赶回来，金属边的眼镜将那张一周未见的脸勾勒得更多几分冷硬。

范丞丞攥紧了手机，干巴巴地朝他打招呼：“嗨，你，你回来啦。”  
陈立农将风衣挂在单人沙发的椅背上，长腿几步迈到他跟前，还不等他后退，便伸手一捞将他塞进怀里。  
雪松淡雅的香味闯进鼻腔，和男人往日里的气息有些不同，多了一股子成熟忧郁。  
范丞丞在这个气息里软化下来，敏感得察觉到男人的状态有些不对，不好将人推开，只有赤红着脸任由他抱。

陈立农却向来克制，这个怀抱未曾维持太长时间，男人边在他后脑轻揉两下，沉默地往后退开。  
隔着镜片范丞丞也能看清对方眼下重重的青色，干燥的嘴唇更是开裂起皮，像是久未喝水，唇色淡得有些不大健康。  
他不敢贸然问这个男人怎么了，只是将视线从对方脸上移开，从另一边绕出去，到厨房倒了杯温水。

出来时陈立农已经整个人瘫在沙发上，摘下了眼镜正揉捏着落着两道印子的鼻梁，那些遥遥挂着的疏离和成熟好像都被疲倦席卷而去，让他想起这个男人实际上较他还要小上几个月。  
范丞丞将温水递到他跟前，他低声道了句谢，说：“陪我坐一会儿好吗？”

像是回到了这份关系刚开始的时候。  
范丞丞手脚局促地坐在男人身边，不同的是当时的紧张是出于彼此太过陌生却过度侵犯了身体领域的尴尬，如今的紧张是彼此熟悉之后侵犯了心理领域的尴尬。  
他很难说清这两种决然不同的不适应究竟哪种更糟糕，或者说，他们出现在彼此的生活里兴许就是件糟糕的事。

“剧本写完了吗？”陈立农问，自然地将他搁在腿上的手裹进掌心，捏着他的手指把玩，却好似捏在他心上一样叫他心脏胡乱一跳。  
“写完了。”他短促地回答，扭了扭手腕试图将手从男人手里抽出来，却反倒被十指交扣地握住。  
男人没有看他，只是盯着他的手，语气平常地说：“让我握一会儿。”

范丞丞没由来的无法拒绝，又理所当然地感到烦躁。  
他一边想起还未归来的蔡徐坤，思忖着该打个电话，一边又无法克制住自己乱了拍子的心跳，眉心紧紧地搅着。

“坤呢？”陈立农好像终于想起来这件事，从沙发上直起身问。  
范丞丞趁机将手抽出来，不自在地用另一只手将这只手的手腕裹住，说：“他去学校开会了，关于那个校庆活动的。”  
男人点点头，从口袋里掏出手机拨出了电话。

他开了外放，蔡徐坤的声音在一片杂乱的背景声里传来，清凌凌地带着股子疏离的冷意。  
“怎么了，立农？”  
陈立农的眉心皱起，“我到家了，你现在是在哪里？”  
“系里学生会组织的聚餐，我很快就回去了，丞丞在旁边吗？”

陈立农将手机递给范丞丞，他抿着唇接过：“坤，你大概还有多久才回来？”  
“很快，但大概还要一会儿，你跟立农先睡吧，不用等我。”那头的声音显而易见地和缓了些，令他在身边男人目光的注视下不由得红了耳根，只得低声地应了句：“好。”

电话挂断，陈立农歪着头朝他笑了笑：“坤恢复得好像还不错，比我在他身边的时候好多了。”  
他只是将挂断的手机往掌心里紧了紧，干巴巴地接道：“可是他很想你。”  
“那你呢？”

陈立农问出的话叫他脑子空白了一瞬，他不知该顺应自己心意回答“想”，还是该撇清关系地回答“你在开玩笑？”，他甚至不知道自己脸上是否暴露出不该流露的东西。  
迟迟没有得到回答，男人看起来也并不在意，扶了扶眼镜又朝他笑了一下：“只是开个玩笑。”  
范丞丞却感觉自己像是被兜头破了盆冷水，冷淋淋地站在风里，由里至外的冷。

他从沙发上站起来，手中还抓着手机，生硬地说：“我要睡了。”  
陈立农就坐在原本的位置看着他，目光追随着他进入房间，才缓缓地收回。

躺在床上范丞丞却迟迟睡不着。  
他点开蔡徐坤的电话，旁边的头像是恋人刚换不久的，两人的牵手照。

屏幕的灯光暗下，他翻了个身，将手交叠着搭在肚子上，直愣愣地瞪着天花板发呆。  
陈立农似乎拿了衣服进了浴室，哗啦啦的水声隐隐约约地传进寂静的房间。他烦躁地在床上烙饼似的来回翻着身，最终还是打开了聊天软件看看有谁在线能陪他说说话的。

刚打开app，师哥的信息就径自弹了出来，用了好几个表情包表达了自己的惊喜，留下一句我要赶紧打印出来品一品，就再也没有其他回复。  
范丞丞发了个表情过去，对方的头像暗淡，大抵是真的下线打印剧本去了。

随便在网上逛了逛，校园的圈子真的太小，范丞丞竟然在别人的心情里看到了蔡徐坤。  
男人自己坐在角落，身边坐着个女孩像是在同他搭着话，他的帽檐压得很低，看不清有没有回应。  
范丞丞将几张图翻来覆去地看，又在另两张的角落阴影里找到了自己的恋人。他看起来像是匹离群索居的孤狼，哪怕在自己面前再温柔，与世界依旧有着难以消去的距离感。

他将半张脸埋进枕头里，指尖在屏幕上来回滑动，将这张存下来的照片一会儿放大，一会儿缩小。  
外面的水声不知什么时候停下，脚步声重起来的时候他忙将手机往枕下一藏，闭上眼睛浑身僵硬地假装自己睡着。

陈立农推开门进来，拿走了吹风机又出去。  
范丞丞待人走后才又翻了个身，不敢再看手机，关掉了图片后将它放到了桌上，背对着陈立农一直睡的那一边，将被子裹紧。

他以为自己会睡不着，但这几天精力集中于修改剧本着实消耗了他不少脑力，不多会儿就迷迷瞪瞪起来。  
直到陈立农翻身上了床，他才陡然被惊醒一样地颤了一下，整个后背都僵直起来。

男人从后面抱住他的腰，将脸埋进他的颈根，呼吸扫在皮肤上，他咬住了下唇克制住自己躲开的动作。  
他以为这就像不久前在客厅的那个拥抱一样，只会持续很短的时间，毕竟从前男人极少在床上主动地抱他，最初少有的自己先醒来时发现他们缠在一起，也都是自己主动手脚纠缠，男人平躺的睡相正经得要命。

但这回陈立农却迟迟没有将他松开。  
对方呼吸喷洒的那小块皮肤甚至已经敏感得快让他跳起来颤栗，他终于没能忍住在男人怀里动了动。

在挣开的前一秒，陈立农沉沉的声音传进耳里。  
“我妈妈差点没有救回来。”

范丞丞挣扎的动作僵住，顾不上自己刚刚是在装睡，维持着还在男人怀里的姿势，他动作幅度很小地转过身，仰面看着男人陷进黑暗的面部。  
“她的手术不是成功了吗？”他细声细气地问，将手贴上男人的脸颊，摸到一片干燥后蓦地松了口气。

过年那会儿他就知道，陈立农父母离婚后陈母移民美国，跟他的外公外婆住在一起，联系不算少，只是因为蔡徐坤的问题陈立农不常有机会出国，除了母亲回国探望之外，其实见面的机会并不太多。  
去年下半年陈母被查出了肿瘤，陈立农过年才知道这个消息，将蔡徐坤交托给父亲后就飞往了美国，只可惜蔡徐坤更情愿待在学校旁的小公寓里，陈父拗不过他，只得答应，陈立农最终只在美国待了一个星期。

陈母动这个月动手术前并未告诉他，手术成功后才欢天喜地地喊他过去，只是他到美国的第三天母亲的病情却急转直下，当天晚上就送进手术室，一直到第五天凌晨才从手术室转入ICU。  
陈立农才知道人的生命是这样的脆弱，脑子空洞地在手术室外几乎站了一整夜，还见到了母亲领养的孩子。

大抵是因为怕他心中膈应，每次他来美国，母亲都不会叫他瞧见这个领养的兄弟。对方看起来比他还要伤心，站在他身边与他一同遥遥地望着手术灯，一同煎熬。  
这次的手术很危险，却也相当成功。  
他与那名被领养的兄弟一同换上无菌服进入ICU，对方啪嗒啪嗒掉着眼泪时他甚至觉得自己冷硬得像个石头人。母亲慈爱的目光令他如芒刺在背，她还记着他只请了十天的假期，又知道他挂念蔡徐坤，从ICU转入普通病房后还叫那位还在掉着眼泪的兄弟带他同家里其他人好好聚聚。

离开前那位兄弟为他办了个派对，很热闹，顺带庆祝母亲又一次渡过难关。  
派对结束后他只换下了那身由外婆准备的衣服，连头发都未曾散开，就连夜赶往了机场。

在飞机上的十几个小时里，他花了大半的时间在想自己是否在感情上有所缺陷，他想到了父亲，想到了蔡徐坤，最后想起了范丞丞。  
于是在剩下的时间里，他一直在思考着蔡徐坤的那个问题。直到在回到家，看到这人拘谨的笑容时，他才得到答案。  
他想他是喜欢范丞丞的。

 

14.

蔡徐坤回得比他想象中的要晚。  
这场交流会不像他以为的那样是在系里学生会办公室开的，大抵新上任的学生会主席想营造轻松的氛围，加上有个年轻的指导老师一起，一行人去了附近新开的一家餐厅，灯光昏暗，颇有情调，他们一帮人占了好几张桌，拼成了一张坐了一圈人的长桌。

他心不在焉地听着，这种氛围并不十分严肃，更有文体部的部长舌灿生莲，席间大家都是一派祥和愉快。  
唯独蔡徐坤格格不入。  
他猜测大概从一开始，不知道会议是这种模式的只有他自己。

想提出离开，但责任心却不允许他抛下一切贸然离去。  
身边的女孩呱噪又不懈地朝他搭着话，大抵是因为范丞丞的出现让大家以为他和陈立农的性癖仅仅是谣言，再加上传言的另一主人翁消失了一段时间，才叫这些人又生出了侥幸的心理。  
他并不说破，只是压低了帽檐，有一口没一口地轻啜着杯子里的气泡饮料。

一行人闹得很晚，蔡徐坤的节目被放到了压轴讨论，哪怕心中不耐，他也一板一眼地将自己的想法阐述出来，得到的也只是众人一致的掌声和赞同，白白耗费他整个晚上的时间。  
他们离开时夜色已经很深，年轻的辅导员乐呵呵地要他一起将女孩们送回宿舍。蔡徐坤不置可否，沉默地跟在队伍的后面，一路走回到女生宿舍楼花去了足足半个钟，夜风徐徐地将女孩们的道谢声卷到耳边，他心中焦躁的情绪却被无限地放大。

在附近扫了台共享单车，一路疾驰回公寓，直到倚靠在门上，急促的呼吸才慢慢地放缓下来，沉甸甸的燥意被家的安宁一点点地扫去。  
范丞丞和陈立农大概已经睡了，屋子里静悄悄的没一点声音。  
他脱了鞋，赤脚踩在地板上，轻手轻脚地推开房间的门。

床头那站柔和的星星灯还开着，蓝色的光芒在旋转着将大片的星星投照在墙壁上，漂亮又不晃眼。  
隔着蓝色的斑斓光线，蔡徐坤和仍未睡着，指尖勾卷着范丞丞头发的陈立农对上了眼。

对方没有戴眼镜，半眯着眼睛看着疲倦又慵懒。  
范丞丞趴在他怀里睡得很熟，手蜷着搁在他胸膛上，又好似眷恋地勾着他的衣服，小半张脸都埋进了好友的肩窝，只露出好看的下颌线条。  
陈立农从一旁摸了眼镜戴上，起身前低头碰了碰范丞丞的眉心，动作极轻地将他从自己身上挪回了床铺，看他陷进枕头后不大适应地翻转个身，对着往常蔡徐坤睡的那一边，才慢腾腾地下了床。

他们从房间里退了出来。  
蔡徐坤从厨房里拿了两罐啤酒，丢了一罐到他怀里，两人默契地一左一右坐在了长沙发的两头，谁都没有开灯。

“阿姨怎么样？”蔡徐坤问。  
他拉开易拉罐的拉环，灌了口酒，“还行，医生说已经度过危险期，病情应该不会再反复了。”  
“怎么这么快就回来了？”  
“就……待不下去。”陈立农拇指在易拉罐的铝壳上按了按，听着脆生生的响动，情绪没有太大的波动，“她已经有了能够好好照顾她的孩子，对方比我做得更好，或者说……其实我们都不大会跟对方相处。”

长时间的分离和当初执意的离开其实早已将他们的感情消磨得极淡，陈立农不觉得自己不爱母亲，却又无法扮演好一个孝子。  
蔡徐坤却很能理解他的这种感受，抬起手中的啤酒朝他扬了扬，陈立农和他碰了碰杯，两人相视一笑。

“这段时间我不在，你状态好像也还不错。”  
陈立农这么说，蔡徐坤又勾了勾嘴角，靠在沙发上的姿势更加放松，不久前的躁郁都在这一问一答中消散开，而另一股蔓延的情绪又被他小心地压下，不愿展露在这个自己亏欠许多的好友面前。  
他只是回答：“大概是爱情的力量。”

无言的沉默来得猝不及防又理所当然。  
好一会儿陈立农才又开口说：“你还记得，几年前你说我们要找同一个恋人，举行三个人的婚礼，哪怕我们和对方过不下去，也还可以互相扶持到老。”  
蔡徐坤点了点头，垂敛着眼睛，嘴角还噙着笑，像是在回忆，又像是什么都没在想。  
他继续说：“我当时说好，但其实……我不认为会有这样一个人。”

父母爱情的断裂，蔡父在妻子过世后没多久就另娶新妻，班级里也还有着其他单亲家庭的同学，陈立农小小年纪早已见识过太多感情的虚无缥缈，他本质上并不热衷于爱情，当时说好也不过是因为蔡徐坤。  
如果非得选择一个人走过余生，撇除掉爱情，那个人理所当然会是蔡徐坤，他们之间有比爱情更重要的东西，比如他的责任，比如他们的亲如手足，比如他们需要彼此。

坐在沙发另一头的蔡徐坤出神地盯着手中的啤酒，陈立农也没有再说话，谈话戛然而止在彼此心知肚明的地方。  
手中的啤酒已经喝完，困倦涌上大脑，他用冰凉的手指捏着泛酸的鼻梁，身边的人突然说：“他真的很好，我从一开始就知道——你会喜欢他的。”

陈立农哈欠打到一半，挤了半滴眼泪，失笑地摇了摇头，蔡徐坤双手捧着啤酒，喝得慢腾腾的，像在抿着什么带甜味的饮料。  
“我了解你，就像你了解我一样。”  
蔡徐坤的声音放得有些轻，在陈立农面前袒露心声对他而言并不陌生，但唯独这次他有些露怯。  
“或许你更适合他。”

“别开玩笑了。”陈立农少有地打断他，语气生硬，又很快反应过来地勉强放软，“我们会一直在一起的，不是吗？”  
镜片后的眼睛在昏暗的环境里露出锐利的光，蔡徐坤盯着他看了一会儿，才抿着嘴放松地笑起来。  
“我还没说完。”

他将眼睛笑得弯成月牙。  
“就算是这样，我也不会放弃的。”

陈立农松下紧绷的肩膀，摘下眼镜用衣角慢条斯理地擦着，说：“他爱你。”  
蔡徐坤没有反驳，只是晃了晃已经见底的易拉罐，“他也喜欢你。”

 

范丞丞醒来时床上只有自己一个。  
久违的饭香勾得他肚里馋虫作祟，他抓着乱糟糟的头发进了浴室，哗啦啦的水声将他残存的几分睡意都赶跑了。  
他隔着朦胧的帘子看见一片肉色，蔡徐坤从帘子后面伸出只手，声音从水声中传了出来：“丞丞？”

范丞丞被那只手勾个正着，一个不稳地被拉了过去，花洒的水落在身上叫他衣服前襟湿了大片，布料紧贴着胸膛。  
蔡徐坤摸了把脸上的水，低头在他脸上碰了碰：“怎么这么早就醒了？”  
范丞丞耳根烫起来，也说不清自己怎么这么早就床上爬起来，大抵是昨晚睡得早，又睡得沉吧。

蔡徐坤已经贴着他的耳根呼着热气，将人半抱半带地拉进淋浴间，抵在铺着瓷砖的墙上啄吻着干燥的嘴唇。  
他整个人都湿透了，闭着还未洗漱的口腔躲着恋人的吻，不让他深入。蔡徐坤双手揉捏着他的腰，湿透的衣服沉甸甸地挂在身上，让他不自在地动了动，而男人被热气熏得暧昧的视线直勾勾地从他脖子上的痣扫到下身，他大清早就被撩动了心神，最终还是服了软地将手勾上他的脖子，在灵活的手指下压着嗓子低喘。

胡乱发泄了一通两人已经不知耗费了多少水。  
范丞丞软着腿总算完成了清洁洗漱，换了身干净的衣服跟蔡徐坤一起走出房间。

陈立农坐在餐桌上翻着那本离开前还未看完的书，他总觉得男人看过来的眼神有些意味深长，但他们三个一起做过那么多次，哪怕耳根燥热，他也能撑着面不改色地在男人旁边坐下。  
三方会晤，范丞丞坐在两人中间有些食难下咽，偏偏两个男人隔着他轻巧地聊起天来。

蔡徐坤说起昨天晚上开的会，他们早在之前就讨论出了表演的效果，并没有太多的变动。  
陈立农又提出了他们的曲子或许可以改一下，他想到了更好的点子，加上后大概效果会更好些。

不少专业名词听得范丞丞有些犯晕，平日里这两人也有讨论工作，却从不在休息的时间这么热切，这叫他有些不习惯，故而气闷地戳着盘子里的煎蛋。  
才把蛋戳得乱糟糟，一只手就伸过来将他跟前整个盘子都端走。

他瞪着眼睛看过去，模样带着些赌气的凶巴巴。  
陈立农也不恼，将自己的盘子换到了他跟前，完好无损的煎蛋安静地躺在光洁的盘子里，旁边的培根也还好好地摆着。  
他捏着筷子的手紧了紧，不自觉地看了眼在一旁看着自己的蔡徐坤，想要拒绝，陈立农却已经用筷子稳当地夹起被他戳散的煎蛋，送进了嘴里。

蔡徐坤将手伸过来，用拇指蹭了蹭他光滑的脸颊。  
“吃饭吧，小傻瓜。”

 

15.

范丞丞在剧本交出去的第三天收到了开拍的消息，以及师哥提出的他能抽出一部分时间到拍摄场地进行一定的前期跟进的请求。  
这是之前范丞丞与他合作时就有过的，他倒也不觉勉强，毕竟作为编剧跟组是再正常不过的事情，任何剧本都有在拍摄的过程进行调整的可能，很多时候一些极其惊艳的场面都是由编剧和导演在拍摄现场灵光一闪而产生的，他在选择就读编剧这个专业前就已知悉，自然不会觉得不合情理。

这种实践的假相对好请得多，范丞丞又是系里少有的有灵气的学生，整个请假的过程也不过十来分钟的时间。  
倒是晚上回到公寓里，想起自己要离开一段时间颇有些不舍。

蔡徐坤见他吃过饭后撑着下巴愣愣地出神，将脑袋靠在他肩上问：“怎么了，宝宝？”  
范丞丞回过神，快速地眨了两下眼睛，压下错了拍子的心跳，轻声细语地说：“我可能要离开一阵子。”  
“离开？”端着切好的水果从厨房出来的陈立农挑了挑眉，果盘放在桌上沉沉的一声闷响，范丞丞手指往里蜷了蜷，没去看他，只是答说：“我写的那个剧本开拍了，我要去跟一段时间。”

“多长时间？”蔡徐坤问。  
“我请了半个月假，师哥说我不用跟全程，但我估计他人手不会那么足，我想多跟几天，好给他打打下手，再说剧本也可能有需要改进的地方，要根据演员和实际拍摄场地来进行调整。”他说话间有几分眉飞色舞的模样，蔡徐坤对着他澄澈的眼睛说不出否定的话来。

他的恋人是真的热衷于这份职业，就像他自己和陈立农都热爱音乐，想成为全国顶尖的音乐人一样，他的恋人有才气有天赋又不乏机会，他们怎么能因为一己之私将他拘在身边？蔡徐坤太知道那种无望的堕落，更不希望自己成为恋人的牢笼。  
他将人抱在怀里，侧了侧脸看向正扶着眼镜的好友，对方脸色淡淡，除了扬起的眉毛不知什么时候又落了回去外，看起来与平日无异。

早知好友向来要理智过自己，他也不意外，只是收敛了心神好脾气地用嘴碰了碰恋人的脸：“总得告诉我们去哪里拍，我们有空好去探班啊？”  
范丞丞似乎没想到他会这么说，回答的时候卡了下壳，等蔡徐坤噗嗤一下笑出声，脑子才快速转过弯来，将地址流利地说了一遍后将脸涨得泛红，一时不知是窘还是恼，最终在蔡徐坤含笑的注视下还是没能忍住地跟着笑起来。

拍摄的地址选在了Q市，范丞丞的老家。  
虽说在一座城市，但他已经有许久未回来了，下了转乘的大巴车，踏上海滩，故乡的海风陌生又熟悉地翻卷着他的衣摆，将他宽松的裤脚都吹得左右乱摆，勾得身上线条柔软又纤细。  
师哥大老远地喊他的名字，他一边拢着被吹乱的棕色碎发，一边提着箱子踩着细软的沙子朝他们的方向走去。

还是他之前合作过的老熟人，只是演员换了一批。手里的提箱被摄影系的师哥接了过去，范丞丞被一帮人围在中间，只大概扫了扮演女主角的林惠一眼，就侧着脸听师哥说起这些天的收获。  
他们处得来大抵都是因为热爱用自己的方式讲故事，碰巧这又是个他们喜欢的故事，于是天南地北，从剧中的冯春悲情的结局到剧外的小传，凑在一起争论了一个下午，连接尘饭都没来得及吃，等范丞丞将打印出来的剧本都画花了，才终于有了一致的定论。当他晚上就在师哥的房里将剧本重新整改了一遍，回到房间已经是半夜三点多。

搁在床头的手机在黑暗中闪烁着零星的绿光，范丞丞揉着眼睛的动作一顿，走进房间的动作加快了些，也顾不上开灯，划开屏幕瞧见左下角几个未接来电的标志，聊天软件里是蔡徐坤和陈立农留下的一片未点开的语音和好几个无人接听的语音通话。  
他心中有些犯虚，一条一条地点开两人发来的语音信息，听着越来越沉的语气，心中不妙的感觉更甚，忙一人回了一条信息，才拿着手机和衣服一起进浴室。

刚脱了上衣，蔡徐坤的视频通话就拨了过来。  
他划向接通，先瞧见的是那张俊脸上紧皱的眉毛，叫他霎时底气就少了七分，只眨巴着双瞪圆的长眼睛，瞧着无辜又可爱。  
蔡徐坤在屏幕另一端问他：“洗澡？这么晚才回来？”  
他将手机放在一边，在耳朵上挂上蓝牙耳机，轻嗯了一声，“跟师哥讨论剧本，一下子忘了时间，你怎么还没睡呀？”

蔡徐坤这会儿放下了心，也有了几分笑容，许是夜色深了，声音里比往日里更多了些慵懒，沙哑得磨人：“怕小傻瓜出了什么事，哪里敢睡。”  
范丞丞打开的花洒差点从手里跳出去，好不容易拿稳了，水流早就喷湿了头发，好在耳机防水，他用手拢了拢湿发，将裤子脱到一边，拉上淋浴间的毛玻璃门。

蔡徐坤的嗓音在哗啦啦的水声中似乎更是沙哑，带着笑意地提醒他将温度调高些。  
他湿漉漉的睫毛在氤氲的水汽里呼扇了几下，还是老实地照恋人说的那样将温度又调高了些，白嫩的皮肤霎时被热水冲刷出一层粉色。

两人有一搭没一搭地聊了两句，蔡徐坤才说：“洗完澡吹干头发马上睡觉，知道吗？”  
范丞丞点了点头，又意思到对方看不见，才拖曳出个软绵的鼻音，关了花洒，开门出来时对方已经挂断。他用还带着湿意的手碰了碰手机的屏幕，还未离开多久，他就已经开始想念了。

 

之后的几日范丞丞都早出晚归地跟着剧组。  
这次拍的和他们上次合作的带点黑色幽默的喜剧短片不同，整个画面的色调偏向灰暗，大面积的冷色让这个故事从开头就带着一股压抑的色彩，仅有偶尔的几个画面用了暖色，却更衬得之后的灰调萧索又讽刺。  
范丞丞被拍摄过程中的片段刺激得创作欲旺盛，拿着本子在旁边写着一些灵光闪现的片段。

他来的第九天，也就是第二个周六的时候他们起了个大早。  
这是一场在海边拍的日出的戏，女主要在海天一线，旭日初升的时刻一步步地没入海里，也是全篇感情由巅峰坠落，戛然而止的一幕。

出门时天色还很黑，林惠穿着一身单薄的纱裙，衣摆被海风卷得乱飞，露出两条纤细修长的腿，直卷到了腿根。  
她没穿打底，浅色的内裤一不注意就会露出来，大家也都自觉地移开眼，她却一个劲地往范丞丞身边凑。

才二十出头的女孩对相貌出众又才气十足，还没丝毫架子的范丞丞理所当然地有些好感，整个剧组又仅她一位女性，长得还漂亮，免不了有些自我。  
范丞丞在师哥们调侃的注视里一个头两个大，好在对方也是真的想拍好这场戏，指望着这部自己精挑细选的作品能在毕业展示中一骑绝尘，好为她之后的发展添砖加瓦，也只有在对方拍戏的时候，他才有松口气的机会。

日出的光晕已经渐渐染上了海平线边缘的云层，绚烂的色彩像是墨滴入了水，转眼间就是夺目的风情。  
摄影系的师哥已经架好了设备，范丞丞充作场务担起打板的工作。  
一声Action之后，大家都静了下来。

这场戏不能说好拍，却也没有复杂到他们难以驾驭，特写可以靠拼接，更主要的还是靠环境的配合。  
好在今日的日出美得格外的壮丽。摄影机拉开远景后大片的红云像是被火焰烧着一样的热烈，而站在火焰之下的冯春却一点一点地将自己烧得枯萎，成了灰烬，落进水里，一丁点都不剩。  
范丞丞也被拍出的场景渲染得有了些情绪。

跃出海面的阳光落在他潮湿的眼角，师哥在耳边激动地喊着过，接下来的女主没入海面的特写要等明天，依靠相近的光线才能完美无缺地实现。林惠哆哆嗦嗦地披着大毛巾被从水里迎了回来，视线不住地在往范丞丞这边跑。  
他却还陷在那股情绪里，恍惚地想起陈立农说过蔡徐坤染上吗啡的时候，又想起那天晚上那个在冷冷月光下对方整个人都像是堕入深渊的模样。

他得说他有点想念那个男人。

“范丞丞……”林惠的声音才出口，却见范丞丞猛地转过头，被她的声线压得正好的还有另外一道声线，远远地卷在风里传来，唯独送进了身旁这人的耳里，生生将她柔软又清脆的声线剥离开去。  
范丞丞就在她惊诧的注视中丢开手中的本子朝声音传来的方向跑去，初升的日光投在他的背影，将他被风吹得鼓起的白色衬衫照得莹莹发亮。

这个偶尔矜持，偶尔也会笑闹，更多时候却是用清澈平淡目光注视着整个剧组的男人像个小孩儿一样扑进另一个男人的怀里，被原地抱起转了两圈，放下时还不愿将环在对方脖子上的手松开。  
站在两人身边的另一个高挑的身影远远地朝她这边看过来，她只看见了对方的镜片模糊地映射出一点点的光亮，却莫名泛出些冷峻，叫她情不自禁地避开了眼，不敢再继续瞧下去。

 

16.

蔡徐坤和陈立农的到来出乎范丞丞的意料。  
他放任自己缠着恋人不放，熟悉的怀抱熟悉的气味让不久前才出现过的思念情绪前所未有的汹涌起来，甚至让他想大庭广众之下将自己的嘴唇献上。

蔡徐坤揉捏着他的后颈，嘴唇在他耳根和颈侧落着碎吻，叠着声地在他耳边喊他宝宝。  
范丞丞被他喊得眼睛都红了，鼻子酸得发堵，他只得用嘴巴小口小口地换着气，随后才慢腾腾地从他怀里退出来。还来不及说话，又被另一只手揽了过去。

陈立农的怀里还是带了那股子雪松的气味，比起蔡徐坤的要陌生一些，却又比其他人要深刻太多，烙在他脑海里，叫他被揽住那一刻绷起的神经也在这股气息里不经意间地松懈下来，甚至安心地被这股味道包裹着。  
他还记着蔡徐坤在旁边，只消一想就感到脸上火辣辣地发烫，后背又像被针扎似的犯疼，只好将脸朝里，贴在男人滚烫的脖子上，手掌在对方胸膛上轻推了两下，含含糊糊地说了两声“够了”“放开”。

陈立农顺势松开了手，跟蔡徐坤一左一右将他夹在中间。  
师哥那边已经收拾好了设备，打算回民宿开车往下个场地开始拍摄下面的内容。  
他似乎早就知道两人要来的这件事，对他们的出现一点都不意外，反而友好地和两位握了握手，说了几句真心实意的感谢。

范丞丞疑惑地在三人间来回张望，师哥才一拍脑门，说：“我都忘了跟你说了，徐坤和立农说想来看看我们的拍摄，顺便找一找主题曲的创作灵感，大概会跟我们一个星期的样子。”  
理由十分的冠冕堂皇，范丞丞却莫名其妙地脸颊滚烫，在师哥看不到的角度偷偷瞪了蔡徐坤一眼，换回了对方俏皮的一个眨眼，反倒叫他自己呼吸瞬间岔了气，平白地剧烈咳嗽起来。

陈立农给他顺了顺后背，不知从哪里摸出了一瓶水，拧开了盖子递到他唇边。  
范丞丞边咳边伸手，想要接过水瓶，却被他避开，只好就着他的手低头灌了两口，嗓子火辣辣的划拉疼才好转了些。

“好些了吗？”男人低下头寻着他因为咳嗽变得潮湿的眼睛问。  
范丞丞难以避开，只好湿漉漉地看了他一眼，点了点头，没有开口答话。  
陈立农的手落在他脸上，曲起的食指抹去他唇角残留的水珠，却落下滚烫的烧灼感。他忙不迭地又避开，用手背在那个被触碰的地方来回蹭了蹭，干巴巴地问他：“你们找好住的地方了吗？”

男人看了眼正跟导演系的师哥交谈的蔡徐坤，低下头靠到他耳边：“武哥说你自己住一间房，让我们跟你睡。”  
武哥就是导演系的那位师哥，因为年纪比他们都大些，在系里也有些名气，所以大家也都愿意叫他一声武哥。  
其实范丞丞的房间也不大，最开始给他分单间也是因为人数碰巧是单数，范丞丞又是请来的外援，还生得一副矜贵的模样，大家自然都将单间让给他住。如今大概是出于节约经费，再加上觉得他们关系实在不错，才这么安排。  
范丞丞自己却多少有些做贼心虚，眼睛闪烁地不敢再与任何人对上，就这么垂敛着望着脚尖踩着的沙滩。

不一会儿武师哥靠过来，果然是说这事儿。  
“丞丞啊，徐坤和立农这些天就跟你住了，民宿的床不小，你们三个人勉强挤一挤，也就几天时间，忍忍就过去了。”  
范丞丞脸上红晕更深，干巴巴地点头应下，支支吾吾也没能说出几句掩饰的话来。

解散后他先带着两人回了房，下午的拍摄很简单，师哥让他们可以稍作休息，又直言晚上的拍摄才是真正的重头戏。

范丞丞带着人一进房，就被两人一左一右地围住。  
两只手腕一人一只地攥着，耳垂和喉结两个暴露在外面的敏感点没一处能逃过一劫，潮湿的嘴唇覆盖其上，好一阵没灌溉过的身体霎时泛起了酥麻的软意，他咬着下唇发出细细的哼声，拒绝的话没能说出口，半推半就地被推搡到了床上。

好在两人不算过分，还细致地照顾着他好些时日未经事的身体，轻手轻脚地摆弄，开拓到了极致才缓缓地插入，放慢了的节奏反倒让承受的范丞丞觉得磨人，湿漉漉的眼睛被情欲逼得滚落了几滴眼泪，抽噎着摆动起腰胯，还不得不哑着嗓子，强忍着羞意催促着埋在身体里的人快上一些。  
等三人轮流发泄过一通，他被磨得几乎没了体力，蜷缩在陈立农的胸口，被蔡徐坤轻柔地揉着头皮，连呼吸都放缓了下来，下一秒就睡了过去。

被叫醒时已经到了傍晚，三人囫囵吃了晚餐，才姗姗来迟地赶到拍摄地点。  
等到了地方，范丞丞才想起今天要拍的正好是戒毒所里的场景。  
他不知道当初蔡徐坤戒断的时候是否有接触过这样的环境，偷偷去瞧陈立农的面色，见他没有特别紧绷的模样，才又去看蔡徐坤，得到的结论让他偷偷松了口气。

拍摄的场地是一间本地真正的戒毒所，他们被领着过了好几道门，到了武师哥不知去哪里跑的关系，成功地磨到的一个位于角落的单间。  
因为拍摄的时间短，所以早在之前他们已经跟林惠对过好几次戏，她也确实是有天分，靠在单间的栏杆边上，只上了薄薄粉底的寡淡的脸上是浓得化不开的游离和郁气，两只眼睛迷离得不知落在哪里，半晌又静悄悄地淌下两行泪水。  
她还要再往下演，武师哥却喊了卡。

范丞丞又忍不住皱着眉头望向蔡徐坤。他心中那个夜晚里男人的脆弱萦绕不去，这部戏里总有这样那样的场景勾起他的敏感。  
恋人的视线若有所觉地转了过来，望向他时眉目间并无丝毫阴霾，目光清明地与他对视了一会儿，手指在众人都瞧不见的地方勾缠过来。

男人的指尖有些凉，缠过来时他下意识地伸手裹住，不一会儿又变成了十指交扣。  
他们后退着躲进角落里，范丞丞掌心已经被蔡徐坤熨得发烫，对方将他藏进墙角，用身体将他遮了大半后，才牵起他们十指交扣的那边手，在他指节上轻吻了一下，笑得柔软又释然，笑得他高高吊着的心都松了下来。

他贴着范丞丞的耳根安慰：“别担心我，宝贝，我说过会好的。”  
范丞丞只是用脸颊在他手背上蹭了蹭，没回话，转头专注地瞧林惠的下一场戏，却还紧紧抓着他的手不放。

 

大抵这场戏正是最贴近蔡徐坤曾经的一场戏，虽说没了负面影响，却多少还是带来了触动，收戏回了房间后，他就开始摆弄自己带来的设备。  
做旋律惯来是他的强项，这回又颇有些意味非凡的意思，陈立农没有参与进去，反倒早早靠着床头盖着被子看书。

他面色看着有些疲倦，范丞丞记得自己离开的那天这个男人积攒了好些时候的黑眼圈才刚刚消下去一些，这会儿却好像更严重了。  
瞧了眼戴着耳机专心致志的恋人，他用干毛巾揉着头发，最终还是选择不去打扰，默默地从另一边绕上了床。  
他刚一躺下，陈立农就将书合上。范丞丞像炸毛的猫一样往旁边挪了挪，一对眼睛瞪得大大的，不知在警惕些什么。

男人靠过来拨了拨他的湿发，压着嗓子说：“擦干了再睡。”  
边说边将他从床上捞起来。  
范丞丞被他拉靠进怀里，还带着水汽的脑袋抵着他的侧脸，不自觉地蹭了两下，又反应过来绷住身体，不敢动弹。

男人用毛巾一点一点地揉着他棕色的碎发，好似只用上了仅一分的力道，就像他是什么易碎的娃娃。  
范丞丞把鼻尖往他锁骨凹陷的地方挤了挤，直挤得鼻子呼吸不过来，勉强地用嘴换着气，没考虑过大口大口的呼吸喷洒在对方身上会是什么感觉。

等他头发干了，男人在他后脑摩挲了两下，他下意识地往后退开，男人有些泛白的脸更清晰地落入视线，又叫他忍不住问：“你这几天没睡好？”  
陈立农用食指竖在嘴唇前比了个手势，见他像只小松鼠一样紧张地捂住嘴巴，才弯着嘴角笑了一下，压着声音小声解释：“最近是有点忙，不过已经结束了，接下来几天可以好好休息。”

范丞丞睡的位置比较低，抬起眼睛时澄澈的眼底带着一股子难以形容的天真，陈立农心中的界限一下被冲垮，揉进眉心的最后那股自持也被冲散了，低下头沉沉地吻在这人的额头上。  
被亲吻的人还维持着捂着嘴的姿势，不久前还抬着的眼睛早已垂敛，像是两只拢起翅膀，落在哪里休憩的黑色蝴蝶，静悄悄的不再动弹。

陈立农伸手将他揽进怀里，范丞丞僵硬地挣扎了一下，被男人在背上安抚地轻拍了两下，憋着的那口气到底是坚持不下去，慢慢将自己彻底枕进男人的肩膀。  
男人身上的气息熏得他睡不着，半睁半合的视线在这人胸前的衣服徘徊了一阵，不知不觉间游开，投向了桌前的背影。

蔡徐坤的肩背被灯光勾勒得很瘦，并不挺直，指尖在桌上打着节奏，尤其的专注。  
范丞丞总觉得那节奏像是敲在了自己心头，敲出了些许疼痛。他最终还是抿着唇在男人怀中翻了个身，背对着对方，偷偷地盯着自己在床头灯下泛着暖色光泽的指尖。

 

17.

陈立农发烧了。  
凌晨被火炉一样的热意闷醒的范丞丞迷迷糊糊地看了眼握着自己指尖，近在眼前的蔡徐坤的脸，慢半拍地反应过来紧贴着后背的男人不正常的热度。

他想转过身看看，陈立农环在腰上的手却像铁做的似的难以撼动。  
灼热的呼吸喷洒在他后颈，吹拂着衣领将热送进皮肤，他不受控地从尾椎泛起一个战栗，将手伸向背后，碰了碰男人的侧脸，“陈立农？”

男人的呼吸沉沉地落在耳边，迟迟没有得到回应，范丞丞的心渐渐提了起来。  
他提气收着腹，艰难地在男人紧箍的怀抱里侧过身，还未彻底转向陈立农，已被对方下意识收紧的手臂箍得腰疼，不得已只好摩挲起男人的肩膀和后背，将自己窝进他滚烫的怀里。  
范丞丞一声接一声地喊着他“立农”，将自己喊得面红耳赤，男人才不堪其扰地在他腰上掐了一把，大手往下滑，掐揉着他臀尖。

他忙抬手撑起男人颤动的眼皮，生生将人给闹醒。  
陈立农还不甚清醒，昏沉的大脑却控制着松了手上的力道，满腔的鼻音模糊不清地问：“丞丞，怎么了？”  
出口的声音像是在砂砾中磨过，生挤出来一般的沙哑。

范丞丞从男人怀中挣出来，低下头贴住男人泛湿的额头，烧灼的烫意一下熨进皮肤，他被这热度吓了一跳。  
“你好烫！”他乱糟糟地叫出声来。  
才刚入睡不久的蔡徐坤被这动静吵醒，摸索着打开了床头灯，骤然亮起的光线让三个人一齐眯起了眼，好一会儿才又有了动静。

“立农怎么了？”他问着，半睁着的眼睛里都是红血丝，面色并不比陈立农要好多少。范丞丞皱了皱眉，手还贴着男人的侧脸，小声说：“他发烧了，不知道多少度，我送他去医院，你再睡会儿吧。”  
蔡徐坤眼睛却已经恢复了清明，探过半个身子，摸了摸床上唯一还躺着的男人的额头，下了定论。  
“是烧得有些厉害，我跟你一起吧，你搬不动他的。”

范丞丞想起不久前自己被男人箍怀里动弹不得的场面，将拒绝的话吞进肚里。  
蔡徐坤动作很快地换了身衣服，在头发上扣了顶渔夫帽，帽檐压得低低的，只留下尖尖的下巴和轮廓清晰的嘴唇。  
他也忙不迭地到浴室洗了把脸，随便换了身卫衣，将衣服自带的帽子拉上。

这会儿功夫蔡徐坤已经给陈立农裹上了外套，他上前抬起男人的一边手臂，两人一齐将人架着往外走。  
三四点的天色没有一丝光亮，海滩翻卷着大片的黑，连路灯都少得可怜。  
蔡徐坤在他洗漱那会儿已经叫了车，三人在路边等了一会儿，海风裹卷着寒意吹得穿着长袖长裤的范丞丞都有些瑟缩。他不由得又摸了摸迷糊地靠在自己身上的男人，额头仍旧烫手得很。

蔡徐坤手穿过陈立农的后背碰了碰他的肩胛骨，因为夜起而格外低哑的声音柔柔地传过来：“别担心。”  
比起范丞丞第一次面对这个惯来起着照料者身份的男人垮下，蔡徐坤要更加适应好友其实本质上跟普通人并无不同这个事实，也更清楚对方平日里因为锻炼得当总是很健康，但一旦生起病就是一副病来如山倒的模样，每每发烧都要直烧上39度，不得不叫家庭医生或送去医院就诊。

出租车过了几分钟到达民宿的大门，三人一路抵达临近的医院。  
抽了血做了简单的检查，医生给开了两瓶药，让护士领着他们寻个地方挂完了水，再回家吃些药就好。  
这会儿不是流感旺季，医院里只有零星的几个病人，护士见陈立农昏沉得厉害，领着他们去了房间的病床上，叫他们扶病人躺下。

等挂上了水，又要了被子给男人盖上，范丞丞总算是松了口气。  
他转头去看蔡徐坤。恋人的脸色苍白得有些过分，其实早在说要来医院的时候，他就想拦着，毕竟他还记得第一次碰见恋人过敏的时候，陈立农说过恋人不喜欢看医生，大抵也不会喜欢医院。

蔡徐坤并不知他想到了这些，将人揽进自己怀里，坐在一旁的椅子上。  
护士不知道去了哪里，房间里静悄悄的，无人打扰，范丞丞却还是有些拘束，将手搭在他肩上，拇指摩挲着他的耳后，小声地说：“你的脸好白，是不是不大喜欢医院？”

蔡徐坤将他的右手裹进掌心，嘴唇贴着手腕内侧的细嫩皮肤啄吻：“是没什么好印象，从小到大我去医院的次数其实不算少，所以也没有你想的那么严重，脸白是因为累的。”  
范丞丞在恋人面前干净得像张白纸，也并不奇怪恋人能够看出自己的想法，身体往前靠了些，叫蔡徐坤将脑袋靠在他腰腹上，“那你睡会儿。”  
蔡徐坤只是笑，将他拉坐到自己腿上，从后面将他环抱住，像是抱着个大娃娃。  
这个姿势其实很累，他们坐的又是硬椅，范丞丞更想让他靠着自己，或是到另一边的病床躺一会儿。

在范丞丞看不见的地方蔡徐坤垂敛下眼睫，抱着怀中人细腰的手臂无声地收紧了些。  
他对医院的排斥其实比范丞丞想象的更胜，只是他却确实因为绑架后遗症的问题不时要到医院复查，哪怕家里有家庭医生，但有些检测需要大型仪器，他不得不去医院。

他永远都记得自己在医院的病床上醒来浑身的痛楚，和得知噩耗时没顶的窒息感，以及后来父亲将他孤零零地丢在医院的单间里，黑暗将他吞没的无助。  
这些都不该叫范丞丞知道，总归他会为了这人克服，他愿意为他去克服。

 

范丞丞到底舍不得叫他一直这么抱着自己，不一会儿就从他怀里起来。  
蔡徐坤拿还带红血丝的大眼睛轻扇着眼睫自下而上地看着他，平白带上些委屈。范丞丞已经不像最开始那样因为他这样的神态而手足无措，反而拉着他的手晃了晃：“去那边躺一会儿吧，就一会儿，有人来了我就喊你。”

他声线偏低，软着嗓子撒娇的时候却一点不叫人厌烦，自然流露的娇憨让蔡徐坤苍白的脸上都软化出几分血色，捧着他的手亲着他手背上的纹身，笑得无可奈何地应着好。  
躺下时范丞丞就坐在身边，握着他的手低头看他，帽兜的阴影里就露了一点点脸，眼睛藏在刘海下面，垂着眼看他时却好似流转着波光，璀璨夺目得很。

“睡一会儿。”他轻声说，将手覆在蔡徐坤的眼上。  
手掌贴得很轻，没真压着眼睑，蔡徐坤眼睫慢腾腾地眨了两下，才缓缓将眼皮合上。

过了好一阵范丞丞才将手挪开，恋人是真的困极了，他没在学校，不知道他们最近在忙什么，大抵也是作词作曲的那些事儿。他们这两个专业其实废寝忘食起来都差不多，追着灵感的尾巴不吃不喝的事儿范丞丞自己就干过，几日不见将自己折腾得这么疲惫也不多奇怪，真看见两人憔悴的模样却也还是会心疼。  
病房的灯光他不敢随便动，头顶的白炽灯明晃晃的刺得眼睛生疼，他轻手轻脚地将蔡徐坤渔夫帽的帽檐往下扯了扯，将恋人的眼睛密实地遮住，好叫他不受灯光的侵扰。

等人睡踏实了，范丞丞才轻轻从床沿起来，换到了另一边。  
吊着水又裹了被子，陈立农没一会儿就出了满头的汗水，黑发湿漉漉地贴在额上，干燥的嘴唇微微张着像是努力在呼吸。

他扯着袖子帮男人擦了擦，汗水在棉质的卫衣晕开深色的水渍，坠着袖子有着细微的沉意。  
陈立农许是热得难受，加上药效慢慢发挥作用，在他收回袖子的时候勉强地睁开眼，艰涩地从嗓子里挤出个气音，“水——”

范丞丞在周围打量了一圈也没见着能打水的地方，弯腰小声同他说了句“你等会儿”，小跑着出去找护士要水。  
再回来时陈立农已经自己挣扎着半坐起来，后背靠着床头，湿漉漉的头发像是被他捋过，刘海往两边分散开，露出一张完整的清秀的脸，眼睛因为出来时没戴眼镜而朦朦胧胧的眯着，看起来远没有在床上自带的攻击性。

范丞丞捧着杯子递到他唇边，“陈立农，喝水。”  
眯着的眼睛慢吞吞地看了他一眼，将嘴巴碰上一次性水杯，用牙齿叼着杯沿往上抬。

范丞丞好笑地托住杯子，细声细气说：“别闹，我帮你扶着。”  
他倒是真的听话地松开了牙关，杯子的重量落回范丞丞手里，被小心地抬着又喂了几口，见他嘴巴闭上了，才将喝了一半不到的水杯放在了一旁。  
被热水暖过的手掌贴上还不断渗出汗珠的额头，不知是手上的温度偏高还是医生开的药真的有效，陈立农额上的温度倒像是真的消下去了些。

范丞丞弯了弯眼睛，正要说话，却对上男人一对湿润下垂，似犬类一样的眼睛错也不错地盯着自己。  
话音卡在嗓子里，连笑容也被嘴唇抿起，视线匆匆别开一边，却到底没能克制住摇曳的心神和失了分寸的心跳。

 

18.

到天亮的时候医生给陈立农开的两瓶药才将将吊完。  
范丞丞揉着困倦的眼睛将蔡徐坤叫醒，对方大抵也睡得不深，他才轻声喊了两句，就倏地睁开了眼睛。

封闭的房间里瞧不出天色，他从桌上摸出自己的手机，才知道已经将近七点。看着眼下带着淡淡青色，一脸倦容的范丞丞，蔡徐坤难得对自己生出了些恼意。伸长了手将乖巧的恋人揽进怀里揉捏着他的后颈，没问出那句“怎么不叫醒我”，反而是无奈又酸涩地叹息了一句，“你啊……”  
范丞丞只是枕在他肩上笑，余光看见有人走过，忙从他怀里退出来。

护士大概是估算好饿了时间，踩着点进来检查了一下吊水的情况，见瓶子里的药水几乎见底，便利落地帮陈立农拆了手上的输液管，告知他们可以自行离开。  
回程还是叫的车，到了民宿范丞丞先去跟武师哥请了假，说明了陈立农的病情和今天他们大约都跟不了组的情况，末了到附近的早餐店买了三碗粥拎回房间。

陈立农的烧已经退了，这会儿看着精神还好。  
三人一起吃了早餐后躺回了床上补眠，范丞丞仍挂心陈立农会反复，不像以往那样总要凑到蔡徐坤怀里睡，而是侧向了另一边，将手搭在陈立农的脖子上。

两人靠得极近，哪怕近视陈立农也能将他的面庞看得一清二楚。  
范丞丞初时没想太多，确实是出于担心，但这会儿被直勾勾盯着，又觉得浑身不对劲。落在男人颈侧的手像是快被烫伤一样，蜷缩着收了回来，攥成拳头被藏到了枕下，他颤抖着闭上了眼，又觉得不妥，便由侧躺变成了平躺。

陈立农却靠了过来，将还带着些湿意的头发蹭在他侧脸，汗水的气息不算难闻，男人身上的雪松的味道也没完全散去，掺杂在一起叫他脑袋有些发昏。  
好在这人也没有其他动作，范丞丞侧头看了眼好似已经睡着了的蔡徐坤，将手偷偷地伸过去勾住恋人的手指，才定了定心神，慢慢合上眼帘。

这一觉睡得并不好，醒来时时间却已经过了很久。  
蔡徐坤正从行李箱里拿出另一套衣服，见他醒来转头冲他笑了笑：“我去买饭，吃什么？”  
范丞丞在吃上不算挑剔，王琳凯一直称他好养活，不太难吃的东西基本都能入口。他这会儿刚醒，脑子还不大清楚，听见这个问题歪着头想了半天，最后揉着眼含糊地答了一句：“你买什么我吃什么。”

蔡徐坤噗嗤一下笑出来，走上前捏了捏他绵软的脸颊，才又回到床尾开始换衣服。  
等他出了门，范丞丞才慢慢清醒过来。

陈立农呢？他看了眼乱糟糟的床和空荡荡的房间，目光聚焦到紧闭的浴室拉门上。  
范丞丞赤着脚踩下地，几步走到拉门前，轻叩了几下抬高声音问：“陈立农，你在不在里面？”

迟迟没得到回音，他脑子里乱七八糟地蹦出些糟糕的场面，便试探地拉了拉门。  
没想到那门轻而易举被他拉开，热气扑卷着袭向面庞，他晃晃头避开氤氲的水汽，探进半个身体瞧见男人躺在浴缸里，麦色的手臂撑在浴缸的边缘，垂着头不知在想些什么。

“陈立农？”他压着嗓子喊，心底烧着些火气，自然也没什么好口气。  
陈立农这才抬头朝他望来，湿透的头发还在往脸颊上垂着水珠，甚至模糊了五官线条，带了点半懵懂半清醒的迟钝和怔忡。

“别泡了，你病还没好泡什么澡。”范丞丞走上前揪了揪他湿漉漉的头发，从旁边架子上扯了条毛巾抖开覆在他头上，对着跟前这颗脑袋一阵揉搓。  
陈立农闭着眼任由他动作，也不在乎他的粗鲁。

等他满意地擦完，转过身要将毛巾挂好，身后传来划拉一阵水声。  
还未等他反应，潮湿却有力的手臂就自身后揽了过来，跟着是未擦干的身体，生生将他衣服的后背都沾湿了彻底。

他试图用手肘顶住后面的人以挣开这个怀抱，但不知是因为他没敢用力，还是陈立农实在抱得太紧，竟然没能挣开。  
烦躁的情绪再一次涌上大脑，强压下的心慌意乱也跟着跑出来较劲，致使他说话的声音都带着鼻音，好似发脾气似的问他：“你到底要干嘛？”

陈立农的回答是覆在他耳垂上的亲吻。  
滚烫的舌尖从耳垂一直舔到耳尖，叫范丞丞两只白皙的耳朵转眼就充起血来。

浴室地滑，陈立农还没穿鞋，他不敢轻易挣扎，只艰难地扭动着身体往旁边躲。  
男人也跟着他移动，两人撞在淋浴间的玻璃上，陈立农的吻变得更热烈起来，吮咬着他的脖子，用力将他抵在钢化玻璃上，潮湿的手摸进他的衣摆。

“陈立农！”范丞丞红着眼睛朝他吼，男人却反倒扑上来将他的嘴也堵住。  
即使在病中男人的力气也大得吓人，范丞丞被叼着舌头攻城略地，勉强分出气力挣扎，对方却像大山一样压制着他。

有一瞬间他脑子里空白得想要给出回应，但理智很快又回笼，叫嚣着自己不该理所当然地接受这份关系，哪怕自己的身体早就给予反应，太多次的性关系让他对陈立农探索生不出半点的反感，唯独自持一项叫他无论如何不能接受摒除掉自己恋人在外的情事。  
他被吻得发软，鼻息错乱而粗重，险些喘不过气来，脑子却还能运转着命令他想办法停止。

陈立农却不给他任何机会，一把将他被吻得发软的身体抗到肩上，几步跨出浴室将他丢到了床上。  
两人身上都是湿的，范丞丞翻过身往床沿爬，还未爬出两步就被抓住了脚腕拖了回来。  
陈立农整个人压下来，那张不久前还掺杂着懵懂的脸上褪去了柔软，深邃的眼睛袒露出直白的，毫不掩饰的情欲。

范丞丞慌乱地恳求：“等坤回来好吗？你……你还在生病……”  
男人却只是低头咬住他的嘴唇，将他的呜咽声吞进了缠吻时发出的啧啧声里。

他将范丞丞的衣服往上推，拈住乳尖揉弄，动作熟稔地接二连三地撩弄身下人的敏感点。  
范丞丞哪里经受得住，等被剥去裤子才再度反应过来挣扎，双腿却被压制着分得大开。

陈立农将手指捅进他干涩的入口，像是失去理智的野兽一样往里抠弄。  
范丞丞疼得指尖发麻，说不出的委屈和荒诞让他抽噎着滚下眼泪。他不知道自己是什么地方突然招惹到这人，仿佛生了个病就烧掉了对方所有的自制力和理智，剥开斯文的衣冠，释放出了肆意的天性，不知体贴温柔是何物，唯独剩下了侵略的本能。

这还不是最糟。  
扩张了没几下就被生生挤进身体，他全身上下都在叫嚣着排斥和疼痛，乱踢的双腿却被铁臂夹住，男人揪着他的手肘将他死死地拽住，他只能将指甲狠狠地抠进这人的皮肉，将下唇咬出的铁锈腥味，才勉强让自己不哭出声来。

阴茎一寸寸地在往里挤，皮肉都生生挤得裂开，这种几乎可以衬得上强迫的性事让他几近昏厥。  
在对方整根没入之后他彻底失去挣扎的力气，瘫软在床上疼得连抬手都觉困难，磨人的疼痛随着对方深深浅浅地开始进出而不断刺激着神经，直至他感觉到自己的身体痛觉都被磨得麻木，泪水流得眼睛涨疼，男人的动作才慢慢缓了下来。

陈立农的吻落在他眼睑上，轻柔得像是对待什么珍宝。  
范丞丞却偏了偏头，避开了他的亲吻，刚刚止住了些的泪腺又蠢蠢欲动着叫嚣着决堤。

男人将头埋进他肩窝，还陷在他体内的阴茎不知为何疲软了下来，方才还滚烫的身体似乎渐渐流失了温度一样慢慢泛冷。  
“为什么我不行？”

范丞丞听到落在耳畔沙哑的声音，好似穿过了千山万水，砸落在他心头。  
陈立农将阴茎从他身体拔出来，摩擦的疼痛叫他倒吸了口气，残留在眼眶的泪水又滚落了两颗。  
男人用指腹给他抹去，额头贴了过来，不让他再轻易避开。

“对不起。”男人抵着他额头说。

霎时间被侵犯的恐惧、委屈，对这人说不清道不明的情愫，听到对方问“为什么我不行”的动摇和慌乱都一齐涌上喉头，叫他呜的一声哭出声来，像小孩一样寻求安慰地将双手缠上男人的肩膀。  
陈立农环抱着他翻了个身，让他躺在自己身上，一下下地轻拍着他的后背。

范丞丞却仍旧觉得自己浑身上下没一处不疼，心口也好，身后的入口也好，被捏红了的手肘，压制得发麻的腿根也好，一股脑地发泄出来，哭得都打起了嗝。  
陈立农用手抹掉他脸上的泪水，侧了侧身，让他落回床上，在他朦胧的泪眼里抬起他的下巴，轻柔地吻了上来。

在那个瞬间一切情绪都像被薄纱拢去，已经失去理智的大脑本能地将男人的亲吻迎入胸腔，落入赤裸得毫无掩饰的心田。

 

19.

蔡徐坤其实是有与范丞丞初遇的记忆的。  
那日的心情就好像外面的雨天，陈立农因为母亲来探望的缘故并未上课，他也跟着请了假。

那年才是他刚刚戒断的第二年，他对陈立农的依赖浓烈到病态，哪怕对方说过晚上就会回来他也在合租的公寓里坐立难安，索性撑着把伞到周边逛逛。  
提着东西回来时范丞丞像只被遗弃的动物一样蜷缩在台阶上，彼时男孩还不如现今那么显眼，轮廓未完全长开，细长的眼睛哭得红肿，鼻尖都是捂得通红，努力地将当时已经算高挑的身型蜷成一团，笨拙得要命。

偏叫他想起了自己。  
最初被父亲忽视的时候他也曾有过这样的时候，年纪还小，耻于将这事说与关系最好的陈立农，兀自背负着，在一个个难以成眠的夜晚蜷缩在床头，偶尔翻着一家人的相册，偶尔什么也不干地发呆，任泪水流淌得满脸。

许是见对方这么大的人了还同他小时候一样，惯来对陌生人无波无澜的心竟生出些别样的情绪来，连同那罐给出去的热饮一起，在他杂乱的记忆里留下一线痕迹，于是在对方下半年转学到班上时，他一眼就认了出来。  
这件事他未与陈立农说起过，也从未对男孩表现出更多的关注，就好像曾经的交集不曾出现，他们依旧是两条平行线。

直到他在大学里遥遥认出男孩的背影，陈立农投来奇怪的注目，他才反应过来原来自己一直记得对方。  
影影绰绰的情愫好像摸索出了源头，也仅止于此。蔡徐坤始终记得自己跟陈立农的三人之约，也从未想过主动去追求什么人，范丞丞一开始就在他选择的范围之外，所以在后来对方告白后前所未有的遗憾，又在对方表示接纳时患得患失。  
但范丞丞闯入他生命的速度强势得像是暴雨中的狂风浪潮，席卷走了他所有的防备和理智，又像一道光打在灰败的世界，让他时隔多年又重见原有的斑斓色彩。

 

下午的时候他是去了隔壁街买的晚餐。  
因为粥要现煮，花费了些时间，回来时陈立农正将范丞丞压在床上，恋人满脸泪痕身上一塌糊涂还呜咽着哭泣的样子叫他脑子有些发懵。

他与陈立农相识多年，深知对方秉性善良，否则不会将自己看做自己的责任这么多年，被他依赖了这么多年。蔡徐坤想象不出究竟是什么样的情况才会勾起好友性情中的暴虐，将范丞丞折腾得直哭。  
那哭声着实委屈可怜，他心都要被这哭声给哭碎了，将手中提着的袋子往桌上一丢，就径自往床上走去。

他拽着陈立农的手臂将人拉开，范丞丞朦胧的泪眼望过来，抽抽噎噎地整张面孔都漫着淡淡的粉色，被他揽住的时候扯动了下身，还嘶了口气。  
蔡徐坤皱着眉去看，怀中人第一反应却是想避开他的视线，偏偏伤得不轻，轻易被他掰开了两片软腻的臀肉，露出中间红肿的位置。

十几年了，他头一次想狠狠揍上陈立农一顿。  
这么想着，其实身体也跟着动了，只是才站起来，就被范丞丞给拉住了。男人拉下了卷到胸口的上衣，从床上下来的时候腿弯还在颤抖，抓着他手腕的力气轻得稍一动弹就可以挣开。  
蔡徐坤心里泛酸，偏偏所有的脾气到这人面前就不自觉地收敛起来，甚至觉得对他大声说话都是天大的错处。

弯腰将人抱回床上，将他放下时衣襟被他轻轻勾着，红彤彤的眼睛怯怯地看着他，眼角泪渍还未干。  
蔡徐坤忍不住用拇指为他拭去，却听他说：“都是我的错。”

他话中意思好几层。  
蔡徐坤想装作不懂，揉了揉他的脸颊，恋人那双细长的眼睛却越来越潮湿。怒意突如其来，和心底潜藏已久的涩意一起烧卷着理智。

也是在此时此刻，他才觉最初那个叫范丞丞同意三人一起的自己有多自私，而如今这一切都只能说是咎由自取，怎么忍心叫范丞丞去背这份苦果。  
于是那股火焰又被更深地压下去，生吞硬咽，最终化作亲吻，又轻又浅地落在恋人的唇上。

陈立农伫立在一旁，还赤着上身，裤子却已经重新穿上，靠在一旁默不作声地盯着自己的脚尖。  
唯独在范丞丞说话的时候落在桌上的手蜷成了拳头。

房间一时没了声响。  
范丞丞被蔡徐坤揽抱在怀里，不动弹时伤口只火辣辣地涨着，大抵哭过一场，又将话说出了口，心情竟反倒有些平静，只是哭得多了，还有些不受控的抽噎声夹在喘声里，时不时在胸口哽上一下。 

陈立农的手机铃声突然响起，三人没人去接，闹了一会儿又挂断，不过一分钟又换成了蔡徐坤的手机嗡嗡作响。  
范丞丞抬起脑袋，眼睛疼得难受，他视线聚焦的时候不由多眨了几下，被男人抬手拢住了眼。

耳里听见对方接起电话，手机那头的声音听不清晰，只有蔡徐坤简洁的应话声，声音不冷不热，也听不出是在同谁说话。  
挂断后男人才将手收回去，侧头对陈立农说：“辅导员说有人想买你之前做的那首歌的版权，让你回去一趟。”

陈立农愣了下，面上却没有露出什么喜悦来，反倒怔怔地看了范丞丞一眼，沉默地嗯了一声。  
范丞丞也用余光偷瞧了他一会儿，还没瞧真切，又匆匆别开。  
蔡徐坤这点功夫已经从箱子里翻出支消炎的软膏，来回地看着说明书，却还是没敢给范丞丞用上。

陈立农看了他手中的药膏一眼，说：“我去药店买吧。”  
说着随手抓起一件衣服套上。蔡徐坤没有拒绝，只在他离开前看了眼他似乎又开始泛白的脸。

房间里剩下两个人，气氛也没能好转。  
蔡徐坤用冰凉的手碰了碰他肿起的眼睛，声音轻轻柔柔地落着：“还疼吗？”

范丞丞在他的温柔里掀起低垂的眼帘，点头的动作显得有些稚气，蔡徐坤忍不住握住他的手，揉着他分明的骨节，又将脸贴过去，鼻尖磨蹭着他的鬓角。  
那股无言的尴尬在这份亲昵里慢慢淡下去，范丞丞抬手贴着他的颈侧，两人耳鬓厮磨了一阵慢慢吻到一起。  
唇尖贴着唇尖，甚至都没触碰到潮湿的内线，干燥却又纯粹。

好一会儿范丞丞才用哭得沙哑的声音说：“对不起。”  
止住哭泣这么久了他声音里也还带着化不开的鼻音，蔡徐坤闭了闭眼，磨蹭着他的鼻尖摇了摇头，才将眼睛睁开，沉沉地望向他的眼底。  
“永远不要跟我说对不起，宝贝。”

范丞丞跟他眼对眼地看了一会儿，才从鼻腔挤出长长的，绵软的鼻音，双手缠上他的脖子，将潮湿的泪眼埋进他肩膀。  
他将身体压低，好叫这人抱得更轻松些，视线落在他毛茸茸的发顶，嘴角到底是噙上了点笑意。

陈立农回来得很快，治疗的软膏买了好几款，一一递交给蔡徐坤。  
刚刚在路上他已经用手机买了最近的一班飞机，匆匆地开始收拾起行李。  
蔡徐坤也不理，洗净了手打算给范丞丞上药。

裤子都还没穿上的男人将脚踩在恋人肩上，拉扯到伤口有些疼，倒吸气的声音引来陈立农的目光，范丞丞不小心跟他对上一眼，匆匆移开后就咬着下唇再不敢出声。  
蔡徐坤也跟着看了他一眼，柔和的眉眼沉了下来，摸了药膏的指尖一边往里探，一边命令道：“嘴松开。”

男人极少用这样的语气同他说话，范丞丞下意识地松开了牙，被摸到了痛处不由得又叫出声，于是耷拉下眉眼，委屈便落了满脸。  
蔡徐坤将动作放轻了些，脸上慢慢透出些笑意。  
“乖。”  
哄得范丞丞又红了脸。

陈立农收拾好东西准备离开时，蔡徐坤将之前打的粥盒打开，放在床头柜上，又递了洗净的勺子，叫范丞丞自己吃。  
范丞丞拿眼睛看他，他只是笑了笑：“我送他去机场。”

陈立农在男人看过来的时候扯起了嘴角，范丞丞这回没将视线转开，眼底哭过的血丝已经消下去，恢复黑白分明的清澈，唯独红肿的眼睑可以瞧出不久前这人究竟流了多少眼泪。  
“对不起。”他无声地张合着嘴唇，却也知道自己这句话来得太轻太浅薄。  
范丞丞眼睫上下扇了扇，抿着唇低下头去喝粥。

拖着行李离开前，陈立农到底还是松开了行李箱的拉杆，折返回来，几步跨到男人的跟前。  
范丞丞唇上被软糯的粥糜沾得湿润，薄薄地泛着一层水光。  
他低头吻在柔软的嘴角，没有深入，只是舌尖在那诱人心魂的唇上扫了一下，维持着贴合的姿态，将那句话清晰又涩然地说出口。

说完再没停留，门咔嗒一下关上。  
房间霎时就剩下他一个。

他忍不住碰了碰嘴角，耳边还停留着那一句又低又轻的——  
“我爱你。”

 

20.

范丞丞的伤歇了三天才算好得七七八八。  
夜里他枕在蔡徐坤臂上，挨着男人的侧脸磨蹭：“明天我想跟组。”

蔡徐坤这两日抽着间隙将这首歌的旋律做了出来，喉间正轻哼着，听他绵软的撒娇声，闷笑了两声便答应下来。  
范丞丞将指尖落在他喉结上，揪着那层皮轻轻扯了扯：“你再唱会儿，再唱会儿。”  
蔡徐坤低头点了点他的鼻子：“怎么，原来你有在听？”

被调侃的人将嘴一瘪，露出明晃晃的委屈来，细长的眼睛都鼓得圆圆的，娇憨地将脑袋埋过去乱蹭。  
蔡徐坤低低地笑出声。这两日范丞丞被他宠过了头，整个人好像越活越回去了，倒真合了他喊的那一声“宝宝”。

“我有在听，有在听！听听听！”  
掐得软软的小奶音都在一股脑地往外冒。  
蔡徐坤被他这把嗓子喊得软了半边耳朵，翻过身将他压在身下，捧着他这两日养得水嫩的脸颊埋头就亲。

因为伤势还未好全，范丞丞对情事其实还有些畏惧，但蔡徐坤亲下来时他却极其自然地舒展身体，双腿夹住男人的腰，白皙的皮肤上泛着明晃晃的红，眼角眉梢都是情欲的气息。  
蔡徐坤伏在他身上喘了几下，最终却还是只撑在上方，凑过去在他眉心落下几个啄吻，便侧身躺回床上，将人拢进怀里。

范丞丞老实地在他胸膛里窝着，指尖有一下没一下地碰着他的喉结，在静谧的气氛里突如其来问：“你真的不介意吗？”

这两日他们很少会谈起这事，尽管彼此心知肚明。  
蔡徐坤大抵是最先将三人关系彻底消化的那个，毕竟一切的由头都是因他而起，若不是他兴许陈立农跟范丞丞八竿子都打不着一处。  
他轻揉着怀中人的后脑，没有直接回答，反倒是问：“最开始我说立农也要一起的时候，你有没有觉得我很坏，很没节操，很讨厌，哪怕就一个瞬间？”

范丞丞自小被家人疼宠，家中亲戚不少，父母姐姐的好友更多，几岁起便懂得靠一张甜嘴骗得糖果红包，但他对蔡徐坤往往都口舌笨拙，也学不会什么善意的谎言，这会儿还歪着头仔细回忆了一会儿，叫蔡徐坤哭笑不得地揪了揪他的鼻尖。  
他才笑弯了眼地将脑袋支在恋人的胸口上，下巴在并不硬实的胸膛上动来动去，“可能因为我早就知道……知道你俩儿会一起，所以其实也没有——没有特别惊讶，而且当时我还觉得你肯定不会喜欢我，我觉得你们两个喜欢的应该是女孩儿。”

蔡徐坤的心像是泡在温水里，听他说起当初的事时又有些泛酸，像是跟着走过一场无疾而终的暗恋。  
范丞丞却眼睛明亮，指尖在他锁骨下方的皮肉抠来抠去，掩饰着窘迫：“所以，所以那会儿你说完我就想答应的，只是卡了下壳，回过神时你就跑了。”

话说得俏皮，声音侬软，将其中的彷徨和苦楚都轻描淡写地一笔带过。蔡徐坤眼神越发柔软，将他吻住时迷得他像坠进了蜜海里，被甜腻腻地包裹着，连对方呼出的气息都柔情蜜意到了极致。  
男人松开他的唇，指尖抹掉他嘴角的湿痕。  
“我不介意，就像你不介意为了我接受立农一样。”

范丞丞被他吻得迷迷糊糊，听他这么说，下意识地就反驳：“那……那不一样……”  
他那会儿接受陈立农是不得已，并不那么真心实意，但这会儿蔡徐坤接受他和陈立农的关系，却不能有丝毫的余地，在本质上其实是不同的。  
蔡徐坤却用食指拦住他后面的话，抵着他的额头，低沉的嗓音像在念着情诗。

“是一样的。”  
“一样都是出于——我爱你。”

后面的话都淹没在贴合的唇齿里。

 

接下来的一个多星期里，蔡徐坤一直跟着范丞丞在剧组里帮忙。  
武师哥他们多多少少都看出了两人关系的不一般，连林惠也偃旗息鼓，不再在范丞丞面前晃来晃去。  
整体的故事线已经拍完，接下来一些镜头的补拍无需再进行剧本的修改，武师哥便放了两人回去。

范丞丞多请的半个月假期还没过完，和蔡徐坤两人又在Q市逛了一天才回到S市。  
出了机场远远就看到孤零零站在人群之外的陈立农。

如今天气渐渐转热，他穿着件条纹T恤，下半身是露膝的破洞牛仔裤，身形站得挺直，往来人群中唯独他最高挑亮眼，经过的人也总忍不住要回头看他一眼。  
范丞丞也盯着他看。

站得像雕塑一样的男人却突然弯起嘴角。  
范丞丞总是习惯性地要躲，将自己往蔡徐坤背后藏。陈立农却还是走了过来，站在蔡徐坤跟前，眼睛的余光落在他身上，他抬眼偷看时总是会与男人对上。  
“自己一个人待在公寓的感觉怎么样？”蔡徐坤捶了捶他的肩膀问。  
陈立农只是耸了耸肩回了个鼻音，“就是一人份的饭有点难做，干脆吃了好几天泡面。”

听着两人你来我往地交谈，范丞丞有些不耐烦，左右脚重心来回地换了几次，才气鼓鼓地从蔡徐坤背后出来。  
才刚冒头，腰肢就被一把揽了过去，整个人结结实实地被揉进男人的怀里，雪松的气味好似变得充满了侵略性，支配着他不自觉地将手环上男人的肩背，贴合了十几秒后被蛊惑的大脑才一下醒过神来，匆匆地挣扎着要退开。

男人却冷不丁地在他耳边扔下糖衣炮弹。  
那把仍带着宝岛腔调的嗓音贴着他的耳根，说：“我很想你。”

范丞丞咬住下唇才能遏制住自己回应的话，扭头看了眼含笑看着他们的蔡徐坤，才慢腾腾地将手又搭上他的后背，短促地回了个鼻音。  
三人一起回了公寓。  
当天夜里好似回到了三人一起的第一次，窘迫感始终萦绕在范丞丞的心尖挥散不去。

陈立农仍是第一个，滚烫的手掌落在他的腰侧，不让他乱动逃脱，橙子口味的润滑剂被一点一点地挤进体内，他怀疑这个男人直接用了半管，将他肠壁塞得满满当当，但灌满了冰凉的，会滑动的液体的感官却并不好受，他总忍不住地摆动腰臀试图摆脱那种用东西在身体内部往里滑的诡异感。  
随着男人手指的插入，被灌满的甬道和手指推挤着将已经被高热融化得更滑腻的润滑剂，像流水一样一股股地涌出，甚至有一小部分沿着尾椎一路滑到了他凹陷的腰窝。

陈立农手指进出的时候有明显的扑哧扑哧的水声，范丞丞听得耳根发热，又被这场前戏磨去了太多的心力，在被蔡徐坤含住了下身之后，终于忍不住哼唧着催促起来。  
男人粗大的性器顶进身体的时候，那种不合时宜的窘迫又冒出头来，层叠的嫩肉随着大脑的指挥，盘卷着男人的性器，说不清推拒还是将它吸得更紧。

这种情况到陈立农调换到他跟前，脱去了眼镜，用粗糙的掌心摩挲他的脸，而变得更加严重。  
蔡徐坤贴在他耳根说他夹得好紧，折腾他的速度却一点也不慢，直到他被顶弄得用带着哭腔的声音讨饶，前后夹击仍将他又一次送上高潮，他疲倦地倒在床上连一根手指都抬不起来时，才渐渐重新适应了这份趋向圆满的三人关系。

 

之后的生活好像总算正式上了轨道，三个人各自在为这最后的校园生活而忙碌。  
等蔡徐坤和陈立农能够喘口气时，才发现总是能躲懒就躲懒，宅在公寓不爱出门的范丞丞最近颇有些早出晚归。  
夜里回来还整个人蔫头蔫脑，像是受了欺负一样。

陈立农偶尔问起，他就支支吾吾地岔开话题，方式笨拙，对着心上人没辙的男人也只好倒上一杯牛奶，将人哄去睡觉。  
太喜欢一个人的时候总是患得患失，更别说他们之间的关系最初是源自于范丞丞的付出，后知后觉深陷其中的两个男人各自拥着恋人的身体，勉强进入梦乡。

他们从Q市回来不到半个月就是校庆。  
蔡徐坤和陈立农的节目是早就敲定好的，放在节目的上半段，衔接着后面的水墨展示环节。  
彩排的时候范丞丞就在台下，支着下巴眼睛发亮地听他们唱着这首第一次亮相的歌曲。

但等两人下了台，他又不知道跑去了哪里。  
安排节目的其中一个文体部长像是看出了三人的关系，对他们说：“范丞丞刚刚接了个电话，到场外去了，应该是里面太吵了吧。”  
蔡徐坤总觉得她脸上的笑容有些古怪，却也只当她是看出他们关系的调侃，领情地点了点头，和陈立农也没看接下来的彩排，并肩离开。

范丞丞等两人离开，才从死角里钻出来，苦恼地揪了揪头发。  
他总觉得被那两人逮到自己会遭大罪！

 

21.

校庆晚会上蔡徐坤和陈立农的表演果然又一次惊艳了众人，包括被学姐硬拉去话剧社帮忙的范丞丞。  
他躲在后台，身上裹着件有些太窄的长裙，是迪士尼的白雪公主套装，锁骨一片的皮肤敞着，头上还戴着顶半长的假发。

被抓来充数的范丞丞没将这事儿告诉住在一起的两人。  
同班同学和同样遭到毒手的王琳凯齐刷刷警告他不准将他们天衣无缝的设计告诉他系的人，尤其点名了同样参与这次校庆晚会的蔡徐坤和陈立农。  
范丞丞初时还有些别扭，后来抽签抽中的白雪公主之后，不消他们步步紧逼地盯着，自己就闭上了嘴，再也不在任何人面前提起校庆两个字。

三人虽然住在一起，但其实还算各有各的空间，范丞丞要瞒着点什么，其他两人哪怕看出来了也不会点破，他自知自身撒谎的本事有限，多得两人包容才能将这事遮掩到现在。  
可今天终究还是得被看见。  
他扫了眼镜子里看起来有些滑稽的自己，脸上的红晕都快透过粉底晕出来了。

打扮成灰姑娘造型的王琳凯叫嚷着“雪儿”，范丞丞那点羞耻心被恼羞成怒给盖了过去，翻着白眼走了过去，对辛德瑞拉·琳凯进行了惨无人道的打压。  
他们没在后台等多久，学姐呼啦啦地带着一群人上了舞台。  
节目是个童话大杂烩，剧本是同班的一个女学霸写的，十分逗趣，如果不是他自己本人也参与其中，大概会十分钟情这个时长八分钟的小品。

轮到自己出场时范丞丞难免有些紧张，虽说登台表演的次数不算少，但弹钢琴之流怎么都比不上今天的反串叫人无措。  
他一边踩着点往外走，一边用手指卷着头发，声音透过小蜜蜂有些失真，多少掩去了里面的几分紧张，范丞丞没看台下密密麻麻的人头，兀自念着台词：“我觉得不可能有比我更漂亮的女人了。”

台下笑声轰响成一片，这会儿他反倒不那么拘谨了，放飞自我之后连台上熟悉他的同学都有些瞠目结舌，深知他闹起来没完没了本性的王琳凯翻着白眼接上他的台词，台下的笑声从开场起就再没断过。  
八分钟的小品闹闹腾腾地舞完了全程，范丞丞被舞台的灯光打得后背尽是燥热，敞着的领口泛着湿漉漉的光泽。

从台上下来还未抹汗，蔡徐坤和陈立农就已经等在旁边，笑吟吟地看着他一步步下来。  
他没由来一阵紧张，王琳凯在背后直掐着他的后腰，他也没反过身揍他，只是头脑发懵又发热地走到两人身边。

蔡徐坤不知从哪里变出瓶水来，陈立农则撕开包湿巾给他擦汗。  
他抿着水有种比站在几盏灼灼的灯光底下炙烤还要热人的感觉，埋下头不小心夹到了陈立农的手。

“去换衣服？”蔡徐坤问。  
他点了点头，被恋人牵住了手腕，却不是往他们班分配到的更衣室，而是被拉到了少有人去的杂物间。

范丞丞当下意识到了会发生些什么，他有些意外，又有些慌，紧抓着蔡徐坤的手腕，颤着嗓子：“别，别在学校里……”  
蔡徐坤揽着他的腰将他抵在门上，埋头咬在他袒露的脖子上，来回舔弄着那两颗诱人的小痣，舌尖扫过敏感地泛起颗粒的皮肤，尝到了残留着汗水的一点咸味。

怀里的人却抽了抽鼻子，还戴着美瞳的眼睛涨红了一片，叫他的动作没法儿继续下去。  
他无力地在小公主的耳根咬了一口，“小坏蛋。”

恋人时常蹦出的太过于带着宠溺意味的称呼总叫范丞丞面红耳赤，他呼吸急促地别开脸，却正对上好整以暇地打量着自己的陈立农。  
范丞丞才反应过来自己的扮相，想到蔡徐坤刚刚就这么逮住他亲，颇有些手脚都不知道怎么放。

等三人从杂物间出来，路遇了已经扯掉假发的王琳凯，这位辛德瑞拉已经换回了背心裤衩，整个人糙得跟脸上眼影眼线假睫毛俱全的精致妆容不是一星半点的违和。  
他看了眼蔡徐坤和陈立农，压着嗓子问好友：“你不是换衣服去了吗？”

范丞丞声音卡了壳，倒是旁边的陈立农笑眯眯地替他补上了一句：“他衣服弄湿了换不了，你跟负责人说一声，他身上这套裙子明天洗干净了送回来。”  
王琳凯脑子里蹦出了“厚颜无耻”几个字，多少看出了三人间一点微妙的气氛，声音卡在嗓子里来来回回几次都没能说出句什么来。  
陈立农却已经上前搭住范丞丞的肩膀，半推半抱地带着他继续往前，转过头冲王琳凯又笑了一下，笑容温良又讨喜：“麻烦你咯，同学，我们就先回去了。”

蔡徐坤跟在两人后面离开，出了礼堂后憋着的笑终于噗嗤一下泄露了出来，笑颜在路灯下明晃晃的扰人。  
范丞丞捏了捏耳根，小声地咕哝了一句“别笑了”。  
对方却又笑了好一会儿，才脱下身上的小西装，披在他肩上。

回到家后还没缓过气来，范丞丞就被一前一后地夹击了。  
蔡徐坤将他抵在陈立农身上，拇指蹭过他的唇角，将嘴唇上正红色的口红抹得晕开，在皮肤上划了模模糊糊的一道。  
陈立农将他裙子背后的拉链拉开，将手摸进身体，在肩胛骨的位置来回地流连，又很快顺着皮肤滑到胸前，将蓝色的裙子前胸撑出一个鼓包，覆在薄薄的肌肉上情色地揉捏。

他脑袋后仰着枕在男人肩上，裙子往下滑了些，露出两边圆润的肩头。  
陈立农的动作一顿，将手从他胸口抽出来，碰了碰他的眼角：“先把隐形眼镜取了。”  
他迷迷糊糊地眨眼，裙子被男人重新拉回了肩膀，假发从脑袋上取掉，蔡徐坤洗净了手撑开他的眼皮，轻柔地把干燥地吸附在眼球上的美瞳摘下来，骤然释放的眼睛快速地变得湿润，眼前却有些模糊。

还不等眼睛恢复，进门时未能完成的情事又按下了播放键。  
蔡徐坤将手伸进他的裙摆，将里头的短裤连着内裤扒下，顺势摸进了他闭合的入口。  
陈立农咬着他的肩膀，两只手将裙子的前襟撑得大开，大力揉搓的姿势让他甚至怀疑对方是不是因为一身女装将自己当做了女人。

想到这里他莫名的感到一阵不适，蔡徐坤却已经掀了他的裙子将头埋了进去。  
潮湿的口腔包裹着柱身，他细碎地喘着气，鼻腔音闷得婉转动人。  
陈立农又咬回了他的耳朵，含糊不清地问他：“为什么不告诉我们？”

范丞丞第一遍的时候没听清，男人便将舌头更往他耳朵里钻，潮湿的热气和舌头的湿滑像是水蛇一样要从耳朵扎进他的身体。  
等他重复地又问了一遍，他才大张着双腿，眼睛湿漉漉地对上从他胯间抬起头，嘴角还牵着银丝的蔡徐坤的视线，委屈巴巴地说：“丢人。”

他的眼睛红得似兔子，神态又似兔子般委屈，蔡徐坤一嘴的腥膻也甜腻腻地吻过来，吻到了一嘴的口红也不介意，交换着唾液地将他的舌尖叼回口腔戏弄。  
那头陈立农已经摸到了藏在小抽屉的润滑剂，抹了一手地往他身体里送。

润滑没做多久，陈立农的阴茎就挤了进来。  
蔡徐坤一边抚弄着他硬起的性器，一边摸着他的脸坏笑：“妆花了。”  
范丞丞下意识地伸手要挡，却被他攥住了手腕。

男人小心细致地扯掉他贴着的假睫毛，又蹭了蹭他眼角的眼线眼影，糊了一手又棕又黑的颜色。  
他顿时咬住了下唇，窘迫极了。陈立农却将他顶得闷叫声不断，连让他好好瞧瞧自己现在到底是怎样一副糊涂样子的机会都没有。  
总归正对着他的蔡徐坤丝毫不介意，咬着他的喉结，声音半哑半软，“以后不要瞒着我们好不好，宝宝？”

范丞丞被这声宝宝喊得生出些委屈，他觉得自己最近被宠得有些太娇，明明刚开始的时候哪怕承受着十分陌生的陈立农的进入都能将苦涩咽进肚子，极力舒展着身体，这会儿却因为一句昵称就生出了自己可以肆意发脾气的有恃无恐。  
他吸着鼻子点点头，将手换上蔡徐坤的肩膀，脸埋在上面胡乱地蹭了两下。

背后的陈立农闷笑了两声，将性器从他身体里抽，跟蔡徐坤调换了位置。  
比起蔡徐坤的温柔，男人眉目间调侃的味道更重，手指捏着他的下巴，凑过来啄吻他的嘴唇，又牵着他的手到自己湿漉漉的柱身，裹着他上下地套弄。  
范丞丞一时分辨不出这个轻柔的吻的意味，沉溺下去的时候甚至封神地想，傍晚的时候同学给他上的妆其实还算不错，哪怕这会儿被汗水融了些，应该也不至于太糟糕。

以至于情事结束后他被抱进浴室，不经意间瞄见镜中花猫一样的自己，险些眼前一黑。  
这两个人到底是怎么对着这张脸亲下去，还将他翻来覆去摆弄的？

范丞丞不懂。

 

22.

大三的下半学年在三人越来越融洽的生活里悄然而过。  
大四的实习单位是家里给他安排的，范丞丞对此算不上排斥，编剧这一行如果真要熬资历，以他的性子恐怕会被人压着出不了头。

暑假开始了几天，范丞丞就懒洋洋地在蔡徐坤怀里窝了几天，到家里不断地在催促着他回去，才提了小袋行李在两人的相送之下风尘仆仆地回到家里。  
虽说一直在催着他回去，但等他真的归来，一家人能凑在一起的时间又少得可怜。除了仍在读书的范丞丞，一家人都各有各的事业，尤其是姐姐范冰冰，管着间娱乐公司，流言蜚语从未断过，也总需天南地北地飞，一个月也就只能见上几面。父母年纪不小，却都不是闲得下来的性子，一个开了家风投公司，另一个美容事业做得风风火火，有假期还会一起到世界各地去旅游。

七月底的时候两人又抽出了假期，说要去新西兰避暑，商量着带上范丞丞，但他心里挂念蔡徐坤和陈立农，也不愿去当恩爱父母的电灯泡，揉着鼻子漫不经心地答：“你们过二人世界我去干嘛，我朋友可能要来这边玩，走不开。”

“怎么没听你说起过？之前来过我们家吗？”范母将手头上的活搁下，“人家难得来玩，跟之前一样到家里住，你开你爸的车带他们到处逛逛。”  
当母亲总是操心着儿子性子独，交心的朋友少，在她们那个年代的记忆里人际关系总比如今要热情得多，也单纯得多，许多幼时交到的好友友谊也维持至今，成为人生最宝贵的财富，自然也期望着他们讨人喜欢的小儿子能够获得同样珍贵的东西。  
范丞丞正握着遥控器调台，闻言心虚地胡乱按了几下，含糊着应了声：“不是王琳凯他们，是其他系里，今年刚认识的。”

“他们什么时候过来？”范母又问，将遥控器从他手里抽出来：“别折腾东西。”  
范丞丞瘪了瘪嘴，将脑袋靠进母亲的肩窝：“过几天，你们都要去旅游了，就别瞎操心了，我会带他们好好玩的啦。”  
范母呵呵地笑出声，揉着小儿子的后脑，又转而问起他其他事情。

夜里自己一个人在房间时，他趴在床上拨了语音通话给蔡徐坤，试探着问他：“你跟陈立农最近忙吗？”  
蔡徐坤声音带着沙哑的慵懒，“忙着想你算忙吗？”  
但这也算实话，两人最近写了几首歌，每首都沁着甜蜜的思念，只是还未录好音，未给范丞丞听过罢了。

范丞丞不管听几次还是会为恋人那些露骨的话而面红耳赤，他将自己的脸埋进枕头，瓮声瓮气地说：“我爸妈过两天要出去旅游，家里就剩我一个。”  
屏幕另一端的声音停滞了一瞬，跟着噙着慢慢的笑意又更缓更柔地透了过来。  
“丞丞是在邀请我们吗？”

柔软得太过，他将自己蜷成一团地抵抗不断涌上心头的悸动，整个人都陷进床头的大型玩偶里，又用手挡着滚烫的脸颊，才迟缓地，咬着下唇地从鼻腔里曳出长长的鼻音。  
蔡徐坤地笑声随着他的鼻音落下，粘稠的，欢愉的，炽热的，磨人的情愫编织成巨网将范丞丞网罗在中间，他的那点羞臊变得微不足道，与对方那一句“我现在就想飞到你身边”带来的磅礴的窃喜和期盼相比，一句“爱你”变得轻而易举地脱口而出。

 

两日后随着父母的离开，空旷的大房子迎来了小主人的两位恋人。  
从邻市过来路程不远，两人直接将车开到门口，高挑的身形一左一右站在门外，和夏日的热流一起席卷着范丞丞大脑。  
被涌入怀里的时候，空调房里吹拂得如同冷玉的身体滚落在火炉，交缠着脖子，汗滴落进他的领口，范丞丞一颗心几乎要跳出嗓子，手臂就这么勾住了近在眼前的脖子，不算难闻的汗味夹在雪松里，汗涔涔地沾湿了他的小半张脸。

陈立农将他松开，轻笑着抹掉他脸上的水渍，跟着便是蔡徐坤大张着双手，示意他主动投怀送抱地扬了扬眉。  
范丞丞红着耳根将自己埋进男人怀里，被捏住了后颈的软肉，顺着脖根摸到了耳垂，随后便有细碎的亲吻落在侧脸和下颌。

和陈立农相仿，蔡徐坤身上也湿漉漉的带着细密的汗珠。  
范丞丞用手背给他擦，问：“你们怎么像是从外面跑一圈回来的？”  
蔡徐坤牵着他的手在玄关处换上拖鞋，三人边往里走，边说：“半路上空调坏了，太阳又大，在车厢里闷的。”

范丞丞领着他们去了相邻的两间客房，等他们放了行李，问：“要不要先洗个澡？”  
两人各自应好，范家是栋独立的小楼，双层的高度，家中房间不少，卫生间楼上楼下加在一起也有三间。

范丞丞在等两人洗澡的间隙叫了冷饮，在沙发上坐了一会儿又有些坐不住地站起来，在客厅晃了两圈又走回房间，想了想，将小时候顶着瓜皮头的照片都藏了起来，又将床上的布偶拣着小个儿好藏的往柜子里塞，最大的那个跟人等高的毛毛熊打算偷偷挪到父母的房间。  
昨日光顾着兴奋，竟没想到这一点，他倍觉懊悔，双手圈着胖乎乎的熊娃娃，将嘟哝声含在嘴里。

父母的房间在一楼，范丞丞抱着熊视线被挡了大半，下楼前正打算换一种方式，将熊换到右边单手圈着，眼一抬，却看到顶着一头湿漉漉黑发的陈立农倚靠在墙壁上笑眯眯地看着自己。  
熊一滑掉在了地上，他尴尬地弯腰捡也不是，不捡也不是，最后反倒是陈立农走过来，将熊娃娃从地上抱起来，单手夹在腰间，好脾气地问他：“打算放哪里？”

范丞丞气苦，瘪着嘴把脑袋别到一边，最后还是指挥着男人将熊娃娃抱回自己房间，放在了往里日自己常坐的转椅上，这个平日里一本正经的男人还十分童趣地将其摆出个端坐的姿势来。  
两人待在一个房间，范丞丞总觉得往日里足够宽敞的空间变得有些拥挤，空调温度太高，冷风没吹进来，反倒将屋子弄得滞闷，叫人有些喘不过气来。  
陈立农将挂在脖子上的毛巾抽出来，中间的部分被他发尾坠落的水珠湿了大半，他把长方形的毛巾卷了卷，团成一团，湿的部分朝外面，伸长了手蹭了蹭范丞丞的半边脸和脖子。

范丞丞坐在床上，仰着脑袋看他。  
几日不见这人头发似乎长长了些，柔顺的棕发铺散在额头，从中间朝两边拨开，遮住了眼角，却衬得他脸盘小巧，模样乖顺，眨巴着眼睛问：“你干嘛？”  
陈立农垂着头看他，嘴角慢慢弯起来。

男人生了双笑眼，尽管往往被眼镜挡着，偶然流露的温柔笑意也叫人如沐春风。  
范丞丞对他的印象却更多是他在床上的野性，初识的漫不经心，藏在方方面面，隐晦又闷骚的霸道，自然也有被细致照顾时流露的体贴，但却少有这样浮于表面的温柔。

男人在他泛着波光的注视中俯下身，温柔便落到了唇上。  
那股雪松的味道淡了，沐浴露是范丞丞最喜欢的牌子，淡淡的草木香，薄薄地袭向鼻腔，好似比他用的时候更好闻一些。

男人将他推倒在床上，鼻息交缠着未将唇舌更加深入，而是将手肘撑在他脑袋的两侧，极近地打量着他的面庞。  
范丞丞将手落到他肩上，一点点地收紧，粉白的面上被他呼出的热气吹拂出大片的红色，眼睛显出朦朦胧胧的湿气。

亲吻先是落在眉心，跟着是眼角，描摹似的滑向脸颊，鼻尖，下巴，最终才落到嘴唇。  
冰凉的镜片滑落到眼睫前，凉意熨进眼睑，范丞丞不敢抬眼，去瞧跟前虔诚的信徒，只是彻底软了身体，予取予求地任由男人亲吻，间或发出一两声轻哼。

待蔡徐坤推开房间进来，发出的声响将他惊醒，他落在男人肩膀的手才一下子收紧，脸上露出点无措来。  
蔡徐坤却走过来，弯腰贴上他的嘴唇，在陈立农眼皮底下吻出声响。于是双手又缠上了另一对肩，和方才和风细雨却叫人心颤的轻吻不同，唇舌交缠的热吻勾起年轻身体的欲望，他几乎被整个人从陈立农身下捞出来，紧攀着蔡徐坤的肩背，被吮得双唇发麻，又不自觉地盼着更多。

醒过神来时他已经被两个男人一左一右围在中间，他看了眼左边撑着脑袋，用手指卷着他头发，噙着笑容还目光多情的蔡徐坤，又看了眼右边捧着他的手指，有一下没一下地轻咬着他的指节，怡然自得的陈立农，垂下眼睫轻咬了下嘴唇。  
被迫禁欲了好些天，他如今想放浪一把，该怎么跟他们说？

 

23.

当天夜里蔡徐坤和陈立农用实际行动传达了自己的热情和切实的想念，第二天三人没有一个能从床上爬起来。  
范丞丞被一左一右地揽抱着，身上斑斑点点从颈侧开始蔓延到被薄被覆盖的胸膛，颜色比昨晚刚落下印迹时还要深上一号，分布在白皙到透明的皮肤上，倒衬得如今睡容恬静的男人像是遭了什么大难一般。

他醒来时其实有被身上这身印迹吓到，胡乱套了宽大的T恤和短裤，看着小腿和脚踝处都没能避免的红印，还是换了裤脚垂地的长裤，踩着拖鞋从楼上下来。  
蔡徐坤和陈立农已经醒来好一会儿，一个在厨房，一个在客厅拨着吉他，哼着范丞丞没有听过的旋律。

他踩着发软的步子走到沙发，蔡徐坤将吉他放到了一边，拉着他横坐在自己怀里。  
昨天夜里到底是折腾得过了火，范丞丞自己也放开了，亲手摘去了两人的理智，一寸寸地将他揉开吻碎，以至于他如今连坐下都有一股被牵扯到的疼痛。  
好在有过上一次的经验，这次倒也并非不能接受。范丞丞调整了一下姿势，脑袋一歪窝在蔡徐坤怀里，问他：“刚刚那首歌是新歌？”

他的声音昨晚几乎喊哑了，这会儿出声也只有低低的气音，因为靠得近，倒也听得清楚。  
蔡徐坤回忆同样的一声轻“嗯”，手指摸上他的喉结，用指腹蹭着他喉部的曲线。

范丞丞被他揉得有些痒，喉结上下滑了滑，没忍住将他的手扒拉下来，攥在手里。  
他指尖划着男人的掌心，说话时也不停下：“你再唱给我听听。”

蔡徐坤唱歌的声线比他平日里说话要柔，唱腔惯来有股性感的鼻音，没弹吉他的清唱，每个转音都清晰萦绕在耳边，好似诉衷肠般地落进心底。  
范丞丞往后退开些，边听边歪着头看他，眼睛弯成月牙。  
轻哼着落下旋律的尾音，他蹭过去亲吻蔡徐坤的下巴和还未完全合上的嘴唇，一吻即离，眼睛藏着许多星星，蜷着背脊唯独脸庞微微仰着，将恋人含笑的面容清晰地映在明亮的眼底。

三人吃过午饭，各自懒洋洋地盘踞在客厅的长沙发上，颇有些回到在那间不大的公寓的时光。  
范丞丞身体不适，很难长时间坐住，索性躺了下来，脑袋枕着蔡徐坤的腿，双脚踩在陈立农大腿，维持着这个姿势看完了部电影，昏昏欲睡地将腿伸直，又翻过了身，将脑袋埋进恋人的怀里。

午后阳光正好，房间空调徐徐吹着冷风，挡开了夏日的炎热，隔着落地窗也可以隐隐约约听到树梢蝉鸣长长作响。  
后脑的头发被恋人的大手轻轻拨弄着，脚边是另一个恋人在空调房里也依旧烫人的体温，范丞丞整个人被幸福的气泡包裹着，心中祈祷着这样的日子如果是他的一场梦，那么永远不要有梦醒的一天。

然而世事总不那么尽如人意。  
范丞丞没想到事情会以这样的方式被发现。

 

夜里三人抱着冰淇淋在沙发上看范丞丞兴冲冲地在网上下载的恐怖片，音响开得极大，质量又好，配合画面全然一副鬼气森森的效果。  
范丞丞左拽拽，右拉拉地将两人拉到自己身侧，长沙发的两端空出了老大一段位置，他几乎是被簇拥在两人怀里。

恐怖电影里的尖叫和阴森的配乐在体温的相贴里渐渐失了味道，摸上大腿的手掌让范丞丞心不在焉地面红耳赤，昨晚被折腾得红肿的身体擦过药后到了这会儿已经舒适了许多，只偶尔太过用力地坐下才有钝钝的痛感。  
但他们本也不是每次亲昵都会进里面去，少年人火气方刚，除了真正的性事，他们用其他方式纾解的时候也不在少数。

陈立农已将手摸上他腿根，覆在他老实蛰伏的性器。  
另一边的蔡徐坤将脑袋靠过来，贴着他的侧颈，在残留在皮肤表层的痕迹上细咬着。

他很快喘起来，经过昨天一夜的荒唐之后在性事上也放开一些，学着两个恋人的主动，将脸伸过去，主动献出柔软的双唇。  
三人在沙发上缠作一团，范丞丞趴在蔡徐坤的胯间，垂下头去慢吞吞地含住渗着腻滑液体的柱身，嘴巴被撑得大开，鼻尖和耳朵尽数是红，嘴角更是被磨蹭得艳丽。  
陈立农伏在他背上，将阴茎挺进他并拢起来时贴合在一起的腿心，从后方一下下撞击着会阴，偶尔顶上他的囊袋，他含着蔡徐坤的嘴便会发出囫囵的呻吟。

音响传来的诡异音效太响，他们又太过投入，三人根本没有注意到玄关钥匙拧开大门时吱呀的声响，连越来越近的脚步声都被彼此的喘声和闷哼给遮盖。  
直到女士提包滑落在地上，发出咚的一声，蔡徐坤急忙扯过落在一旁的衣服将怀中人的脑袋盖住，从那滚烫的口腔抽出自己的身体，陈立农也同样地将自己落在一旁的T恤覆在他的臀间，连扯在一起的三个人骤然分开，房间空调的冷意一下子剩了起来，各自勉强地穿上衣服，那股冷意也没能从前额后背消下。

范冰冰面色难看地转过身，抱着手臂，指尖不断地拍打着自己的手肘。  
她做梦都没想过自己会看到这样一个场景。  
混迹娱乐圈，再混乱的场景她都有所接触，作为女性能做到这一行拔尖的地位，范冰冰见证过这个大染缸里太多的不堪和放荡，却从未想过这种场面会出现在自己天真单纯的弟弟身上。

范丞丞被她阴沉的脸色压得喘不过气来。  
想要开口解释，却被姐姐一个锐利的眼刀甩得只得咬紧下唇，讲话憋进喉咙。

她拒绝三人任何一方的任何言论，礼貌地将人蔡徐坤和陈立农请出家门，范丞丞心中早乱成浆糊，在她背后远远地瞧见蔡徐坤闪烁的眼神和陈立农紧抿的嘴唇，仍旧忍不住伸出手去拽了拽姐姐的衣袖。  
范冰冰却未曾回头，直到一道门将他们隔开两个世界，她才黑着脸转过身，朝他丢下一句：“你跟我来。”

两人去了范冰冰的书房。  
姐姐坐在椅子上，他站着，束手束脚，身上的衣服尽是皱着，裸露的脖子痕迹乱七八糟，口腔甚至还残留着淡淡的腥味，连短裤下一截小腿和脚腕的红痕都都彰显着他被那两人怎样从里到外地折腾过一番。  
他知道自己这身痕迹有多不合时宜，这样的放纵也完全是因为知道父母至少半个月后才会归家，而姐姐也该在法国参加这一次的电影节，至少三天之后才会回来。

谁能想到意外来得这么突然，他连牙根都难以合拢地发出颤抖，却又只能咬牙支撑。  
他曾经想过在他们正式工作后，有了自己的事业，等年龄更大一些，会向父母透露自己的性向。同性恋在这个年代着实算不上什么大事，父母姐姐又算是开明，姐姐更是知道他自小到大对女孩儿都没有太大兴趣，曾拐弯抹角地问过他一些似是而非的问题，他当时心中慌乱，随口应答，不知她是否有看出来。

比起同性恋，他的两个恋人兴许才是更大的问题。但好歹不是自己与别人共同分享爱人，错的都是他，父母和姐姐该怪也是该怪他，是他花心，是他对不起人家，是他道德有失，一切根由都在于他。  
只要他能坚持下来，叫他们明白自己是认真的，有着与两人共度一生的决心，他们总归会原谅他的。  
谁叫他们是他的家人，哪怕他再不好，也是他们心爱的小儿子、亲自教养多年的弟弟。

但这都是基于自己已经给他们打好了预防针，而自己也足够成熟，能叫他们明白自己并非一时兴起，也不是误入歧途，绝非如今这样，将这份关系里最淫乱不堪的一面揭露在亲人面前。  
范丞丞只消一想就难以呼吸，心口像是被冰冷的海水淹没，几乎要没过头顶，将他窒息在漫无边际的惶恐无助的海洋里。

“他们和你是什么关系？”  
姐姐的声音遥遥传来，他眨了眨泛酸的眼，哑着嗓子说：“我喜欢的人。”  
范冰冰沉默了一会儿，突然说：“你过年的时候就是因为他们从家里跑出去的？”

范丞丞没想到她会突然问起这个，他一时有些踌躇，怕点了头，会害自己的两个恋人给姐姐留下更坏的印象，又怕摇了头，被姐姐瞧出他在说谎，情况更糟。  
却不知知弟莫若姐，将他如自己孩子般养大的范冰冰怎么会不了解他这番心理。

她疲倦地捏了捏眉心，方才那副画面将她如噎在喉，到如今仍无法彻底抛出脑海，更遑论弟弟的那身痕迹。  
二十一岁，放在过去已经是可以结婚生子，可以自己担起一个家的年纪，但这个弟弟在她心里却仍旧是十年前那个会花一整天的时间守在电视机前只为看一眼她初次接受媒体采访的报道，为了给她一句夸赞迟迟不愿意去睡觉，迷迷糊糊地坚持到半夜，在听到开门声第一时间冲进她怀里的那个孩子，是她心中最珍贵的净土。

如果可以，她情愿他永远不要长大。

 

24.

范丞丞被姐姐塞进了如今正在国外拍摄的一个剧组。  
手机被没收，所有的通讯方式被切断，姐姐派来的男助理步步紧跟地紧盯着他，他连偷偷跟恋人打声招呼的机会都没有。

他试过跟姐姐解释，自己的喜欢是真，自己的花心是真，他们之间的情事跟普通男男女女双方之间会进行的交流没有任何一点不同。  
但范冰冰查出来的东西远比他想象中的更多。

她知道蔡徐坤吸食过吗啡，知道两人在学校中性癖的传闻，甚至知道他最初只是喜欢蔡徐坤一个，连他们的对话都能大差不离地复述。  
范丞丞不知道她是从何得知这些，试图解释时，她永远都是：“你值得更好的，他们不适合你。”

他不明白什么叫适合。  
是清白得如一张白纸，好名声，好相貌，好家境，性格温和，却非他所爱叫做合适？  
还是如老一辈般双方相看订下，婚后不浓不淡，如白开水地处着，从不吵架，也从不交心，只在年年岁岁中渐渐将疏离磨成了亲情的婚姻叫适合？

如果爱情真的有所谓的合适，姐姐又怎么会多年未嫁。

范丞丞惯来是温顺听话的孩子，他并非没有那根叛逆的骨子，只是自小的经历让他变得早熟懂事，在高中的遭遇更是让他褪去残存的稚嫩，不算宽厚的肩膀慢慢地有了支撑起自己的力量，也期望在某一天能支撑起姐姐和父母。  
大抵也是因为这份早熟，他笔下的文字和故事总是细腻又通透，带着范丞丞式的温情交杂现实，叫人笑着哭，哭着笑。

他并非不能摆脱家庭，勇敢追爱。  
但他最终选择了听从姐姐的安排出国。

这只是个短暂的缓和期，姐姐真正地断绝他念头的手腕都在后头。  
范丞丞不是不明白。  
他心中有着自己的一把尺子，能量出他自己坚守爱情的决心，却无从获知蔡徐坤与陈立农的。在无垠的爱情生涯中，范丞丞唯独困扰于此。

 

跟剧组的日子十分忙碌，范丞丞年幼的时候有过一段在英读书的经历，到了高中后便又转回了国内。  
多年未再同人流利地英文交流，适应的过程同样耗费了许多时间，不到两周范丞丞整个人便瘦了一圈。

加州的夏日白昼很长，剧组拍摄也并不像国内那么没日没夜，有规定的时长，大多数白天的戏份下班都算早。  
演员们偶尔会到附近的酒吧喝点东西，范丞丞很少跟去，但大抵是这段时日被思念折磨得太苦，他竟莫名其妙地答应了白人演员的热情邀请。

他在剧组里不算特别起眼，但这部戏的投资出自姐姐的公司，算是这些年来姐姐不断尝试迈入好莱坞这个圈子所摘下的鲜嫩果实。  
大抵也是有过特殊的关照，哪怕是个黄种人，也受到过来自剧组四面八方的照料。

跟随剧组里的其他人范丞丞兀自坐在角落啜饮着杯中酒水。  
他一贯都少来这样的地方，也不清楚这些名字各异的酒水，只胡乱指了旁人的杯子，得来一模一样的琥珀色酒精。  
辛辣，烧喉，还有些呛人。

眼眶被呛红了一圈，他却仍捧着酒杯不放。  
姐姐安排的男助理就坐在他旁边，他又抿下一口，用手支撑着脑袋看对方。

男助理看起来一本正经，坐在酒吧里依旧一副刀枪不入的模样。  
范丞丞迷迷糊糊地想起某些时候陈立农也是这般作态，将面具光明正大地悬在脸上，连遮掩一丝一毫的意思都没有。  
随后又想起蔡徐坤。这人总是黏他更紧，未交心时都每日短信语音狂轰乱炸，交心后更恨不得将他拴在裤腰上时时带着，暑假开始的那段时间他们每天都有说不完的话。

鼻尖泛起酸意的时候他又灌下大口酒水，辣得滚出了眼泪，他扯着袖子去擦，上齿紧紧地咬住下唇。  
身边的男助理递上一包纸巾，被他摇摇头推了回去。  
陌生的环境和并不熟悉的人让他生出倾诉的渴望，他依旧小口抿着酒，用被辣得有些喑哑的嗓音问：“你有爱人吗？”

男助理应了一声。  
他又问：“是初恋吗？”  
“不是。”

“你跟初恋为什么分开？他们都说初恋很少有开花结果的，你觉得是这样吗？”  
“我不知道。我们两个分开是因为我考上了S大，她却只考上N大。”男助理平静地说，高三那年有不少的情侣都是因为异地恋而分开的，爱情敌不过现实，时间距离总是最消磨感情。  
范丞丞面上流露出显而易见的失望，往往最平凡的理由才更叫人难以接受。

他们又断断续续聊了不少，范丞丞前后叫了两三次酒，那男助理在他一副柔软忧郁的姿态中松下了心防，又酒量不佳，三两杯酒水下肚，红意就已经上了脸。  
范丞丞将他扶到一旁，叫酒保帮忙看着，自己却夹走了他的手机，穿过拥挤的人群一路躲到了卫生间里。

拨出这段时日早已萦绕于心的号码时他的整个鼻腔都是酸胀，无声的哽塞没上喉头，两眼模糊潮湿得看不清镜中的自己。  
接通后更是只能紧紧咬住下唇才能止住哭声，却仍有抽噎随着呼吸传到了彼端。

听筒另一端的呼吸骤然停滞，然后是放得极轻的追问：“是丞丞吗？”  
他用力地点点头，眼泪簌簌地落下，又想到对方无法瞧见，勉强从鼻腔挤出个答应声，又泄露出点破碎的呜咽。

蔡徐坤的声音渐渐染上沙哑，却依旧柔柔地传到耳畔。  
他说：“宝贝别哭，答应我，等见面之后，到我怀里再哭好吗？”  
范丞丞用手背撇去泪水，断断续续地用哭腔说：“我，我在加州，在，在剧组里，你们别听，别听我姐姐乱说……”

“没有，没有乱说。”蔡徐坤忙接道：“你姐姐这段时间没有为难我们。”  
范丞丞分辨不出他说的是真话还是假话，抽噎的频率却渐渐缓了下来，鼻腔渐渐能够呼气，他捏着手机轻声问：“你们，你们最近怎么样？你有没有……心里有没有觉得不舒服？”

另一端的声音顿了有一会儿，蔡徐坤的声音才又传来。  
“除了想你之外，一切都好。”  
“没有不舒服，有也被你治好了，我现在很好，这一分钟最好。”

他觉得他的眼睛又有些发热。  
有许多话想说，却又不知从何说起，这段时间有着太多思念，太多猜测，太多的惶惶不安，爱情实在叫人患得患失，范丞丞胸腔里有着千言万语，汇聚到最后只余下一句。  
“等我，等我回去。”

蔡徐坤回应的声音中竟也带出了一丝哽噎，很轻，随即被遮盖过去。男人故作轻快地问：“要跟立农聊聊吗？他坐在旁边。”  
他应了声好。  
陈立农带着宝岛腔调的声音传了过来，只喊了“丞丞”两个字。

他总是不知道该与这个男人说些什么，私下聊天也并不如蔡徐坤那般的多，光听见声音都叫他心头一紧，期期艾艾半晌，也只能说出一句“农农”。  
好在陈立农从来都很习惯这样的他。对方轻笑了一声，就恋情被那种方式的曝光和连日的思念都无法带来阴霾，声音也仍旧那般沉稳，一句“我很想你。”好似穿越了时间空间，如同那日在机场时，随着他的怀抱一起将他包裹。

“我也是。”  
“等我。”

陈立农笑着应好。

他们没有时间聊得更多，范丞丞怕助理会出事，挂了电话后清掉了这条通话记录，又洗了把脸才回到吧台。  
助理还趴在那里睡着，他将手机塞回原来的口袋，将人从吧台上撑起，困难地往外走。

 

彼端的蔡徐坤拇指摩挲着屏幕莹莹的亮光，迟迟不忍它暗下，对着一串陌生的号码径自地袒露自己深邃又忧郁的目光。  
陈立农将药递到他掌心，生硬地说：“这下能好好吃药了？”

他才露出点笑容，全无往日的温柔和明艳，脸上星星点点的红，在两颊晕成大片。  
就着水吞下药片，他目光仍有些迷离，看着陈立农疲惫的模样，又生出些愧疚，迟疑地说了声“对不起”。

陈立农捏着鼻梁，反倒摇了摇头。  
“其实已经比我想象中的好很多了。”  
他原以为好友会更歇斯底里，毕竟连他都陷入大片压抑暴躁的情绪里，每日每夜不得不时时克制着自己不要爆发。  
他们这样的人和普通人不同，偏执已经成为刻进骨髓的天性，获得后再失去兴许只会让普通人痛苦，却会叫他们发疯。

范丞丞的姐姐对他们说的那句话其实并没有错。  
他们确实不知道自己的爱是不是会在某一天对他造成伤害，他天真，通透，被保护得太好，也太善良，所以他选择包容，迁就，谅解，选择成为他们的救赎。  
但他确实值得更好的。

两人面对面地各自静坐在一边。  
直到不知道过了多久，久到陈立农的肢体都已经麻木。

蔡徐坤突如其来地开口。  
“为什么我们不选择成为更好的呢？”

 

25.

范丞丞回到家里的那天半路下起了暴雨。  
车子驶进车库，他顶着雨绕到家门前，母亲已经迎了出来。

两人进了屋子，他弯腰换上鞋，才站起身就被母亲揽进怀里，心疼地捧住脸颊：“好好的假期去跟什么剧组，看看，都瘦成什么样了。”  
他抿着嘴笑了一下，视线越过母亲的肩膀看向环抱着手臂倚靠在墙上的姐姐，心中说不出是庆幸还是滞闷。

一顿饭吃得有些食不下咽。  
这些时日他一直吃得不多，胃口比起往常缩水了许多，也难怪母亲说他瘦，工作的疲惫加上时不时的缺餐少顿，叫他连往日里就不算明艳的嘴唇几乎失去了血色。  
哪怕这会儿父母频频为他添菜，缩了水的胃也没能马上恢复过来，最终剩下了大半，叫母亲又嘘寒问暖地关怀了他半晌，他只得借口自己太困，因为倒时差才没什么什么胃口，于是又被急忙赶回了房间。

洗过澡真躺在床上，大脑却叫嚣着丝毫不愿休息，强撑着干涩的眼睛瞪着天花板发呆。  
敲门声响起的时候他的思绪正不知道跑到了哪里，整个人浑浑噩噩地几乎喘不过气来，挣扎着起身时整个后背都是冷汗。

姐姐推开门进来，洗去精致的妆容后素净的面庞看不出要大他将近20岁的年纪，唯独眉宇间的疲倦能够看出她确实不如几年前那般傲气又锐利，永远带着商场上大开大合一往无前的气势。  
他心中酸涩得厉害，沙哑着声音喊了声“姐”，她合上门走进来，坐在他床边，两人竟相顾无言。

“在国外一切都还好吗？”她最终还是先开口问。  
范丞丞点了点头，嘴巴微张着嚅动了一下，话到了嗓子眼又失了开口的欲望，只垂下眼盯着床被上的花纹。

范冰冰抬手揉了揉他的头发，压低了的声音显得语重心长。  
她说：“别怪姐姐，姐只是希望你好。”  
他答：“我知道。”

垂下的眼帘却始终不愿意抬起，只是执拗地解释：“他们对我很好，我爱他们。”  
“傻弟弟。”姐姐的叹息好似拐过几道弯，长长地，沉沉地，夹着冗杂的记忆和故事传进耳里，叫他忍不住蜷了蜷手指，眼睫也乱糟糟地抖了几下。  
他知道姐姐要说什么。无非是他年纪还轻，如今说爱还言之过早，又或是眼前爱得再轰轰烈烈也只是一时，人生总会有梦醒时分，届时曾经的三人关系会成为他一生都洗不去的污点。  
他都知道。

但姐姐却问：“你怎么能保证，他们跟你一样呢？”

范丞丞一时无从反驳，他从不觉得蔡徐坤和陈立农对自己是玩玩而已，但人生有那么远那么长，谁都无法保证以后。就像如今有自己的姐姐拦着，未来也会有另外的长辈拦着，他们能保证相携着走到生命的终点吗？  
他不知道。

他觉得自己像是在烈日下逐渐融化的雪人，在过分锐利的质问下无所遁形地淌成一地的水。

打破房间死寂的是范冰冰放在一旁的手机，她两道干净的眉毛微不可查地皱了一下，随机挂断了这通不知名的电话。  
范丞丞却是被那一声响铃给振醒过来。

为什么他要这样执着于以后？  
其实这世上最终能有多少对爱侣走到最后，又有多少不被看好的爱情最终相伴到老，这并非是换一个更适合他的人就能解决的问题，再公正的法官也无法判定爱情的界限。  
遑论他本就不在意三人关系这个污点，哪怕以后因缘际会地分开，又或是真能携手走到最后，那也都是以后，该是他曾是试过、努力过、付出过故而没有遗憾的往后，而今他为什么要为了虚无缥缈的未来而放弃现在？

他们爱他，而他也报以同样的感情。  
着重眼下，对如今的他来说，这就足够了。

泛红的眼睛瞬间变得明亮，抬起时目光灼灼得好似藏着烈焰，熊熊燃烧着属于年轻人的炽热情感。  
范冰冰在心中无声地叹气。  
不知是不是该怨那通电话来得着实不是时候，却又太明白这个自己看着长大的孩子。  
他天真得纯粹，执着得热烈，汹涌的情感像是璀璨的宝石，哪怕落在地上清脆作响，也不会轻易碎裂暗淡。她的男孩有足够的勇气，足够的坚强，足够的心性去承担起这份感情。

不舍的从来都只是她罢了。

“姐——”  
范丞丞将脑袋依进她的肩膀，双手环住她削瘦的肩。

他没有多说一句，范冰冰已从他拖长的尾音知晓他的未尽之意。  
她伸手落在他头顶，掌心顺着柔软的头发抚到他的脸颊，时间过得太快，快得她的弟弟已经长得这样高大，而她已经无法用为他好这样的理由去局限他天高海阔的人生。  
男孩总是需要闯一闯，无论事业还是感情，她的男孩也是一样。

于是她问：“跟姐姐说说看，他们是什么样的人。”

范丞丞抱着她的手一紧，又在她安慰地抚拍下放松下来。  
“我想听听看你说的。”她抬手将他散在脸颊的碎发拨到脑后，又看着它们俏皮地滑落下来，声音已经失去了初时的锐利，更接近范丞丞记忆中她深夜归来后，坐在他床边，同他讲着故事，将吻落在他额上的柔和。

他以为会难以宣之于口，但事实上过往点滴，都萦绕于心。  
他的蔡徐坤很温柔，也很脆弱，像春日舒展的柳枝，又像精心浇灌就会开出绚烂靡丽花朵的玫瑰。  
幼年的挫折和家庭环境让他变得十分缺爱，也并未有表露出的那些自信从容，却从不耻于表达，范丞丞总忘不了那些叫他面红耳赤的甜言蜜语，被对方真挚笃定地抒之以口，好似自己真的是什么值得收藏的珍宝。

而陈立农与蔡徐坤又是决然不同的两人。  
他的保护色比蔡徐坤的要更重一些，也比蔡徐坤要深沉得多，最初范丞丞对他的畏惧大多来自于对方未经掩饰的不以为然，就好像所有的温柔和包容都给了自己亏欠的蔡徐坤。陈立农将自己活成了块顽石，只有相处久了，拨开坚硬的外壳，才知晓内里流淌着怎样滚烫的岩浆。  
范丞丞便是折服在这灼热的温度，和对方藏于细枝末节的体贴细致之下。

他将三人的故事说得有些前言不搭后语，大抵是同姐姐一起分享自己的情感一事对他而言委实有些羞耻，尤其他的恋情本质上是有悖伦理，他并不想叫姐姐知道那么多，却又希望她明白那两人有多好，而自己又有多钟情。  
范冰冰只是在一旁听，见他说话间完成一条细长弧线，星光闪烁的眼，噙着幸福的唇角，眉飞色舞手舞足蹈地试图叫她感同身受。  
心口半是疼爱半是酸涩。

那一夜两人谈到很晚，久未休息的范丞丞在交谈声中慢慢合上眼睛，范冰冰如同他小时候那样弯腰在他额上落下亲吻，以期他们家的小王子永远健康喜乐，平安幸福。

第二日范丞丞就收到了他被没收的手机。  
他点开蔡徐坤和陈立农的聊天窗口，上面的记录都被清理了个干净，就像是账号进了新手机，未来得及复制记录，于是只好从头再来。  
不同的只是被删去记录的唯独自己的两个恋人罢了。

范丞丞未曾责怪姐姐这点，只是脸上挂着点轻快的笑容，在两个聊天窗口中各发出了一个表情。  
可惜他从早上等到了中午，又从中午盯到了晚上，都未曾得到两人的回复。

在沙发上看电视时，姐姐看他坐立难安的模样，瞥眼过来扫了下他的屏幕，又看着母亲在厨房折腾水果，父亲大抵还在楼上书房，于是抬了抬下巴，说：“那两个人去了英国。”  
范丞丞也不奇怪姐姐会叫人盯着，只是单纯疑惑两人会在实习期去到遥远的国外，他还记得蔡徐坤同他说过，两人实习期打算在国内一家音乐工作室跟着制作人学习一段时间，期间也可以筹备着出网络专辑。  
二人性情家世都更复杂些，并没有走到台前的设想，但匿名专辑却是无妨。

只是没想到他好不容易从国外归来，拿回了手机，双方却调换了位置，换成他在国内遥遥盼着，而恋人在海洋彼岸为沉淀自己而拼搏。  
范丞丞垂敛下眼睫，遗憾地轻叹了口气，将手中手机更紧地握进掌心。

范冰冰只是在一旁看着，不安慰也不打击，好似在观察事实是否如他说的那样。  
他将脑袋靠了过去枕在她肩上，用脸颊蹭了蹭，被姐姐曲起食指轻敲了下额头。

她到底还是忍不住说：“听说是去学习，短期内不会回来。”  
范丞丞在她肩上软绵地应了一声，细声细气地说着风马牛不相及的话。  
“我没事儿。”  
“我会等。”

 

26.

英国的夏天也少有阳光。  
9月份绵雨季节仍未过去，蔡徐坤和陈立农各自撑着把黑色的伞走在校园里。  
开学至今的生活忙碌又充实，除了没日没夜刻骨的思念，这几乎是两人在思维上最澄澈空明的一段时日。

回到临时租下的公寓，陈立农抱着买来的材料进了厨房。  
蔡徐坤翻看着手边的资料，试图用餐前的这点时间为他们的论文整理出更详细的理论依据。

等到两人吃饭的时候，陈立农无意间滑开了聊天软件，范丞丞昨天发来的表情弹了出来，他夹着的鸡肉从筷子间滑落，于是饭也来不及吃，点下快拨键便拨通了恋人的号码。  
手机响了有些久，陈立农脸上带着罕见的紧绷和焦灼，蔡徐坤也坐在一旁紧盯着看，直到电话接通的瞬间，两人面上才突然一松。

范丞丞带着浓浓鼻音的声音从话筒的另一端传来。  
陈立农脸上不禁泛起一丝笑意，问他：“还没起？”

范丞丞回应的声音却带着惊喜，喊了他一声“陈立农”。  
他应了一声，将手机接听的模式调整成外放，摆在自己和好友中间。

蔡徐坤也靠过去，叫了声“宝贝”，换来恋人软侬着嗓子的“坤”，又想起似的回答了前面陈立农问的问题：“难得能够睡懒觉，就睡得久了点，你们在英国怎么样，还习惯吗？我小时候在那边待过，夏天总是下雨，东西又不大好吃……”  
两人听着他絮絮叨叨，早前房间里残存的清冷和沉默随着这把声音狂风乱卷式地冲散开，于是两位自开学后就被传过于高傲不好接近的亚裔插班生对着开着外放的手机笑得柔情似水。

三人都没提范丞丞究竟是怎么拿回被缴的手机一事。

之后两人在英的生活变成了每天压缩着时间学习，不论是编曲、乐器、古典乐，各个方面都有所涉及，偶尔也会去见识见识伦敦的地下说唱和流行摇滚，唯独不变的是每天下午与刚起床的范丞丞的视频通话。  
短短十来二十分钟的交流足够支撑彼此忙碌一整天的精力。

范丞丞这些时日也开始了实习的工作。  
在姐姐给出的选择里兴致勃勃地挑了电视剧组的副编工作，进了组里才慢慢体会出拍电视剧的不易。

这部剧开拍不到一个星期，剧组里就出了受伤事件，女主角的腿骨折了，接下来两三个月里等同于是只能拍摄文戏。  
偏偏她又是几位主演里咖位最大的一位，根本不能轻易替换，于是编剧成了导演最后的救命绳，范丞丞跟着带他的老师一起临时修改剧本，一改就是三四十集，故事线拉得老长，根本不是他平日里会愿意写的东西。  
但他还是依着和老师讨论出来的剧情，将自己负责的部分扩写填充，虽说后来被嫌台词过于隐晦，放在电视剧里无人会细致品位，又被老师抓着修改了一次，但这样的体验又叫他对圈里风气摸得更加清晰。

第二天上午同两人说起时，只说以后如果有机会，想写一部好好说故事的电视剧，如果怕收视率太低，做成网剧也无不可。  
说话时脸上的表情较真又笃定，遥遥地拨动了远在英国的两人的心弦。

 

11月份英国就下起了雪，室内开着暖气倒不如何冷，只有每天上下学这段路能感受到这座城市潮湿的冷意。  
范丞丞抵达伦敦的时候时间还很早。  
他在飞机上睡了一觉，这会儿精神还好，裹着羽绒服走出机舱的时候被烈烈冷风一吹，仅存的睡意也被卷不见了。

到英国的事儿他没有提前跟两个恋人说，连姐姐一开始也是偷偷瞒着，只是临行前还是被她给逮住，一通电话打过来，示意他要懂得爱护自己，直将他说得面红耳赤，支支吾吾地半天说不出话来。  
等到了校园里，范丞丞哪儿也没去，就坐在教学楼下的长椅上，将手揣在口袋里边跺脚边等。

凉气从金属质地的长椅直透进身体，他开始后悔自己没多贴个暖宝宝，边从椅子上站起来，来回地踱步。  
等待的时间越来越长，他开始后悔自己的突发奇想，尽管他知道两人今天有作曲课，也知道会在哪栋大楼上课，但又怕因为自己对这所校园的不熟悉而与之错过。

将自己小半张脸埋在拉得高高的羽绒服领子里，范丞丞盯着慢慢开始走出学生的大门。  
习惯了这个气候和室内暖气的英国学生大多穿着单衣搭配夹克，穿梭在雪地里看起来健康又有活力。  
范丞丞臊红着脸将拉到顶端的拉链往下扯了扯。

才扯到一半，就见大门里并肩走出两个熟悉的身影，一个穿着长风衣，一个穿着棒球外套，各自背着一把吉他，有一搭没一搭地说着话。  
好几个月没见，两人看起来似乎更成熟了，头发理得干练，面部轮廓越发深邃，在一群白人里也十分出众的身高和东方人特有的内敛气质如同天河中最明亮的星辉，叫他无法将目光从两人身上移开。  
许是近乡情怯，真站在了两人近前，声音反倒卡在了嗓子里，瑟瑟然地滚出些哽塞的音节。

许是他柔黄色的羽绒着实为深色调的雾都带来了一抹鲜嫩的亮色，又许是他站在那儿要哭不哭的模样叫人注目，没缘由地侧过头的蔡徐坤与他遥遥地对上了一眼。  
他咬着下唇克制住流泪的冲动，往前迈了一步，在短短的几秒后被深深地勒进男人的胸膛。

有力的手臂圈得他皮肉犯疼。  
将手环上蔡徐坤的肩颈贪婪地呼吸着恋人身上的温度和自己几乎快忘掉的气息，听他叠声喊着自己的名字，欣喜若狂地，难以置信地，囫囵哽噎地。  
分开的时候男人还克制不住地用手捧着他的脸，喘着气平复着心跳和紊乱的呼吸。

陈立农接替了蔡徐坤的位置将他揽在怀里。  
不知是过了最激动的节点还是他本就内敛自制许多，这个拥抱丝毫不显得过火，只是久久未曾放开，在范丞丞不自在地想要挣脱的时候还被这人压着后颈一把塞回了怀里。  
范丞丞鼓着嘴忍不住敲了下他的后背，他才落下一声轻笑，将双手松开，转而十指紧扣地去牵他的手。

蔡徐坤将滑落的吉他背到了另一边肩膀，也伸过手来牵他，将他夹在中间。  
被一左一右牵着的范丞丞觉得自己快不会走路了，哪怕在有腐国之称的英国这样光明正大地牵手也是他未曾想过的。  
但到底没有挣脱。如果可以，他也是愿意将这份爱情宣之于众的。

蔡徐坤和陈立农租的公寓距离学校很近，面积并不大，有着大大的书柜，典型欧式的家具，摆设不算十分整齐，他们毕竟不像在国内时有那么多闲暇时间来整理，房间里充斥着一股来去匆匆的气息。  
范丞丞将背包放在一边，屋子里的暖气蒸得他耳根都在发烫，脱去了黄色的羽绒后，白色的高领针织衫将他身材的曲线淋漓尽致地勾勒出来。

在灼灼的注视里，范丞丞越发燥热得厉害，两片在外被风吹得干燥的脸颊在室内的温差中越来越红，情欲的气息在暖色的房间里开始蔓延。  
恋人迟迟没有动静，他咬着一点点内唇的唇肉，弯曲着腿往前跨坐在了蔡徐坤的腿上。

脸是粉面桃腮的艳丽，眼是波光粼粼的一狭秋水，修长的脖颈埋着羞涩与勾引，蔡徐坤忍不住地将唇贴上，将他包裹着含住。  
白色的针织被卷上胸口，他被放到在陈立农的腿上，仰面看着男人藏在镜片后的深沉视线，张嘴将男人顺着他的脸颊抚摸到他嘴角的指尖咬住。

陈立农只是笑，没有将手指更深地探入，而是用潮湿的指尖揉按着他泛着水光的嘴唇。  
他们从未想过范丞丞会来，公寓里没有备润滑剂也没有备安全套，情事没有做到最后，范丞丞却被两人从头到脚地亲吻揉弄了一翻，连臀缝都没能放过地一阵火辣辣烫意。

结束后他倚靠在陈立农怀里蜷缩着身体，有一搭没一搭地跟他们说话。  
蔡徐坤问他：“怎么过来不提前跟我们说一声？”  
他在陈立农肩上弯着眼睛笑，语带娇憨：“惊不惊喜？意不意外？”

抱着他的男人噗嗤一下笑出了声，被他翻着白眼锤了一下，他才又慢条斯理地回答：“其实国庆那会儿就想来了，但那阵子还在剧组，也没放假，就没能过来。最近剧拍完了，老师就给我放了几天假，在老师那边有新的安排之前大概都会比较闲。”  
其实国庆那会儿陈立农生日他确实想过要请假过来，毕竟错过蔡徐坤的生日是情势逼人，而这会儿姐姐已经半解禁了他一些不算出格的行动——例如飞去英国给恋人过个生日，但可惜当时正碰上大戏调整，老师几乎将他拴在裤腰上提点，他委实说不出请假去看恋人的话，于是出行这件事一拖就拖到了现在。

他从陈立农身上下来，从包里翻出一酒红一墨绿两个盒子，一左一右地递给两人。  
“虽然有点晚了，但是——”他话音顿了顿，不好意思般地笑了一下，才继续说：“生日快乐，男朋友们。”

 

27.

范丞丞在英国待了近一个星期。  
他们将校园彻底逛了一圈，这座沉淀着浓重音乐色彩和历史气息的建筑让他兴起了写部关于音乐的剧本的念头，于是还跟着两人去旁听了几节课程。  
他自小学习钢琴，虽说在编曲方面差一些，但在其他课程上却也不会出现听不懂的情况，哪怕某堂课被意外点起来弹奏示范，他也只是因为紧张而不小心在开头弹错了一个键。

蔡徐坤后来抱着他笑说：“Mr.Lewis记得我们每一个人，他大概觉得你比较面生，才叫你上去示范，你真的不考虑试着申请一下RCM的Offer吗？我觉得他很中意你啊。”  
范丞丞没忍住翻了个白眼，气鼓鼓地把自己埋进陈立农的怀里，整个晚上都没搭理他用软绵绵的腔调张嘴即来的情话，倒把陈立农逗得好几次没能憋住地笑出声来。

这个星期里他们也带他去过汇聚着最多地下rapper的酒吧，见识过这些地下rapper们用夹杂着情色狂野字眼，充满了攻击和挑衅意味的freestyle。  
他们还去了利物浦的披头士博物馆，哼唱着《HeyJude》，为这个乐队的伟大而惊叹连连。

英国这座古典又因为终年阴天而带着冷肃色彩的城市在之前的三个月里带给蔡徐坤和陈立农的只有沉重的学业和这座城市流于表面的疏离死板，而范丞丞的到来却像是一下子为它揭开了面纱，在端庄的表面下它同样是一座藏了太多惊喜，充满了桀骜和狂热的城市。  
他们花上了整整一个星期的时间去探索，也无法挖掘出它所有令人惊艳的秘密。

当然也有必不可少的亲昵。  
兴许是彻底放开了，他在床上越发地少了拘谨和羞涩，迎合的动作生涩却大方，呻吟声不像原来那样苦苦噎在喉咙，婉转出声时也带上了他往日的纯粹，让久违的情事变得越发火热而疯狂。  
直到他离开那天，被掩在衣服下的痕迹还深浅交叠着，几乎密密麻麻地铺满他整个胸膛。

回国后没几天范丞丞又进了新的剧组。  
这回拍摄的是电影，跟的不是原来的编剧老师，而是一位在圈内颇有名气的女性编剧，年纪和他姐姐差不多。

她做事十分细致，范丞丞从她身上学到了很多从细节处着手去处理剧本的技巧，但也没有上一次亲自动笔扩充修改的机会，相对要清闲得多。  
这也让他有更多的时间在自己的剧本创作上。

一切都有条不紊地进行着。  
范丞丞更喜欢这样。

在思念中沉淀，在沉淀中笃定，在笃定中期盼，在期盼中踏实。  
就好像顶着狂风暴雪翻越一座高山，开车无法去到蜿蜒曲折的山顶，乘坐电缆有可能会悬停半道，唯独自己一步一个脚印地攀登，哪怕前路艰难，每行径一点却都是属于自身的收获。

 

恋人再度归来正逢圣诞。  
范丞丞跟着的剧组仍有近十日才会杀青，作为实习生尽管没那么多事好做，却也不那么自由。  
所幸拍摄场地已转到了HD影视城，往来的旅客衬得蔡徐坤和陈立农到来得并不突兀。

这次离别时隔月余，范丞丞将自己裹得圆滚滚地扑进两人怀里时像极了笨拙可爱的企鹅。  
跟在后面的编剧老师捧着水杯瞧着他们笑，上了年纪的女人正喜欢看年轻人天真纯粹的情感，自然也不会想那些许多，只是单纯觉得三人感情确实是好，在圈内也好，在他们这个年纪也好，亲昵得难得。  
倒将范丞丞笑得耳尖泛红，手足无措地从陈立农身上下来，又被蔡徐坤揽了过去，宠溺地揉着脑袋，听着恋人谦逊又有礼地朝老师道谢，又说他年纪轻，这段时间多得她照顾。

这下连脸颊也开始红了起来。  
他是家中最小的孩子，往日里多得是父母姐姐带着他，同人介绍的时候附带一句多多关照。这是一种将他揽于羽翼下小心呵护的宠爱，也是不论何时他都有家这个港湾归处的宣告，更是一种带着爱意的标记。  
当这种宠爱、宣告、标记来自于爱人时，微妙的甜蜜夹杂着一点点不服气，又卷来了羞涩，叫人心里像是揣了只活蹦乱跳的兔子。

夜里他别过同住一间房的场务哥哥，抱着第二天要穿的衣服到了楼上蔡徐坤和陈立农开的房间。  
两人已经洗过澡，一人坐在床头擦拭头发，一人靠在阳台俯瞰这座银装素裹的影视城。

见他进来，陈立农从外面进来，将窗帘和落地窗拉得严实。  
房间内一时就剩下床头灯散发着柔柔的橘黄色。

他将衣服放在一边，又脱去身上的外套，露出里面毛茸茸的睡衣。  
这些日子的清闲生活加上剧组里的男女主角轮流请吃餐，早前那点累瘦了的肉又养了回来，白皙的脸颊在昏黄的灯光下倒显得越发曲线柔软。  
陈立农从后面将他拥住，嘴唇落在他耳垂，在外面吹得泛冷的手隔着衣服揉捏他的腰。他靠进身后的怀抱里，被揉得有些痒，笑着哼哼了两声，那只冰凉的手就顺着他衣摆滑了进去，将他冻得轻轻嘶了一声。

却也没躲开，反倒用手臂将男人的手夹在腰上一些的地方，扭过头去看。陈立农眼睛含着笑，低头吻住他时鼻尖先磨蹭了几下，面颊也是冷了，唯独呼吸和嘴唇是热的。  
范丞丞很快就感觉不到贴在皮肤上的冷意，从内里泛出的热度让他忍不住转过身攀住男人的肩膀。

潮湿又让人沉醉的吻里他的衣服被人从后面揭了起来。  
蔡徐坤顺着他尾椎骨，腰窝中央凹陷进去的线条往上啄吻。这样的位置让长期处于承受方，已经极其适应性事的身体蠢蠢欲动地给出了反应。

哪怕尽量克制，第二日范丞丞还会差点起不来床，被陈立农抱着换了衣服后仍旧懵懵懂懂地在床上瘫坐着。  
蔡徐坤用毛巾浸了热水拧干给他擦脸，捏着他的下巴，轻柔地从眼窝擦到耳根，比手指还要白上两个色号的肌肤被晕出浅浅的粉，范丞丞眼睫柔柔地扫了几下，叫人动作一顿，跟着便是轻柔覆上的嘴唇。

在他深入之前，范丞丞总算清醒过神来避开，大多时候他都不乐意在自己未漱口的情况下跟两人接吻。  
蔡徐坤好笑地掐着他的腰，将还揉着眼睛的人送入浴室。

中午他们在外面吃的饭。  
范丞丞先是帮老师点了要打包的午餐，才随便点了两个菜，边等边问陈立农：“你们是直接过来这边的吗？怎么不回家看看？”  
他知道陈立农与父亲其实关系还不错，于情于理他出国这么长时间都该回家看看才是。

陈立农给两人倒了茶水，耸了耸肩：“他有在忙啦，我回去家里也没人。”  
蔡徐坤低头抿着嘴笑了笑，引来范丞丞奇怪的注视，正要解释，陈立农便放下了提在手里的茶壶，轻咳了一声。

范丞丞不知他们在打什么哑谜，气鼓鼓地用手指戳陈立农硬邦邦的手臂，又可怜巴巴地望向蔡徐坤。  
男人最受不了他这副模样，眉目含笑地避开陈立农不自在地瞪视，靠过去贴着他的耳朵说：“陈叔叔让他假期结束前一定带儿媳妇回家吃饭。”

范丞丞脑子一懵，询问的目光看向两人，陈立农这会儿倒没了开始那会儿的不自在，弯着嘴角笑说：“我爸知道我的事啦，他开始一直以为我以后会跟坤在一起，后来我们两个第一次跟人……的时候他还把我叫回去揍了我一顿。”  
后来事情说开了，陈父也不止一次地试图纠正他畸形的念头，但陈立农惯是那种一旦决定了便不撞南墙不回头的性子，加上陈父心中总觉得是自己失败的婚姻影响了孩子，渐渐也就接受默认了。

蔡徐坤和陈立农在如今这份恋情中发生的变化难以瞒过这位父亲，正如范冰冰曾经调查过二人一样，陈父也动用关系从方方面面了解了这位范家的小少爷。  
总得来说，除了家世实在太高之外，他对范丞丞并无什么不满意的地方。

可范丞丞不知道这些，他无措地捧住滚烫的杯子，磕磕绊绊地问：“什么……什么时候？”  
他没想到这件事会来得这样快，他总觉得这段恋情还有得磨，这头姐姐才隐隐松了口，仍旧不看好这份关系，甚至偶尔还会带他去些宴会，给他介绍她看好的年轻人，有大明星也有家世良好的合作伙伴，试图开拓他的眼界潜移默化掉他对两人的热情，后头还有父亲和母亲等着他去攻克。  
范丞丞总觉得自己得花上五年十年的时间去慢慢让家人了解到自己的决心和两人对自己的爱，却不想转眼就获得了来自另一方长辈的认同。

这是一种没由来的荒诞和焦虑，他甚至开始怀疑是不是陈立农在陈父面前将自己说得太好，万一他到时表现未能尽如人意，叫人大失所望怎么办？  
陈立农却好似看穿了他的紧张，曲起食指轻柔地在他脸上扫了扫，笑说：“我爸其实人还不错，不过如果你没准备好，我们可以等以后。”

落在脸上的手指变成了掌，厚实温暖的掌心将他半张脸的覆盖住。  
范丞丞忍不住在他掌心蹭了蹭，那股畏惧和无措反倒淡去了些，红着耳尖用绵软的嗓音说了声“不用”，又垂敛下眼睛，有些不好意思地问：“但你得告诉我叔叔喜欢什么，我不好空着手去。”

如果不是如今正在外面，陈立农一定会将他吻到浑身发软，但这会儿他只能低沉地笑，捏着他的耳垂应着好。

 

28.

范丞丞没敢将去陈家做客的事告诉姐姐。  
三人回到陈家别墅，他被牵着进屋，换鞋时仍有些不在状态，抿着嘴唇用鼻腔用力地吸着气。

陈父已经等在客厅，家中出了他只有一个管家，不似范家的温馨惬意，反倒无处不渗着清冷。  
他低着头喊了声叔叔，听对方应了一声才敢抬起眼。

陈父和陈立农长得并没那么相似，气质甚至还比冷脸的男人要来得温和些，比起商场上翻云覆雨的商人，瞧着更像个大学教授，尤其是穿着一件英伦风格的V领毛衣，头发收拾得一丝不苟，用低沉的声音喊他坐到对面的时候。  
陈立农还牵着他的手没放开，蔡徐坤坐在他另外一边，三人肩膀挨肩膀的亲昵。

陈父先是问了蔡徐坤的身体，又叫他今年过年请假跟陈立农一起回来，说前年那些糟心亲戚不会再来，让他别像去年那样孤零零地在外面，而他一个老头孤零零在家里。  
蔡徐坤笑着说好，陈父才又看向范丞丞。

他握着陈立农的手一紧，不知是男人还是自己的手汗将两人贴合在一起的掌心变得潮湿黏腻，他们却还是没有松开。  
陈父问他：“他们两个有没有欺负你？”  
范丞丞耳根开始滚烫，磕巴地回了句：“没，没有，他们，他们对我很好。”

“没有就好。”两鬓已经染上白发的中年人呵呵笑了两声，“他们两个一身臭毛病，如果有惹你不开心的地方，尽管告诉叔叔，叔叔帮你教训他们。”  
范丞丞听出他话语中的示好，抬起一双水光潋滟的眼，点了点头弯出点笑的弧度来。

他们又说了许多，多是他们三人在说，范丞丞在听，偶尔也会接上几句，紧绷的背脊到底是慢慢放软下来。  
到了换座要吃饭的时候，蔡徐坤在陈父看不到的间隙偷亲了他一下，他才又紧张起来，偷偷看着走在前面的陈父的背影，松了口气后才用眼睛瞪这个男人。  
蔡徐坤却笑嘻嘻的，落在他后背的手还得寸进尺地捏了捏他的后腰。

他们只在陈家待到了晚上，范丞丞本以为会留下过一晚的，陈父却摆了摆手说：“行了，回去吧，知道你们不乐意在家里，过年记得回来。”  
他听得心里怪涩，离开前还一直回头看陈父站在门口远远望着他们的身影。  
陈立农摸了摸他的脑袋，没有说话。

 

第二天下午两人便乘上了前往伦敦的飞机，到机场送机的时候范丞丞隔着厚厚的玻璃一直看着他们搭乘的那架飞机起飞，才慢慢地叹了口气，拖着步子往出口走。  
这一次分别比他们想象中更长，过年的时候两人只请了五日的假期，飞机上便耗掉了小半，范丞丞有姐姐盯着，再不能像那次一样丢下家人直奔邻市，到了复活节的假期，两人又专注于学业，加上范丞丞也忙，便没有回国，于是再次重逢一直拖到了这年的夏季两人学成归来。

范丞丞已经顺利拿到了毕业证书，正在筹划自己的第一部电影，连接机都是硬挤出时间。  
他靠在柱子上昏昏欲睡，又怕真的睡过去，只好捧着手机，看看圈子里的八卦新闻，好让自己精神一些。

最后直到两人走到自己跟前，才惺忪着抬起眼睛，被塞进火热的怀抱里。  
蔡徐坤捏了捏他的脸：“不是说不用来接机吗？”  
他腻在男人肩上蹭了蹭，像只眼睛睁不开的小猫，“刚好有空。”

说是有空，但两个小时后他还约了位导演吃饭，故而到了家里反倒只能强打起精神，换了身衣服又打算出门。  
姐姐在他毕业的时候送了他辆车，这段时间跑来跑去也多亏了有车代步，但他这会儿精神不好，回来的时候还是陈立农开的车，见他又要出去，蔡徐坤忙说：“等我一起。”

他反射性要拒绝，蔡徐坤却已经从他手里拿走了钥匙，强硬地牵住他。  
好些时间不见，他觉得男人又有了变化，被牵着走的时候可以感觉到对方的指腹因为联系弹奏而多了许多薄茧，黑色的碎发修剪得十分精神，褪去了几分懒洋洋的性感，变得愈发有气势，好似连眼睛都明亮许多。

“睡一会儿，到了地方叫你。”男人伸手帮他系上安全带，又给他调低了椅背。  
范丞丞久未受到这样细致入微的照顾，眼睛不眨地盯着他看了好一会儿，才被他笑着捂住了眼睛，催促着：“快睡。”

他在温热的掌心下吃力地眨了几下眼睛，总算又觉出困意，顺着他的话慢慢地将眼合上。  
蔡徐坤才慢慢收回了手。

到了地方距离约定好的时间还有大概十五分钟，他解开安全带凑过去啄吻范丞丞的嘴唇和紧闭的眼帘，“起床了宝贝。”  
范丞丞本也没睡得多沉，迷迷瞪瞪地睁开眼，懵宝宝一样地在座位上呆坐了一会儿，被蔡徐坤喂了口水，慢吞吞地咽下，才勉强打起了精神。

蔡徐坤说：“钥匙我不给你了，我在车子等你回来。”  
夏日车子里滞闷，没开引擎又打不开空调，范丞丞不舍得他在车里干耗，想想便说：“你跟我一起去吧。”  
“不会影响到你们谈事情吗？”  
“就是约了个导演谈剧本的事儿，也不是多隐蔽的事儿，对方应该不会介意。”

他们进去的时候对方已经到了。  
蔡徐坤对圈内的导演了解不多，但这人却是有过些了解。毕竟现今国内能在国际三大电影节上拿奖的年轻导演并不多，当初他们还去看过他的电影首映，远远地见他站在过台上，故而有些印象。

这类鬼才型的人物大多脾气迥异，两人才刚一坐下，这位姓陈的导演便开门见山地开始了话题：“这片拍了在国内播不了，你打算投多少钱？”  
也不怪他率先问了这个最庸俗的问题，范丞丞写的这个剧本是个文艺片，偏偏因为场景颇多，又有好几幕群戏，不像一般的小成本文艺片那样易于拍摄。

范丞丞写的时候其实没想过钱的问题，这会儿被他一问，倒是愣了愣。反倒是蔡徐坤在一旁问：“你可以说一下你的需要的预算。”  
陈导像是现在才看到他人，听他说这话也只以为他是范丞丞带来的投资商，便干脆地回答：“一千万。”

不等范丞丞出声，蔡徐坤便应道：“行。”  
“那我没什么问题了，这是个很出彩的剧本，我愿意加入。”陈导这才露出一个笑容，站起身来要同范丞丞握手。  
范丞丞看了蔡徐坤一眼，没做声地伸出手去，被对方握着摇晃了几下，两人才开始讨论剧本。

蔡徐坤在一旁听着，越听眉毛却挑得越高。  
这是个同性爱情故事，还有三个主人翁——

他都能想象出这个剧本灵感的由来，但只是不动声色，只在回去的车上问他：“缺配乐吗？刚从RCM回来，还没毕业的大学生要吗？”  
范丞丞正拆着包软糖在吃，听他自我调侃的促狭话，霎时便笑得眉眼弯弯，脆生生地应了句：“好啊。”  
他便又说：“那老板得把剧本给我瞧瞧，我才好作曲。”

范丞丞扭过身面对着他，左边的腿曲在座椅上，坐得没个正形。  
“原来你是想看剧本啊，至于绕这么大弯子吗，又不是不给你看。”他边说边皱了皱鼻子，被恋人套路了一把他显得有些不高兴。  
蔡徐坤在红绿灯的间隙挠了挠他的下巴，笑眯眯地将手移到他后颈，托着他的脑袋凑过去在那红艳的嘴唇上吻了一下：“是我的错，宝宝原谅我好吗？”

范丞丞与他贴着唇磨蹭了几秒，才轻哼着应了声。

夜里蔡徐坤跟陈立农两人看完了范丞丞的剧本，一时间心情复杂。  
这不是什么甜蜜的故事，甚至与他们现实生活中的温馨甜蜜绝然相反，这场三个人的爱情为剧中人物带来了太多的伤害，连结局都藏着道不清的辛酸苦楚。  
范丞丞用悲情的方式描绘了一场真实又残酷的爱情，将所有不被世人接受的元素都堆砌到了一起，无怪陈导一开始就那么笃定地说这部片子在国内会被禁。

蔡徐坤问范丞丞：“怎么会想到这样一个故事？”  
对方趴在他怀里，侧脸贴在他心口，小声地说：“因为现实。”  
他顿了顿，“不是所有人都有这样的幸运，人的一生可能会有很多个爱人，但即便遇到了，也可能面对各种各样的困难，面临随时随地的分离，两个人的爱情是这样，三个人的爱情会更多。大多数人印象里的三人关系意味着混乱，事实上绝大多数的也确实是这样，但世界上兴许也有像我们这样的人，其实并没有什么错处，也于社会无害，偏偏如同过街老鼠，连正大光明说爱的权利也无，这何尝不是违背人权的一种体现。这大概，就是我的创作初衷吧。”

蔡徐坤揉着他后脑的头发低头亲吻他的发心，陈立农也跟着凑过来亲了下他的额头。  
“一切都会好的。”

 

29.

范冰冰起初并不同意范丞丞将这个剧本作为他触屏的处女作。  
但得到弟弟从蔡徐坤那边拿到了被她驳回的投资款后，这位女总裁黑着脸让财务立刻打了一千万到弟弟账上，并勒令他马上将蔡徐坤的钱退还回去。

大抵出于对蔡徐坤和陈立农还残存的戒备和身为姐姐的自尊，范冰冰对范丞丞的处女作才算是真正上了心，不论拍摄还是剪辑都时刻关注着，还未上映已在国外为它上下打通了关系。  
这给了范丞丞不少的压力，拍摄的过程也愈发精益求精，时时与陈导一起讨论到深夜，拍摄的中途将剧本完善了三次。

蔡徐坤和陈立农也有自己的事业和学业，没有跟着范丞丞一起进组，而是成立了自己的工作室，像原本计划的那样在网络发布了数字专辑。  
但两人确实是初接触娱乐圈，只能算是音乐人，起初获得的关注只有从前就从其他渠道知道两人的才能，和通过微博转发意外听到这首歌的路人，专辑的销量并不高。  
后来还是范冰冰不知出于什么原因的一个转发，才让两人骤然获得了不小的关注，专辑中的几首歌也因此传唱开。再后来两人的学历和在校时期的照片被扒了出来，才算是真的火了起来。

范丞丞跟着剧组拍摄归来时，两人的这张专辑已经红遍大街小巷。  
他朝他们道喜时，陈立农摸了摸鼻子，说：“还要谢谢你姐。”  
他听得迷迷糊糊，等同姐姐打电话，转达两人的谢意时，电话那头的姐姐声音听起来也并不愉快，“我建议他们成立个策划宣传部门，不然光靠他俩儿，再有实力也没用。”

夹在姐姐和恋人中间的范丞丞在挂断了电话总算搞清楚事情的来龙去脉，没能忍住地窝在沙发上闷笑出声。  
自己的两个恋人靠着实力获得了姐姐的认同，这让他因为拍摄期过长产生的疲惫几乎被一扫而空，当天晚上就直扑向工作室，将家里苦苦等待的恋人抛到了一遍。

初剪的版本出来时候蔡徐坤跟陈立农的配乐工作也意味着正式开始。  
两人这段时间并未闲着，这部片子可以说是工作室成立后接到的第一个项目，又因为是范丞丞的电影，两人格外的上心。

电影的首映定在了戛纳电影节，成为了这一届电影节的开幕作品。  
消息在国内传开时，彼时还籍籍无名的范丞丞被迅速扒出了身家背景，流言令他获得的第一步成功蒙上了一层阴影。  
陈立农在他翻着微博的时候将他揽进怀里，试图从他手里拿走紧握不放的手机，却没能一下抽走。

范丞丞将脑袋枕在他肩上蹭了蹭，反倒安慰他：“我没事儿，他们说的也没错，姐姐是帮我打点过关系。”  
陈立农一边亲吻着他的额头一边笑：“可是你的电影也确实很棒，姐帮你打点是让更多人看到你的作品，如果你没有这个实力，评委也不可能因为你姐姐的打点就把你的电影定为开幕电影的，毕竟是戛纳。”

虽说三大电影节的地位早已不如从前，但标准却没有因此而有所下降，范丞丞这部电影核心的出色才是它脱颖而出的原因。  
范丞丞也知道道理是如此，只是因为心思细，才会握着手机不放，越是被泼脏水越是忍不住要去看那些不分青红皂白的谩骂。  
陈立农像抱孩子一样将他抱在怀里哄，倒叫他从那股情绪里脱离出来，攀着他的肩膀汲取男人身上的温度，甚是不好意思地说：“其实是陈导拍得好。”

“你也有参与拍摄，而且这个故事来自于你。”蔡徐坤边说边推开房门进来，弯腰亲了亲他的脸，才又继续说：“你简直棒极了，不要轻易质疑自己，宝贝。”

 

戛纳电影节在5月，每年这个时候这座城市就会汇聚着无数娱乐圈人物，为这座城市带来汹涌的人潮。  
范丞丞一行人落地时正是晚上，走在最前面的是范家父母，姐姐挽着他的手走在中间，两个恋人同姐姐的助理和秘书一起落在后面。  
他回过头去朝两人吐了吐舌头，换来两人失笑地摇头和委屈地撇眉，正抿着嘴偷笑，却被姐姐拍了一下手，才忙挺直了背目不斜视地继续往前。

第二天便是戛纳电影节的开幕式，范丞丞第一次在大屏幕上看自己的作品，这同之前在剪辑的专用屏幕前看这部影片的感觉决然不同。  
充斥着整个眼帘的屏幕将整个故事越发凸显地娓娓道来，镜头充斥着陈式影片的生冷，间或张扬的色彩，将辛辣的讽刺和隐喻着的悲情都融入画面里。  
范丞丞感觉到坐在左边的妈妈紧紧地握住自己的手，低低地啜泣出声，心中不由一紧。

其实这个故事未尝不是他在试探着父母所能接受的底线，只要他是真心想同蔡徐坤和陈立农走下去，终会有摊牌的一日，尤其在陈父已经接受了自己的情况下，他有着前所未有的紧迫感。  
他无法坐视恋人的付出，将这段关系一直埋于地下，他不想过这样的生活，不愿过这样的生活，他也想站在阳光底下大声地说爱，哪怕不为世俗认同。

影片结束时父母同时鼓动的掌声和泛红的眼角让他慢慢将悬着的心放了下来。  
大抵是因为这部影片终究是带了些东西，范父范母没在外面逗留，离场之后便回了酒店。

范冰冰多留了一会儿，寻了个间隙喊他单独说了会儿话。  
她的声音并不柔软，带着北方女人的爽利和上位者的干脆，但说出的话又太过柔软，带着对幼弟满腔的爱护。  
她说：“你长大了，懂事儿了，有自己的天地，也有了自己喜欢的人，姐没办法去评价他们的好坏，因为姐始终不是你，姐只希望你能幸福，快乐，平安，健康。不论什么时候，家人都是你的后盾，知道吗？”

范丞丞吸了吸鼻子，胡乱地点着头。  
姐姐笑容明艳，眼底却有明晃晃的水光，仍旧伸出手来帮他揩了揩眼角，称他“傻孩子”。  
她离开前还拍了拍他的肩，“在外面逛逛吧，等回到酒店就收敛着些，爸妈刚看完你这部电影，会比较敏感，慢慢来。”  
说完还看了看守在远处的蔡徐坤和陈立农，挑高的眉毛慢慢缓和下来，仰首和弟弟贴了贴脸，才踩着高跟鞋昂首阔步地离开。

范丞丞走到两人中间，三人去了海边。  
在观影期间这里人并不多，到夜里才会有络绎不绝的游客。范丞丞弯腰从沙滩上捡起一颗贝壳，抖去上面的沙子，在手里翻看了一会儿，咕哝着外国的贝壳和Q市的也并没有太大差别，惹得跟在他身后的两人嗤嗤直笑。

他丢了贝壳，皮鞋踢散了脚边金色的沙子，小半个足尖都被埋进去。腥咸的海风迎面卷来，解开的西装外套被吹得衣摆乱飞，里面薄得有些透的衬衫都贴在了身上。  
范丞丞拢了拢衣襟，脸盘在阳光下是色彩清新的白，今日走过红毯，上了层薄薄的底妆，又用修容打理了轮廓，比往日要看着成熟一些，唯独那双眼睛，一如既往的澄澈见底。

他朝两人伸出手，问：“要牵手吗？”  
蔡徐坤和陈立农一人一边地握住他的手，分开五指，十指交扣，掌心贴合得没有丝毫缝隙。

他应着海风，摇晃着牵着两人的手，像童年里摇晃着小伙伴的手，天真稚气，却又饱含赤忱。  
他说：“我爱你们。”

 

第二日剧组的专访中，他坐在陈导身边，接过那个“创作初衷”的话题。  
一身白色西装和薄荷绿的衬衫让他像是这吹拂在戛纳的风，比身边的三位男主也丝毫不显逊色，在记者的长焦短炮下，他扶了扶唇边的麦克风，缓慢地说：“在写下这个剧本前，我常常会想，爱情是什么？小时候隔壁家的哥哥们谈恋爱，被父母发现的时候，从那对父母的口里我知道，原来爱情是需要娶妻生子，男性不能和男性在一起。等再大一些，班里的同学谈恋爱被发现，从老师的口里我知道，爱情原来是分年龄的。再后来，我朋友的父母离婚了，从他口里我知道，原来爱情也是有期限的。”  
“生活越来越好，思想越来越开放，渐渐长大之后我发现，其实所有的一切都只是固有思想在作祟，事实上爱情无法以性别，年龄，种族去分辨。男人可以爱男人，女人可以爱女人，异装癖总会有人愿意接纳，世界上有施虐癖也有受虐癖，或许他们小众，但他们也有说爱的权利，这个故事的出现正基于此。”

他在镜头前露出今天的第一个微笑。  
“生而为人，我们都有说爱的权利，哪怕需要经过抗争，但我们绝不被麻木支配。”  
“我也要同我的爱人说。”  
“我爱你们。”

-end.


End file.
